The Phoenix in me
by jesslarhea
Summary: Before Tris is ask to go on an extended mission with Eric, away from the dauntless compound, she catches Tobias cheating on her. What will she do and how will she react? ERIS FOREVER BABY...NO WAR AND I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, VR DOES. I am now finished with all the editing of this story. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**_**(NOPE, THERE IS NO OWNING OF DIVERGENT HERE)**_**

 ** _ **I have decided that it was time that I fix all the mistakes in this story. Hope the better editing makes this story…better. LMAO!**_**

 ** _ **(This chapter was edited and reposted on 6/16/2017)**_**

 ** _ **Hope you like it!**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

 ** _ **CHAPTER**_** ** _ **One**_**

 _ **~Tris~**_

It's been three years since I went through initiation, and life in dauntless couldn't get any better…well it could if I didn't have to work with the one person that my boyfriend absolutely hates.

I've been working with Eric for a while now, and in my opinion he seems a little different than he use to be. He's almost nicer now...well, sort of. He's still an ass at times, but at least he doesn't call me stiff anymore. Now days, I find that he is a lot easier to be around, than he was during my initiation.

Tobias still cannot stand him, though...and to Eric, those feelings are very mutual.

After I ranked first I chose to be a leader for two reasons and two reasons only. The first reason is because someone needed to fix the problems with initiation. It's too damn brutal…and you get cut if you are ranked below a certain number? Seriously?

Believe it or not Eric actually agreed with me on that, and is now helping me change the training methods for next years initiation class.

Go figure.

The second reason is because I didn't want Peter to take that position, and he would have if I didn't choose it first. That asshole would bring the whole dauntless compound crumbling to the ground around us all if he was given any kind of power over our faction.

It's finally Friday, and after my usual lunch with Christina, I slowly make my way to Max's office for a meeting with him and Eric. It's probably a performance review, or something along those lines.

Who the hell knows?

"Shit." I mutter to myself, because I just remembered that I need to stop by Tobias' to remind him about our dinner date tonight.

He is always forgetting things like that, so I always have to remind him if I want him to actually show up.

We're not living together yet, mainly because I like my own space and every girl needs a sanctuary of their own. Plus I really don't want to rely on Tobias in any aspect of our relationship.

I call it independence, but he calls it stubbornness.

I use my key to get in, because I don't think he's home right now. I just plan to leave him a note on the bed.

As I make my way through the apartment I begin to hear moaning...very loud moaning. What the fuck? I slowly approach the open bedroom door, and what I see has my heart pounding damn near out of my chest.

Lauren is riding Tobias like he's a fucking horse.

I feel heat in my chest and cheeks at the sight of my boyfriend and the faction whore going at it like they can't get enough of each other. All I want to do is kill them both, slowly and painfully. I want to say something to get their attention, or just walk over to them and beat the fuck out of them both, but I don't. I can't make my feet move toward them, and my mouth seems to not be working at the moment. So I just calmly and quietly walk out, like I wasn't even there.

Somehow I find myself in front of Max's office. I don't even remember the walk here, or that I've already knocked on the door, but somehow I did because when I look up I see Eric and Max staring at me. Both men standing there in front of me with concern written all over their faces.

"Tris are you okay?" Max takes a step towards me, but hold my hand up to stop him, and give him a weak nod. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Max, I'm fantastic. Why am I here? What's this meeting about?" I compose myself somehow and find my strength to look him in the eye.

"Oh…uh…well I asked you here to give you first dibs at an extended mission. The only thing is that you'll be gone for a year or longer depending on unknown factors…"

"I'll take it." I interrupting Max loudly, and with a lot of excitement for some reason.

He and Eric both give me disbelieving looks.

"Really? I figured you wouldn't want to leave number boy for too long." Eric eyes me critically. Though, he looks truly interested in why I chose this mission over four.

"I want to get away for a while." I shrug weakly. "This couldn't have come at a better time." I cut my eyes back to Max. "So, who's going with me and where are we going?"

Hey would you look at that. I'm starting to feel a little better, not much, but better none the less. This is exactly what I needed. I need to get away and figure out who I am without Tobias' influence. Find out who I am as a Dauntless leader, not Tobias' girlfriend.

"We're still looking for some…" Max starts to speak before Eric cuts him off.

"I'll be going with you, Tris." Eric smiles at me.

Max has a look of shock on his face as he turns an gapes at Eric. "Seriously? I thought you said…" Max starts to talk again, but he gets cut off by Eric…again.

"We're going to Amity, so that they have extra security. There's been some activity on the other side of the fence that's not Amity, or factionless…we think." He gives Max a look that I can't decipher, so I don't even try. It will only just make my head hurt, and I seriously do not need an Eric induced headache today.

"So you leave today…as a mater of fact you don't have time to do much of anything other than pack your things." Max claps us on the back and Eric and I both nod as we exit Max's office.

"Thank god." I mutter to myself, not realizing that Eric heard me as we walk down the hall.

"What happened, Tris?" He asks me once we are in our office.

Yes we share an office. It is more convenient that way, with him being my partner and physical trainer and all.

"I'll tell you later, so when you make a smart ass comment about it, I'll have an open field to kick your moody ass in." I tell him as I leave our office, after grabbing my things that I will need. "See you at the truck, Eric!" I can still hear Eric laughing as I reach the elevator to the leaders apartments.

* * *

After grabbing everything that I need to take with me to Amity, I lock up my apartment and then head down to the garage. When I walk into the garage I see Eric and Max leaning against the truck laughing. What the hell is with Eric today? This is the most I've seen him smile in the whole three years that I've known him.

"Okay, were all set!" Eric informs me as I sling my three bags in the back seat of the truck.

"I gave Eric a card that you both can use to buy anything that you may need." I give Max a small nod, letting him know that I heard him.

"Hey can you give this to Christina, please?" I hand Max the note that I wrote her explaining everything that happened today, and telling her that I will miss her.

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to give or say anything to Four?"

I just snort and jump in the passenger seat of the truck, slamming the door.

I don't have a damn thing to say to that bastard.

I see Eric shrug his shoulders at Max before walking around the truck, then jumps in behind the wheel, still smiling at me.

"Okay, stop it Eric. You're creeping me the fuck out." I tell him causing him to laugh again.

"What? I'm just happy that I'm getting out of the compound. Well, that and the fact that four's pride and joy is leaving him behind by choice." He pause briefly and gives me a sweet smile. "And the fact that you'll be with me at amity for a while. That's not bad either, Tris."

I feel my cheeks burning at his confession, and it's then that I realize that I'm kind of glad Eric is with me as well. I actually really like his company when he's not being rude or mean.

"I'm not that bastards pride and joy, Eric, and I'd rather be with you in Amity than anywhere near him." I tell Eric honestly, causing him to stop laughing.

"What happened, Tris?" He asks in a tone I've never heard come out of his mouth before. He sounds truly concerned for me.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "After lunch, I went to Tobias' apartment to remind him that we had a dinner date tonight. When I walked in, I saw him and Lauren naked in his bed." I tell him as I stare out the window, looking at the broken buildings as we pass. "I couldn't do anything, but walk out. There were so many things that I wanted to say to them both, but I just couldn't make my mouth move to say a word to them. I was on auto pilot the whole way to Max's office. Hell, I don't even remember knocking when I got there."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way Tris. Although, I am glad you finally found out. I've been trying to find a way to tell you for months now, and every plan that I come up with, was always followed with the thought of you shooting the messenger. I didn't want to get shot, Tris." Eric tells me all wide eyed, while shaking his head from side to side slowly.

I begin to laugh…hard, and it feels great..

Once I calm down I lean over the middle console and kiss his cheek softly. "Thank you for that, Eric. I really needed that laugh, and just so you know, I wouldn't have shot you."

"Anytime, Tris. I like making you laugh." He smiles sweetly at me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Don't get me wrong. I really like this side of you, but…" I stop and smile at him coyly. "You hate me. Remember?"

"I never hated you, Tris." Eric shakes his head. "I hated your choice in losers." He gives me a toothy grin, causing me to smile. "I really can't stand four at all, and I really, really wish I could watch his reaction to you leaving without a word, and that you're with me of all people." He sighs dramatically. "What I would give to see that."

We're both quiet for a while, until Eric breaks the silence. "So you really didn't say, or do anything when you caught them?"

"I don't know...it was like I couldn't do anything but leave. Like I said before, my mouth wouldn't work and I don't really remember walking out, or how I got to Max's office" I shrug. "I just shut down for a while, I guess."

"Tris, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm a good listener." Eric rubs my knee softly.

"Okay, you gotta call me Stiff. This is getting too weird, Eric." I laugh at the look that he gives me.

"What?" Eric takes his eyes off the road for a second to look over at me.

"Call me stiff now." I tell him, trying not to smile.

"I thought you didn't like that?" He looks so confused with his head tilted to the side. Damn, he is so cute.

Where the hell did that come from? Cute? Really? What is wrong with me?

"That's not the point, Eric." I laugh. "I want you to call me stiff just this once, because you're acting way out of character."

"Oh…" He chuckles. "How do you know that this isn't the real me…stiff?" We both laugh together and it's still feeling really good to laugh like this.

"Is it?" Damn, I am truly interested in his answer. It would be nice if Eric wasn't a complete dick all the time.

"I guess you'll have to wait see, Tris." He chuckles and pats my knee. "And I really did hate calling you stiff, Tris."

Well guess this won't be as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe Eric and I can get along and have us a nice little vacation on this mission.

An hour later I realize that this mission will be a whole lot more complicated.

"Okay Joanna, I'm a little slow today. Could you repeat that, please?" I ask the Amity leader.

"The two of you will have to share a one bedroom apartment. It's the only one we have left."

"I'll sleep on the couch, Tris." Eric smiles down at me.

"There's not a couch, and the floors are hardwood." Joanna smiles like she's high.

The woman probably _is_ high as fuck right now.

"Eric, if you hog the covers you'll find your ass on the floor, buddy." Eric looks at me like he's shocked that I'm agreeing to this.

"We don't have another choice here, sugar." I smile sweetly at him to let him know that it is really okay. I mean, really? I slept in the bed with Tobias before, and I'm not a virgin.

"Okay, but I like to cuddle." He nudges my shoulder playfully.

"As long as you don't sleep naked, we'll be fine." I laugh nudging him back.

Although, the thought of seeing Eric naked has me kind of wanting to fan myself right now. Damn, is it getting hot out here...Or is it just me?

Eric grins down at me as he leans in and whispers in my ear. "I make no promises, Tris."

Nope...it is definitely just me that's way over heated right now.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys like this chapter now that I edited it better.**_

 ** _LET ME KNOW WHATCHA THINK_**

 ** _FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW_**

 ** _Please?_**

 ** _..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(I don't own divergent)_**

 ** _Edited and reposted on 6/16/2017_**

 ** _I am still going through each chapter and fixing (hopefully) all my mistakes._**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _C_** ** _hapter_** ** _Two_**

 ** _~Eric~_**

Since we arrived here in Amity, life with Tris has been absolutely amazing, and I'm not looking forward to going back to Dauntless at all.

It's been almost a year and a half since Tris and I left Dauntless to over see Amity's security and determine if we were being attacked by outsiders. As it turns out, the threat was just a few factionless men and women dressed as candor. The dumb asses were now trying to sneak back into Chicago, after breaking out to see what else was out there.

No wonder they're factionless.

There isn't a damn thing outside our fence, but barren waste lands and death by starvation, or dehydration.

Max wanted Tris and I to stay in Amity for a while just in case the idiots were decoys, sent in to distract us so that the real threat could slip past without any resistance from the guards.

After a year of no more movement outside the fence or anymore disturbances in Amity, Max decided that it was time for Tris and I to come home. So today, Tris and I are headed back to Dauntless to rejoin our faction.

I can't say that I'm happy about leaving this place, but at the same time, I am thrilled to take my beautiful wife home, and proudly show her off. I can't wait to see the look on everyone faces, when they all find out that Tris and I have been married for four months now. I especially can't wait to see Four's reaction to the news of mine and Tris' happy nuptials.

Max already knows all about mine and Tris' marriage, being that he had to come to Amity to officiate the wedding for us. Max really got a kick out of it all, after he finally realized that we weren't pranking him. Hell, it took Tris and I almost thirty minutes to convince the jackass that we weren't kidding. That Tris and I really are in love, and we really wanted to get married.

Over the time that Tris and I have been living together in Amity, I have become a completely different person, and it is all because and for my insanely beautiful wife.

I smile and laugh all the time now, especially when Tris is right next to me. The silly sexy woman still says that it's creepy when I act so happy, and she still has me call her stiff every now and then.

I wasn't lying to her when I told her that I hated calling her stiff during her initiation. Hell, I only did it to keep from showing favoritism towards her. I also knew that she and four were together. That in itself was pretty much the whole reason I was an asshole to everyone, including her. I wanted Tris more than anything, but that bastard got to her first, and then the fucking dickhead started treated her like shit and cheating on her.

Damn, I really wanted to fuck him up when I found out that he was dating the one woman that I wanted more than anything. Don't even get me started on what I wanted to do to that slimy fucker, when I found out that he was screwing around on her with Lauren, of all people.

It's a real good thing that Four is the biggest dumb ass ever, because if he wasn't, I wouldn't be married to the most beautiful woman in the world now.

Damn, I am one lucky S.O.B…

"Mmmm…there's my sexy husband." I smile when I hear the love of my life moving towards me. "What's got you up so early, baby?" Tris wraps her arms around my stomach from behind and buries her beautiful face between my shoulders as her warm soft hands slide up and down my chest and abs.

God, her touch still gets my heart racing and damn near pounding out of my chest.

"Mmmm." I moan as I turn in Tris' warm embrace, then lean down to kiss her good morning. "Anticipation." I grin and mumble against her soft lips then pull back slightly with a goofy grin.

"Anticipation?" My beautiful wife giggles at me as she stands on her toes to press her lips to mine once again.

"Mmmhmm." I nod and hum with my lips still pressed against hers. "Tris, baby…" I grin then playfully dip her body back and peck her lips over and over, causing her to giggle as I continue to kiss her playfully. "I really cannot wait for your sorry Ex to see how badly he screwed up." I tell her before I straighten back up and then kiss her lips once again, but harder this time.

I quickly deepen the kiss, dominating her warm mouth as my hands roam her half naked and very sexy body. Tris slowly pulls her soft lips from mine as she nibbles on my bottom lip while sliding her hands down my back and into the back of my briefs to grip my ass cheeks firmly.

"You know…" She gives me an amused smile as she squeezes my ass harder and pulls my hips roughly against hers. "…If you go back to dauntless smiling so much, everyone will think I drugged you with peace serum."

"I don't give a damn what those assholes think, baby." I tickle her side, making her giggle and squirm in my arms. "They'll understand my happiness, when they all find out that I get to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Tris smiles up at me as she reaches up and pinches my cheek. "Yeah, yeah; you sexy cheese ball." She laughs as she releases her hold on me and moves over to the coffee pot to pour her a cup of coffee. "I love you, husband."

"I love you more, wife." I wink at her as she fixes her coffee to her liking.

"That is so not possible, you sexy beast." Tris grins at me and sways her sexy hips as she walks back over to me. As soon as she's standing right in front of me, she crashes her soft full lips to mine, kissing me so passionately that my entire body feels as if its on fire.

Damn, I love what her soft lips are capable of. Every time my lips are pressed to hers, I'm reminded of the first time I got to taste her sweet kiss…

* * *

" _Be_ _still_ _, you crazy_ _woman_ _._ _" I growl playfully at Tris as I place her squirming little ass on the kitchen counter and hold her wiggling body to mine._ _"I_ _t doesn't hurt as bad as you think_ _. I promise…_ _" I_ _smile at her as I stare into her beautiful hazel eyes._ _"_ _…i_ _t'll be over before you know it_ _, Tris._ _"_

" _I changed my mind_ _,_ _Eric_ _._ _"_ _Tris_ _tries to wiggles out of my_ _arms once_ _again_ _,_ _but I'll be damn if I let her_ _back_ _out of this_ _now_ _._

" _Come on_ _,_ _Tris_ _._ _Y_ _ou_ _a_ _re dauntless_ _,_ _aren't you_ _?_ _I'll be gentle_ _, I swear that I will never hurt you…you know that, right?_ _" I whisper in her ear_ _, causing her to_ _instantly relax in my arms._

 _Tris nods her head and smiles at me._ " _Alright_ _, Eric, but hurry and_ _get it over with_ _._ _"_ _S_ _he_ _takes a deep breath and nods to herself_ _as she_ _straightens her body_ _on the_ _counter_ _in front of me_ _._ _"_ _B_ _ut if you stab me in the eye_ _, Eric,_ _I promise you that I_ _wi_ _ll bury you_ _alive_ _in the Amity gardens_ _._ _"_

 _Damn, I love it when she growls at me like that._

" _I'm not going to stab you in the eye_ _,_ _Tris_ _._ _" I_ _grin and shake my head as_ _I prepare one of the_ _many body_ _piercing kits_ _that_ _I bought before we left dauntless._

" _What_ _the hell are_ _you doing with all those piercing kits anyway_ _?_ _"_ _Tris mumbles as she watches my every move._

 _I just grin and wink at her_ _right before I push the needle through her eyebrow._

" _Son of a dauntless bitch_ _!_ _"_ _The silly woman yells_ _out as I pull the needle out of her eyebrow. Before I can hook the loop of the ring together, she reaches_ _her hand up to touch her eyebrow._ _"Fucking hell! That shit hurt, Eric!"_

 _I chuckle and shake my head as I grab her hand before she can touch the fresh piercing._ " _I only have_ _six_ _kits_ _,_ _Tris_ _…_ _" I laugh a_ _s I press my lips to_ _her hand_ _sweetly._ _"_ _…And d_ _o you kiss your mother with that mouth_ _, Beatrice Prior?_ _"_

" _Shut it_ _, butt hole._ _"_ _Tris laughs as she_ _pulls her hand_ _from mine,_ _slowly_ _._ _"_ _B_ _ut seriously_ _, Eric._ _Six_ _kits are a bit excessive_ _,_ _don't you think_ _?_ _"_

" _Eh_ _…_ _I figured I'd try to get one of these high bastards to let me pierce them while we're here_ _._ _" I shrug absentmindedly as I clean up everything_ _, while trying not to make eye contact with her_ _._

 _Damn it, Eric. Why did you have to make everything so awkward by kissing her hand like that? Stupid._

 _After_ _I_ _'m finished cleaning our mess, I slowly_ _turn back to Tris_ _when she jumps down from the counter. I_ _smile at her_ _when_ _I notice_ _that_ _she's_ _standing really_ _close_ _to me, now, and b_ _efore I realize what's happen_ _ing,_ _her_ _hands are on my cheeks and her warm_ _soft lips are pressed_ _against_ _mine_ _._

 _I groan and grip her hips tightly as I pull her body against mine, holding her body against me tightly. T_ _he kiss doesn't deepen_ _too much,_ _but_ _in my opinion,_ _it's the best_ _damn_ _kiss_ _that_ _I have ever experienced_ _in my entire life_ _._

 _All t_ _oo soon she pulls_ _her lips from mine_ _and smiles_ _up_ _at me_ _as she caresses_ _my_ _bottom lip with the pad of her thumb_ _._ " _I'm beginning to think_ _that_ _you truly are a_ _n amazing man_ _,_ _Eric_ _._ _"_

 _I release her hips and wrap my_ _arms around her slim waist just as s_ _he kisses me_ _once_ _again_ _. We both open our mouths at the same time and deepen this kiss, way more than our previous kiss. I groan and hold her tighter when I feel her suck my tongue into her warm mouth, kissing me with so much passion and raw need._

 _Oh fuck, I_ _'m so damn hard it hurts._

 _Tris moans and lifts her leg around my thigh as her fingers thread through my hair_ _._ _I let out a_ _loud m_ _oan as I_ _slide my hands down her body, to her ass. I squeeze her firm flesh as I lift her up into my arms, with her long legs wrapped tightly around my hips_ _, holding her perfect body tightly to mine. I feel every inch of_ _her_ _as we_ _continue to_ _devour each other_ _in the most primal way._

 _Oh god,_ _I change my mind_ _._ _T_ _his is the best kiss I've ever experienced._

 _The need to breathe become too great, so I slowly_ _I break the kiss with a few soft chaste kisses to her swollen and enticing lips_ _. Tris opens her bright eyes, then gives me the most beautiful smile as she leans in once more and nibbles on my bottom lip a few times._

 _I decide then and there to be completely honest with her._

" _Tris_ _…_ _" I drag my lips across her soft jaw, to her ear._ _"…_ _you_ _a_ _re the_ _only_ _reason I_ _took this mission, baby._ _" I kiss her right under her ear_ _then whisper softly._ _"I have wanted_ _to be with you,_ _since the moment I first saw you_ _. I am completely yours if you_ _'ll have me, baby._ _"_

* * *

"Call me stiff, baby." I hear my wife giggle from her seat beside me as we drive into the dauntless garage. "You're smiling like a loon, again, Mr. Coulter. Just like you were this morning." Tris leans across the middle console and kisses my cheek, then drags her tongue up my jaw to my ear. "Baby, will you please tell me what you've been thinking about, that has had you smiling like this all morning?"

Mmmm, this woman can get me to do anything she wants when she whispers in my ear like that.

I turn to her and peck her lips quickly then take her hand in mine as I focus back on the road before I crash the truck and kill us. "I was just remembering the night that we kissed for the first time." I kiss her hand that I'm still holding.

"You know…" Tris sighs dramatically as she set back in her seat. "We never did get to pierce any of those druggies in Amity."

I laugh and shake my head at my silly wife. "That, Mrs. Coulter, is because you became addicted to piercings, and Max wouldn't send us anymore kits."

"No, honey…I'm addicted to _you_ piercing me." The devil woman grins at me as she rubs my thigh.

Fuck! Now I'm reminded of the night she let me pierce her clit. Damn that was so fucking hot…fuck, I can't think about that right now. I will not enter Dauntless for the first time in a year and a half with a fucking boner.

"Jesus Christ baby, stop that…please." I groan and I take her hand before she can grab my dick.

Fuck, I'm already hard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, husband." Tris giggles as I park the truck in the garage and glare at her. "Oh look baby, there's Max. Who's the two guys standing with him?" Tris points out her window, trying to divert my attention…and succeeding.

I chuckle at her silly ass, as I look over at Max and see two guys, that I don't know, standing beside him.

Must be the new leaders in training from this years past initiation…

"I have no clue, baby doll. I think that they are the new leaders in training." I reach over and tug her nipple ring before opening the car door. "That's for making my dick hard, wife."

I laugh as I jump out of the truck to avoid my wife's pinching fingers. Damn, I hate it when she pinches me like that.

Shit hurts like a mother fucker.

"Longtime no see, asshole!" I yell out with a grin as I walk around the truck to the passenger side and help my beautiful, and sometimes mean wife out of the truck.

"How's married life treating the two of you?" Max smiles while moving towards us.

I open my mouth to speak, but stop just as the elevator door opens and Tris' candor friend steps out, then proceeds to run full force and tackle my wife to the ground in a bear hug.

"Shit Chris! I missed you too, but damn that shit hurt, woman!" Tris yells at her friend as I lean down and help them both up.

I wrap my arms around Tris and kiss her cheek. "You okay, baby?"

Before Tris can answer me, the Candor loud mouth butts in. "What in the crazy hell is going on with the two of you?! Are you guys together now?" She eyes us critically.

"Yes, but Eric and I are more than just together. We've actually been married for four months now, Chris." Tris smiles and wraps her arms around my waist then presses her lips to my jaw.

I just grin at the crazy Candor, then turn and kiss my beautiful wife's waiting lips. When Tris is thoroughly kissed I turn back to Christina and laugh because at this moment, she looks really constipated as she stares at me and Tris, like were from another planet.

"That reminds me, honey." Tris turns in my arms to face me once again. "We need to go see Tori and get our wedding band tattoos."

"We can go tomorrow after breakfast…" I kiss her lips softly then grin and wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. "…I have plans for you tonight, Mrs. Coulter." I growl in her ear, making her giggle.

"Ooh…do tell Mr. Coulter? What do these so called plans of yours involve, Husband?" Tris gazes at me through her long lashes.

"You…" I lean down and kiss the right side of her neck. "Me…" I nibble her jaw teasingly. "…And a whole lot of nakedness." I press my lips to hers roughly, kissing her passionately and not caring in the least that we are no alone.

"Holy shit!" I pull away from my wife's lips when Christina starts yelling. "How much peace serum did the two of you take out there in Amity?" Tris and I begin to laugh as the crazy Candor continues to yell at us. "He's even able to laugh and smile like a real human being!"

Everyone in hearing range begins to laugh at Christina's outburst. Well, all except for Tris that is. "Cut that shit out, Chris!" My sexy mean wife glares at her friend on my behalf.

I shake my head and lean down to rest my chin on Tris' shoulder. "It's okay, baby. That shit doesn't bother me at all." I whisper to her then kiss her shoulder to calm her feisty ass down.

"No." Tris shakes her head then glares at her friend. "It is not okay to disrespect my husband, and it bothers me, Eric." Tris crosses her arms over her ample breast, not taking her narrowed eyes off of her friend.

Damn, my wife is so fucking hot when she is pissed off.

"Sorry Tris…" Christina begins to apologize, but Tris cuts her off mid sentence.

"Don't apologize to me, Christina. You need to apologize to my husband." My overprotective wife says calmly.

…And fuck me, I love this woman even more. This is a side of Tris that I've never seen before. She didn't need to be this way in Amity, because we were almost always alone. That is one of the main reasons why I didn't really want to leave Amity. I love being completely alone with the woman that I love more than anything on earth.

Damn, I'm gonna miss living in Amity.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you, Eric." Chris smiles at me, but then she narrows her eyes and growls menacingly. "If you hurt my best friend like that piece of shit ex of hers did, _you_ will be the one hanging over the chasm."

I shake my head and then smile lovingly down at my beautiful wife as I trail my fingers down her soft cheek. "I could never hurt my gorgeous wife. I promise; you don't need to worry about that, Candor."

"Good. Now I have to get back to work, so I can take my lunch break." Christina hugs my wife once again. "I'll catch up with you at lunch, Tris. Later, Eric!" The crazy Candor grins and moves back towards the elevator.

This girl is seriously freaking weird…

"Alright guys!" Max claps his hands to get everyone's attention. "Eric, Tris. I already had all of your belongings moved into your new apartment, because we needed the one bedroom apartments for our new leaders. By the way, this is Jack Richardson and Mark Whitman. They'll be the last two chosen to join leadership. At least until Harrison or I retire." Max turns to the two guys standing behind him. "Boy's, this is Eric and Tris Coulter. Now that the introduction are out of the way. How bout you two boys grab their luggage and take it to their apartment for them?"

I smile and shake my head, while my wife just rolls her beautiful eyes at Max.

"Max, that is not necessary. Eric and I are fully capable of carrying our luggage to our apartment." Tris glares at Max.

"Nonsense, Tris. They are gonna take your things to your new apartment, while you two crazy Coulter's come with me. Now get to it, people." Max gives me and Tris a crazy looking smile as we leave the garage.

The weird look that Max is still giving us, has me kind of worried now. I wonder what the hell the old man is up to? With that crazy look in his eyes; it cannot not be good.

* * *

Ten minutes later I find myself standing beside Tris and Max on the catwalk looking down at the entire compound as they all eat their lunch and wait for Max to start his announcement.

I scan the crowd looking for Four. So that I can see the look on his face when he realizes that he'll never get Tris back. Just before Max begins to speak, I find four setting with all his friends, and looking up at my wife like she's still the love of his life and he didn't cheat on her.

Fucking idiot!

"Quiet down! I have an announcement to make, so shut the hell up now, people!" Max yells with that creepy smile still plastered on his face. "As you all should remember…a little over a year and a half ago, I sent two of our leaders out to Amity to make sure that we weren't bing attacked! Those two leader are back now, and they will continue their duties as your leaders. It will be as if they never left, and you all will respect them like you did before they left!" Max pauses again, and turns to me and Tris with a wide, mischievous smile. "I would like you all to give a warm welcome back to Eric and Tris Coulter!" Max places his hands on mine and Tris' shoulders as he smiles proudly at the two of us. My eyes stay locked on Fours confused face as Max continues. "I had the pleasure of marrying these two lovebirds four months ago in Amity, and I have never in my life seen a more happy and in love, couple. Congratulations again, guys, and welcome home!"

As Max says this, Four's face turns a weird shade of red before he jumps to his feet and storms out of the mess hall like a pissed off bull.

Now that was absolutely fucking priceless.

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!" Tris' Candor friend, starts singing like a crazy person.

All of Four's friends just stares at her like it's the first time they are hearing this piece of information.

Guess Christina wanted to surprise everyone, and now my appreciation for that crazy girl has just skyrocketed with this one act.

Tris and I begin to laugh hard, and as soon as we both calm down, I wrap my arms around Tris' waist and embrace her in a tight hug as I lean in and kiss her cheek lovingly.

"Ready to go home, Mrs. Coulter? You and I have a lot of christening to do today." I whisper against her neck, before I take her earlobe between my teeth and give it a little nibble.

"Mmmm…can't wait, husband." Tris moans and giggles at the same time.

"Damn…I love you, wife." I take her hand as we make our way down the stairs, only to be stopped and greeted by my wife's friends as we try to leave the mess hall.

"So Eric…" Uriah nods his head and rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet as he grins at me like an idiot. "How's the peace serum treating you?" The dumb ass laughs at his own joke. I just roll my eyes then laugh when my loving and overprotective wife slaps the back of the jackasses head. "Holy shit, Eric! You converted your wife into a damn pin cushion!" Uriah yells loudly then grins as he checks out Tris' facial piercings.

"Shut it, Uri." Tris laughs then sticks her tongue out at him playfully.

Uriah's eyes widen comically, at the sight of Tris' tongue ring. "What the hell kind of drugs were you crazy Coulter's taking out there in bum fucked Egypt?!" Uriah shakes his head as if to try and clear it, just as everyone laughs at his outburst.

Being around this dingle berry will more than likely cause my IQ to drop significantly, but I know that my wife loves the idiot like a brother. So I will gladly tolerate the moron if it makes my wonderful wife happy.

Damn it! I'm really gonna miss it being just me and Tris. We were never bothered by anyone, living in Amity, but now I can tell that, that type of seclusion will be hard to find in Dauntless.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all are liking this story.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think of the better revised version of this chapter.**_

 _ **Laters!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_**(Rewritten on June 18**_** ** _ **th**_** ** _ **2017)**_**

 ** _ **CHAPTER 3**_**

 _ **TRIS**_

Waking up to my husband snoring, is the only thing that makes me feel at home in this huge apartment that Max put us in. The size of this place really makes me miss our cozy little Amity apartment. At least in our Amity home, I could see my husband wherever he went from our bed in the tiny apartment; even the bathroom if the door was left open. Which he usually did anytime he was in there.

This new apartment is just way too big and I feel as if I could get lost if I wanted to.

I grin to myself as I lean over my still snoring husband and kiss his bottom lip, causing him to jerk a little and let out a loud snore.

I giggle as I climb out of the huge bed and make my way out of our room and down the stairs to the kitchen, quietly. Don't want to wake the bear early from his hibernation.

When I finally get to the kitchen I begin to think about why Max put us in a four bedroom loft apartment. Eric told me last night that he thinks that the old man wants a lot of grandchildren. So Max is simply encouraging us, by giving us an apartment that could house a lot of children.

I pointed out that Max wouldn't be our _child_ _'s_ grandfather. My loving husband just shrugged his massive shoulders and told me that Max has always wanted kids, but he and April cannot have them. So they'll be spoiling ours and treating them as they were their grandchildren.

I don't mind at all because I love April and Max. They are family in every way but blood, to me and Eric.

As soon as I begin looking in all the cabinets for a pan, to fix my husband some breakfast, I remember that we needed to go get things today, like pots and pans and anything else we'll need in order to cook here.

So instead, I begin to brew some coffee to wake my snoring husband up. The moment I begin to set up the coffee pot, I'm reminded of the day when Eric's out of character sweetness, went from innocent comments to sexual remarks.

That was the day I really started to notice that I wanted him in every way possible...

* * *

 _It's been a week since_ _Eric and I_ _arrived_ _in_ _Amity_ _,_ _and I've got to admit that it's not that bad living with Eric_ _. He's_ _surprising tamed and untamed at the same time_ _, and really funny_ _. Its_ _weird_ _to say the least_ _._

 _Eric is_ _a completely different person around me_ _now. He's_ _still extremely sarcastic and a big pain in_ _my_ _ass sometimes_ _,_ _but all and all_ _…_ _he's a really genuine guy_ _,_ _and_ _the giant beast of a man_ _really does love to cuddle…who knew_ _?_

" _Tris_ _!_ _" I hear Eric call out as he walks in the front door._ _"Where the hell are you, you crazy girl?"_

" _I'm in the kitchen_ _, behind the bar!_ _" I call out_ _to him_ _from my spot on the floor behind the island as I search for a pan_ _, so that I can cook our dinner tonight_ _._

" _Hey_ _there, sexy._ _" Damn that tone of voice he just used, has me feeling a little too hot right now._ _"_ _W_ _hat_ _a_ _re you doing_ _down there?_ _" I look up above me and see_ _that_ _Eric_ _is now_ _leaning across the_ _bar on his stomach, and_ _grinning down at me._

 _Damn that man is so freaking sexy when he smiles at me like that._

 _I lick my lips and grin at him._ " _Looking for a pan_ _. What_ _a_ _re you doing_ _, Eric?_ _"_

 _Holy shit, I didn_ _'t know that I could talk in a breathy voice like that, and sound so…sexy._

 _And judging by the way Eric is licking his lips and the way his gorgeous eyes just darken a little, I'd say that it was damn sexy, to him._

 _Eric clears his throat as he composes himself, and then grins down at me._ " _Oh nothing_ _much, darlin._ _" his smile gets bigger_ _as he stares down at me_ _._

" _Ok_ _ay,_ _big guy_ _._ _" I narrow my eyes at him._ _"What put that gorgeous smile on your face?"_

 _Eric reaches his hand out to me to help me stand, and I don't hesitate to take it. As soon as I'm standing, he tugs on my hand so that I'm leaning across the counter and our faces are so close._

 _Holy shit! Is he about to kiss me?_

" _Tris…_ _" Oh fuck, the sound of his voice is like pure sex. "_ _I found the Amity version of the Chasm_ _today._ _" He chuckles as he leans back._ _"I_ _t's a huge pond with a waterfall and everything_ _._ _"_ _He is now acting really_ _excited_ _as he describes this pond that he found._

 _Eric suddenly leans towards me again and wiggles_ _his eyebrows at m_ _e before he_ _moves even closer so that his lips are grazing my ear as he whispers._ _"_ _W_ _anna go skinny dipping_ _, stiff?_ _"_

 _Holy shit! I_ _'m either gonna kill him or jump him for that. My damn panties are fucking soaked._

 _I somehow stop myself from doing something really stupid, like jumping across this counter between us, and kissing the shit out of him._

 _I laugh and shake my head._ " _You truly are insane_ _;_ _aren't you_ _,_ _Eric_ _?_ _" I shake my head at the big idiot_ _._ _"I'm starting to think you really want to see me naked_ _._ _"_

" _Eh_ _…_ _I have my moments_ _,_ _and how_ _the hell did_ _you guess_ _?_ _I_ _seriously_ _can_ _not_ _wait to see you_ _r sexy_ _naked_ _body, baby._ _"_ _Eric grins and winks at me before he_ _jumps off the island and_ _struts his sexy ass_ _to the bathroom._

 _"_ _I am seriously convinced that_ _I_ _ha_ _ve stepped into an alternate universe_ _._ _" I shake my head_ _to clear it, then_ _proceed to cook_ _the sexy bastard_ _'s_ _dinner._

 _After I'm done cooking, I take my seat at the table and begin eating. A few minutes later Eric walks out of the bathroom in just his briefs_ _, with water droplets on his sexy chest._

 _T_ _hat's another thing_ _that I_ _'ve had to get use to, living with Eric_ _. Not that it was actually hard to get use to or anything, but the_ _man is not shy one bit_ _. Every_ _night after his shower, he_ _struts out in nothing but his tight as fuck briefs, and I can see the outline of everything Eric has to offer. Which is a whole lot if you ask me._

 _Hey,_ _I'm not complaining_ _about that shit one bit, because_ _the man is sexy as_ _fuck. His body is perfect, and ripped, and huge, and goddamn, I want to have my way with him right the hell now._

 _Damn!_ _Eric and his_ _body is_ _a really great distraction from my fucked up love life._

" _Are you picturing me_ _completely_ _naked_ _,_ _Tris_ _? You know, all you have to do is ask._ _"_ _T_ _he cheeky bastard_ _hooks his finger inside the elastic of his briefs._

 _Eric winks at me, and it_ _'s then that I_ _realize my fork is_ _stuck in the air,_ _half way to my mouth and I'_ _ve been_ _staring at his body_ _since he walked out of the bathroom_ _._

 _"_ _Eric_ _…_ _" I bat my lashes at him and my eyes are drawn to the front of his briefs where I could have sworn I saw him twitch._ _"That is for me to know, and you to…kiss my ass!"_

 _Eric and I both laugh, and the moment we calm down our_ _eyes_ _lock. He gives me a very sweet smile as he slides the tips of his fingers down my cheek. Eric_ _gives me one last sweet smile before he_ _shakes his head and_ _moves over to the stove to_ _fix his plate._

 _What the hell was that?_

 _I somehow come out of the daze that Eric put me in and begin to eat my rapidly cooling dinner._

 _I look up from my plate when Eric sits down at the bar, next to me. He is so close that I can feel the heat from his half naked body. It_ _'s like my body is aware and on fire from his closeness. God help me, I really want Eric._

" _You know_ _, Tris…_ _" Eric breaks_ _the silence_ _after_ _a while as he leans against me and brings his lips to my ear._ _"_ _…T_ _hose come fuck me eye_ _s that_ _you were giving me are very distracting_ _._ _"_

 _Holy fucking hell! That would have been a very sexy moment if I didn_ _'t start to fucking choke. Jesus Christ, I think I'm gonna die._

" _Shit Tris_ _,_ _I'm so sorry_ _._ _"_ _Eric begins to_ _pat my pack_ _as he continues to_ _chuckl_ _e_ _at_ _the situation_ _._

 _Asshole!_

 _As soon as I'm able to fucking breathe again, I glare at the sexy son of a bitch next to me._ " _I hate you, you damn butt hole_ _._ _" I cough out before taking a drink of my tea._

" _You fucking love me_ _,_ _Tris_ _._ _"_ _Eric laughs loudly just as_ _he pokes my ribs_ _._ _"_ _Y_ _ou just haven't realized it yet_ _, baby._ _"_

* * *

"I can't believe that the two of you got married." Chris grins at me as she sits at the table that Eric and I are currently occupying.

Eric and I are eating breakfast in the mess hall and cuddling like the newly weds that we are.

"What can I say, Chris? I just couldn't resist his sexy ass, when he constantly walked around in his briefs." I laugh as Chris shakes her head at us.

"You really are cute together, though. Even though it is really creepy to see you like this, Eric." She laughs before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Yeah, it is really cute, Tris, but do you want to know what I find even cuter?" Tobias glares at Eric as he sits across from me.

"What's that, Four?" Eric laughs at the jackass, before I can say a word to him.

"I'm not talking to you, asshole." Tobias glares at Eric and then back down at me. "I'm talking to the girl that left me without so much as a goodbye. Then she comes back to Dauntless a year and a half later, married to the biggest asshole on the fucking planet!"

I look at Chris, wondering why she didn't tell him that I knew all about him cheating on me. The crazy ex-candor just shrugs and continues to eat, with a smile on her face.

I look back to Tobias and narrow my eyes. "I would have said goodbye to you four, but you were sorta busy fucking Lauren in your bed when I stopped by after lunch the day that I left Dauntless. Hell, I probably wouldn't have even left Dauntless if I didn't see what I saw that day. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Really, thank you for cheating on me, because it opened my eyes and I realize that there was someone that is so much more worthy of my love. I am now married to a wonderful man, and he is not a cheating asshole, like you."

I turn and smile at my wonderful loving husband, just as he lifts my hand and kisses it.

"Tris…" Four starts but I interrupt him by holding my hand up and shaking my head.

"Don't even try it, four." I growl at him. "I saw the two of you naked and in your bed, going at it like you could care less that you had a girlfriend that you supposedly loved more than anything. I saw how you were too busy getting your rocks off to even notice me standing there. But what I really saw that day, was that I never meant a damn thing to you. I just didn't, and still don't understand why or how you could do that to me. Do _you_ even know why you cheated? Can you tell me why you think that you have a right to be pissed at me for moving on with my life, and being extremely happy with Eric? The way I hear it, you jumped right into a relationship with Lauren after you found out that I left, and then the moment I come back, you break up with the girl. What the fuck gives you the right to treat women like they mean nothing. Like they are just here to make you happy, you selfish jackass! I truly wanting to know what made you think that you could treat me like I didn't fucking matter!" I'm now standing and yelling in the very quiet mess hall. "You know what?" I laugh then calmly sit down and smile at Eric as I cuddle into his side again. "I don't really care to hear your delusional thoughts on this non important matter, because my life is perfect without you in it, Tobias, and it has been perfect since the moment I walk into your apartment and saw you for who and what you really are. Goodbye four, and I really do hope that someday, you can get your shit together enough, so that you can have a wonderful life, like I now have."

I've finally said all that I needed to say to Tobias, but I guess the jackass isn't done pleading his case because as soon as I'm finished speaking my mind to him, he opens his mouth and pisses me off, again..

"Tris, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. It just happened…I don't know what else to tell you, other than I didn't plan for it to happen…"

I cut him off there getting really pissed that he's still trying to lie to me. "You didn't plan for it to happen the first time you did it." I correct him.

"What?" He looks up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Tobias, I know that you and Lauren were having an on going affair. The day that I walk in on you and her in your bed, that wasn't the first time you cheated on me with her." I shake my head and sigh loudly. "I think that we'll get a lot further in this conversation, if you stop lying to me. I'm not an idiot, Tobias. So stop treating me like one."

"Well look at you." Tobias shakes his head and grins at me. "You just figured it all out, didn't you?" The asshole chuckles to himself. "Tris, I couldn't compete with your job and the long hours that you were _working_ with Eric. Hell, you were probably letting him fuck you over your desk before I ever cheated…" Eric suddenly leans over the table and smashes fours nose with a right hook.

Oh damn, that was so hot.

"You had better remember who the fuck you're talking to, asshole!" Eric glares at Tobias as he continues to yell. "If I hear you talking to my wife like that again, I will make damn sure you're kicked out of Dauntless, very fucking fast!"

"There's the Eric that doesn't freak us out!" Uriah yells out like an idiot.

I just roll my eyes at him, then look back to my pissed off husband and take his hand in mine. "Calm down, honey." I reach up and kiss his lips softly. "The asshole didn't break me when he cheated on me. Remember? So he doesn't stand a chance in hell at hurting me now, with harsh words and accusations. Alright, baby?" Eric nods to me as he kisses me softly. Letting me know that he's calm now.

I turn back to Tobias and point my finger in his face. "You would have known if I were cheating on you with Eric. In my office, or anywhere else for that matter, Tobias." I raise my eyebrow when a guilty look crosses his face. "Oh yes, I know all about you watching my every move from the control room. At the time, I thought it was just you being concern for me. That you were so scare something would happened to me, that you spent most of your shift in the control room, watching me and my every move, but now I know that you were just making sure that I was faithful to you." I give the asshole a very bright smile. "You do know that paranoia in your relationship, is the first sigh of your own indiscretions? You were fucking around on me and you were terrified that I was doing the same." I shake my head. "I'm not like you, Tobias. I would have never done that to you. So you can bet your sorry ass that I will never, ever do that to Eric." I turn to my husband and smile lovingly as caress his scruffy cheek. "I love my husband more than anything, and I will never leave him for anyone, or anything."

"I love you more, Mrs. Coulter." Eric smiles then leans down and kisses me sweetly.

"Fuck you both!" Tobias growls as he gets up and storms out of the mess hall.

Well...now that, that is over with, I turn back to the love of my life and press my lips to his again, but fiercely this time. When I'm satisfied…for now, I cuddle my body back into his chest with a very content smile on my face.

"Damn baby." Eric rubs his hand up the side of my thigh as he growls quietly in my ear, cause me to shiver in pleasure. "I really do love you more than anything." My sexy husband begins to kiss and nibble on my neck.

I turn my face up to look at him as I reach my hand to the back of his neck and thread my fingers through his soft hair, then pull his head down to me so that I can kiss his lips, again.

"Mmmm." We both moan together as I nibble on his bottom lip.

"I love you too, husband."

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 ** _YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO_** ** _…_**

 ** _FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_**(I don't own divergent)**_**

 ** _ **Repost date…June 18th 2017**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

 ** _ **CHAPTER 4**_**

 _ **ERIC**_

After that eventful and crazy breakfast, Tris and I left the mess hall and started to make our way to the tattoo parlor.

My beautiful wife and I are slowly strolling around Dauntless, hand and hand, looking around at everything that we actually missed about this place.

We decided to just take the long way to Tori's parlor, so that we can look around and get a feel for Dauntless again.

When we got married, Tris and I wanted to get our wedding bands tattooed on our fingers, instead of getting real wedding bands. We're also getting each others name tattooed down our ring fingers. It was actually Tris' idea to do this.

When Tris told me that this was what she wanted, and explained to me that she would rather have tattoos over jewelry, because tattoos were permanent and jewelry could be removed. I just smiled and told her that she was perfect in every way, that I love her more than anything, and that I was never letting her go.

"Hey Tori." Tris smiles the moment she and I walk in the shop. "Hey Bud. How have you guys been?"

Tori and Bud are both leaning over a laptop and they both smile when they see us. I hear a snort and roll my eyes when I notice Lauren sitting behind the counter with her arms crossed as she glares at Tris.

I just roll my eyes and ignore the bitch...for now.

"Oh my god, Tris! Eric!" Tori rushes over to us with a huge smile on her face. "It's so good to see you guys. You both look great!" She squeals as she hugs me and Tris both at the same time. "Married life look good on you both, but damn Eric. I never thought I would live to see the day that you settled down."

I grin at her just as Bud walks over to us and gives me a man hug, then lifts Tris off the ground in a massive bear hug. "I see your husband made good use of those kits that I sold him." He tilts Tris' head from side to side, looking at her visible piercings. "Damn Eric, you sure you don't want to rethink your leadership status? These piercing are damn good, man."

"Hell no, Bud. I'm only interested in piercing my wife." I chuckle then look over at Lauren when I notice that she is still giving my wife a murderous look, and it's starting to piss me the hell off. "Lauren, why in the hell are you looking at my wife like that? What the hell has she ever done to you?"

Lauren huffs as she glares at me. "Because I seriously cannot stand your bitch of a wife, Eric." Lauren turns back to Tris and sneers rudely. "After you left Four high and dry, he and I started dating and when the asshole heard that you were coming back, he broke up with me so that he could be with you again."

Tris laughs and shakes her head. "That's not my problem, Lauren!" My sexy ass wife sneers right back at the bitch just as rudely. "And I didn't leave four high and dry, bitch! I left him because he was fucking you while he and I were still dating." Tris lulls her head back and sighs in annoyance. "Look Lauren, I don't want anything to do with that cheating bastard, and I've never done anything to you to deserve this kind of treatment. You are the one that disrespected me by sleeping with four, while he was with me. And now here you are blaming me for his selfishness. I seriously suggest you take this shit up with him. I don't give a damn who you are or how highly you think of yourself, Lauren. If you keep this petty shit up with me, I will not hesitate to kick your scrawny ass out of Dauntless." Tris looks at her with her eyebrows raised. "Four is not my responsibility anymore. So if he doesn't want to be with you anymore, it's not my fucking fault. Look at it this way, at least he's not trying to cheat on you like he did me, but I highly doubt that's the case here because once a cheater always a cheater. My advise to you, is to find someone that is unattached and will treat you like a woman, not a common whore."

"Whatever." Lauren mumbles and she turns her head away from us, and then begins to sniff just as her shoulders start to shake.

Is she actually crying?

Tris looks at me and I can see her pissed off ire softening. She sighs as she looks back to Lauren. "Hey, Lauren…" My amazing wife smiles at the girl when she finally turns back to us. "I'm not mad at you for sleeping with four. I'm actually really thankful to you for that. I have a wonderful husband now." Tris smiles up at me then turns back to Lauren. "So thank you, Lauren." Tris places her hand on Lauren's shoulder. "Don't let Four belittle you like this any longer."

Tris turns and grins at Tori and Bud. "You two up to giving me and my husband a couple of tattoos?"

And just like that, my wonderful wife breaks the sudden tension as she changes the subject.

"Hell yeah!" Tori laughs as she motions us to the back of the parlor.

Once Tris and I are seated next to each other, I place my right hand on her thigh and grin at her just as Bud begins my tattoo while Tori starts Tris'.

As I look at my beautiful wife, I begin to think about the day that I told her that I love her more than anything, and then I made love to her for the first time. I also promised her that day, that I would be her husband before we moved back to dauntless.

I made damn good on that promise…

* * *

 ** _(_** ** _Lemonade & Flashback time_** ** _)_**

" _Eric, where are_ _you taking me?_ _" Tris_ _giggles_ _as she_ _tug_ _s_ _on_ _my hand_ _._ _"_ _Please_ _Slow down_ _. Baby_ _, m_ _y legs aren't as long as yours_ _._ _"_

 _I_ _stop walking and_ _pull her_ _sexy body against mine._ _"_ _I already told you, Tris. I_ _t's a surpris_ _e._ _N_ _ow_ _shush and_ _hop_ _your cute ass_ _on_ _my back, and hold on tight._ _"_

 _I squat down a little and hoist her on my back_ _, so that we can get to the pond faster_ _._

 _It's been a month_ _and a half_ _since the night I pierced Tris eyebrow_ _,_ _and_ _we shared_ _our first kiss_ _._ _Things have been going kind of slow with our relationship_ _,_ _but_ _I have never been happier._ _I know_ _that Tris_ _had_ _a lot of_ _things to work out with herself_ _because of her previous relationship._ _S_ _o I_ _have been, and_ _will be as patient as she_ _needs me to be because_ _I have_ _seriously_ _fallen completely_ _and madly_ _in love with this woman_ _,_ _and I will do anything_ _and everything_ _to assure_ _her_ _that_ _I will love her forever._

 _So t_ _oday I'm taking her to the water fall_ _that I found,_ _to tell her_ _exactly how I feel_ _about_ _her_ _; that I love her more than anything_ _._

 _God_ _,_ _I hope I don't screw this up_ _and make an ass out of myself in the process_ _._

 _I_ _'m suddenly knocked out of my thoughts when I_ _feel Tris' lips on my jaw before she breaks the silence. "Eric_ _, I really do not want to go back to Dauntless. If we could, would you stay in Amity with me?_ _"_

 _I turn towards her and quickly press my lips to hers. "I'd be willing to live anywhere with you, baby." I kiss her once more before I begin to trek through the forest, again._

 _"_ _Really?" Tris smiles and kisses my neck. "D_ _o you think Max w_ _ould_ _let us stay here_ _? We could commute back and forth to Dauntless a few times a week. Baby,_ _I really don't want to go back to dauntless_ _. I want to stay in our peaceful little bubble forever._ _"_ _I moan and grin when I feel Tris_ _nibble on my neck, all the way_ _up to my ear_ _._ _"I'm so happy here with you_ _,_ _and I'm_ _also happy_ _that you're not the asshole that I_ _once_ _thought you where_ _._ _" Tris giggles then squeals when I slap her bare thigh playfully._ _"But just so you know,_ _I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend_ _._ _" I smile at her confession a_ _s_ _rub her soft bare legs that are tightly wrapped around my waist._

 _"_ _You know,_ _I doubt_ _Max would allow us to move here permanently, but you can bet your sweet little ass that I will do everything in my power to get him to let us, at least come back a few weeks out of the year._ _"_ _I turn and kiss her_ _again._ _"_ _and_ _just so you know_ _…_ _I_ _a_ _m very_ _, very_ _happy here with you too_ _,_ _baby_ _._ _"_

 _I_ _continue to_ _walk through the_ _thick_ _bushes_ _that hides the most beautiful place that I have ever seen. The moment I step into the clearing_ _I hear Tris gasp_ _loudly_ _at the sight of_ _Amity_ _'s_ _hidden oasis_ _. "Oh my god_ _,_ _Eric_ _…_ _"_ _Tris slowly_ _slides off my back and_ _then_ _grabs my hand_ _._ _"_ _T_ _his place is so beautiful_ _. I love it!_ _"_

 _I smile down at her as she looks around us in awe of the beautiful scenery._ _A few minutes later Tris_ _turns to me and smiles as she begins to walk backwards towards the pond while she slowly_ _pulls her shirt over her head_ _with a wicked grin on her beautiful face._

 _Jesus Christ_ _,_ _she's not wearing anything under_ _her shirt_ _. I moan loudly as she_ _begins to_ _pull her shorts and_ _then her_ _panties down her legs._

 _Fuck me, she is so damn sexy._

 _My pants are rapidly getting tighter as she continues to walk backwards to the pond with that damn sexy grin, directed at me._

" _Are you coming_ _,_ _Eric?"_ _Tris turns her body and_ _wiggles her tight little naked ass at me_ _as she winks at me over her shoulder_ _._

" _I'm close to it_ _, you sexy woman_ _._ _" I confess breathlessly,_ _making her giggle_ _before_ _she_ _div_ _es_ _in_ _and disappears under_ _the water._

 _I_ _quickly_ _remove_ _all_ _my clothes and_ _then_ _jump in_ _and swim out to the middle._ _When_ _I surface_ _,_ _I don't see Tris anywhere._ _The moment I start to freak the hell out,_ _I feel her body slid_ _ing_ _up mine_ _, and then her hands_ _grabbing my ass_ _just as her_ _head pops up and out of the water,_ _right in front of me_ _. H_ _er face_ _is_ _so close to mine and I can feel_ _every inch of_ _her_ _sexy_ _body against me_ _._

 _I moan loudly when she wraps her legs around my hips and_ _press_ _es her hot core_ _into my extremely hard erection._ " _Fuck_ _, baby,_ _I want you so bad_ _._ _" I moan when her body moves against mine_ _,_ _creating a very delicious friction_ _._ _"_ _Do you have any idea what you do to me? Damn baby, y_ _ou have completely changed my world_ _._ _"_

 _I_ _groan into her mouth when she presses her lips to mine hard, immediately_ _deep_ _ening the kiss. Her tongue sliding and moving against mine passionately as she continues to grind herself against me._ _Tris pulls back a little_ _to nibble and suck on my bottom lip_ _as we both catch our breath_ _._ _Damn,_ _it_ _'s_ _tak_ _ing_ _all the strength_ _that I possess to keep myself from fucking her here and now, hard and fast._

 _F_ _uck_ _,_ _I am_ _crazy_ _for this_ _sexy_ _woman._

 _"_ _Oh yeah?_ _"_ _Tris grins at me and slowly_ _pulls away as she bites_ _her bottom lip_ _._ _"_ _Well then…_ _come and get me_ _,_ _baby_ _._ _I am all yours in every single way_ _._ _"_ _S_ _he kisses me on the lips briefly before quickly moving away from me_ _._

 _I realize a few seconds later that she's_ _now_ _swimming towards the waterfall._

 _I just grin as I chase after her and as soon as I swim under the waterfall,_ _I notice_ _that_ _it's shallow_ _enough that the water only come up to the top of my thighs._ _I_ _grin when I notice_ _Tris eyeing my body, and biting that bottom lip of hers as I move towards her._

 _I_ _slowly_ _approach her_ _before I grab her hands and lift them above her head and press them into the rock, holding them there with one hand as I slowly drag my other hand down her body, all the way to the back of her knee. I lift her leg up and hold it tightly to my hip as I grind into her._

 _"_ _Do you know how much you mean to me, baby?" I grind my throbbing cock into her even harder, causing her to lean her head back and moan. "How you make me feel by just being with me?"_

 _I_ _release my hold on her hands and thigh while_ _press_ _ing_ _my body_ _in_ _to hers_ _and_ _lifting her up_ _so that_ _she_ _can_ _wrap both her legs around my waist._

 _"_ _Oh god…" Tris tightens her legs around my hips and leans up to kiss me softly. "I want you. Make love to me now, Eric." She rocks her hips against mine hard, pulling a loud moan from me. "I can't wait any longer to have you, completely."_

 _"Are you sure_ _,_ _baby_ _?_ _" I ask her because I remember her fear_ _,_ _and I will never push her into having sex with me like Four did._

 _Th_ _at fucking_ _asshole pressured the shit out of_ _Tris,_ _until she gave in only a month after her initiation was over._

 _She told me that she wasn't even close to_ _being_ _ready to losing her virginity, but she said she was scared he would leave her or cheat on her. I could kill that_ _bastard_ _for the way he treated her_ _. Tris is the kind of woman that_ _should be worshiped and loved_ _, always_ _._ _Not used and mistreated._

" _Eric please_ _, baby, I need you now._ _"_ _S_ _he rubs her extremely hot core against my cock_ _again causing the_ _both_ _of us to gasp and_ _moan at the pleasurable friction_ _._ _"_ _I want you_ _now,_ _Eric_ _._ _I want all of you_ _._ _"_

 _"_ _Mmmm. Baby I will always give you anything you need or want." I trail my hand down her stomach and grasp my painfully hard dick._

 _Just as I press the head of my cock to Tris' tight entrance, she_ _leans in and_ _kisses_ _the fuck out of_ _me_ _, and then_ _suck_ _s_ _my bottom lip into her mouth_ _._ _I_ _groan in pure ecstasy as I_ _press her softly against the smooth wet stone_ _and ease myself_ _into her_ _hot, wet, and extremely tight sex._

 _O_ _h god she's my_ _favorite addiction._

 _I_ _seriously intend to_ _spend the rest of my life worshiping_ _her and her body_ _like she deserves_ _._ _T_ _his_ _beautiful_ _woman is my own personal angel._

 _"_ _Fuck!_ _" I groan loudly as I roll and grind my hips hard while I continue to thrust in and out slowly. "_ _You have no idea how long I've wanted and waited for you_ _,_ _Tris_ _._ _H_ _oly shit_ _…_ _baby_ _,_ _you feel so damn good and I'm so fucking glad you are_ _all_ _mine_ _._ _" I moan as_ _I keep a strong and steady pace while pushing my_ _throbbing cock in and out of her wet_ _,_ _hot core_ _._

 _F_ _eeling her tight_ _wet pussy gripping my dick like this, is the best thing that I have ever felt in my life_ _._

" _Oh god_ _! Yes…_ _Eric_ _…more, baby! Please…harder!_ _" She's_ _moan_ _ing loud as she thrust her hips against mine._ _"You feel so fucking good, baby." Tris raises her arms and grips the ledge on the rock behind her as she_ _stretches her body out and_ _lay_ _s_ _her head back against the rock_ _._ _Her beautiful body is_ _arch_ _ed_ _with her gorgeous_ _breast_ _rubbing and pushing against my_ _chest_ _as I continue to push in and out of her._ _"faster Eric_ _…_ _oh god yes_ _,_ _baby_ _! Just like that._ _"_ _Tris_ _cries out_ _,_ _rolling and grinding her hips into mine as I grip her ass and begin to move faster, harder and oh so_ _much_ _deep_ _er_ _._

 _I lean forward and suck her pert nipple into my mouth hard as I start thrusting faster than before. I feel her hands in my hair when I bite down gently on her hard nipple, causing her to scream out in pleasure. I gasp and throw my head back as her quivering pussy begins to squeeze and grip my dick harder, just as I begin pumping in and out of her erratically._

" _Son of a bitch_ _!…oh damn,_ _you feel so good_ _…so fucking_ _tight_ _, baby!_ _" I_ _shift my hips and grip her thighs as lean back a little and roll my hips, up and down, hard and fast._

 _"_ _Eric! Don't stop baby…please…harder!" Tris screams as she drags her nails up and down my back._

 _"_ _Oh fuck…_ _I'm not gonna last_ _much_ _long_ _er, baby._ _Y_ _ou feel too damn good_ _._ _" I moan louder as I begin to pound into her_ _as hard and as fast as I can, at her request. F_ _uck_ _!_ _T_ _his woman feels so damn good_ _._ _"_ _Holy shit!_ _I_ _'ll never_ _get enough of you,_ _baby._ _" I lean in and capture her parted lips in a quick kiss, then groan against her mouth._ _"_ _I'm s_ _eriously_ _fucking addicted you_ _,_ _baby._ _" I press my mouth to hers_ _again,_ _devouring her completely_ _as I push us both closer to that blissful edge_ _._

 _T_ _his_ _beautiful_ _goddess_ _of mine,_ _has me hooked forever_ _._ _H_ _ow the fuck Tobias could cheat on her_ _, like he did?_ _I will never understand_ _that shit…_ _and with Lauren_ _, the Dauntless whore?_

 _Whata complete fucking moron._

 _I've barely had a taste of Tris_ _,_ _and I know for a fucking fact that I'm gonna marry this woman before we move back to dauntless._ _I will never let my beautiful, angel go. I_ _'d die for Tris, and I would definitely kill for her._

 _She is absolutely everything to me._

"Fuck yes… _ERIC!_ _" Tris cries out as I feel her walls begin to spasm around me_ _harder than before. E_ _ffectively causing me to spill inside her_ _at the exact moment her body shatters around me, in complete ecstasy_ _._

 _"_ _Oh god Tris! You feel so good, baby..._ _" I growl against her neck before sucking hard at her pulse point,_ _leaving my mark on her._

 _I press my forehead to hers as I caress her cheek. We both are breathing like we just ran two miles._

 _Once_ _our breathing has evened out I press my lips to hers tenderly_ _,_ _and in this moment in time I feel like my life has finally come together_ _._ _With Tris, I am complete and happy._ _I will never be with anyone else_ _but her, as long as I live._ _Tris is it for me and hopefully she feels the same way_ _about me_ _._

 _I smile and close my eyes as I press a lingering kiss to her swollen lips. "_ _I_ _am completely_ _in love with you_ _,_ _Beatrice Prior_ _._ _" I confess with my lips still pressed against hers_ _._ _I open my eyes and lean back to look at her as I continue._ _"I've been in love with you since t_ _he day you came to Dauntless,_ _and when you jumped_ _off that roof_ _first_ _,_ _I promised myself that someday_ _…_ _somehow, you would be mine_ _._ _" I kiss her lips softly._ _"I love you more than anything, baby."_

 _Tris smile as she scratches her nails through my hair. "_ _I don't know what it is that you're doing to me_ _,_ _Eric_ _._ _O_ _r how you've managed to make me feel more for you than I have ever felt for_ _anyone…_ _"_ _S_ _he_ _stops and_ _kisses my lips softly_ _, again._ _W_ _hen she pulls_ _her lips from mine,_ _I see a_ _single_ _tear roll down her cheek_ _._ _"_ _…but_ _I do know that I'm madly and completely in love with you too_ _,_ _Eric_ _._ _I want you_ _,_ _forever and always_ _._ _"_ _Tris_ _looks down and bites her bottom lip_ _just as another tear rolls down her cheek._ _"_ _P_ _lease don't hurt me,_ _Eric._ _I_ _won_ _'t_ _survive you hurting me_ _like Tobias did_ _. You own my heart_ _. So please, don_ _'t break it._ _" She kisses my cheek softly_ _,_ _then drags her_ _swollen beautiful lips to mine in a soft and sensual but powerful kiss._

 _I shake my head as soon as we break the kiss to breathe._ " _Never baby_ _._ _I_ _w_ _ould never hurt you_ _…there_ _'s no way in hell that I would ever be capable of hurting you, baby._ _" I press my lips to her soft neck, moving slowly up to her ear_ _._ _"I don't plan to take you back to dauntless without marrying you first_ _, Tris._ _"_

 _When I'm done lavishing the soft skin of her neck with my mouth, I thread my fingers through her wet hair and look deeply into her hazel eyes._

 _"_ _So…about this wedding that you speak of._ _"_ _S_ _he_ _gives me a coy little_ _smil_ _e_ _._ _"When do I get to become your blushing bride, Mr. Coulter?"_

" _Whenever you want,_ _future Mrs. Coulter._ _" I_ _grin as I_ _lift her up above my head_ _,_ _before lowering her to me and hugging the shit out of her_ _beautiful naked body._ _"I'll give you the world_ _,_ _baby._ _" I_ _adjust her in my arms and then_ _run my fingers through her hair_ _, tilting her head back._ _"_ _A_ _nd I'll_ _do all that I can to_ _convince Max to let us move here permanently after our first child is born_ _._ _"_ _Tris give me a very beautiful smile._ _"_ _I_ _t may take a while_ _, baby,_ _but we will live here again_ _._ _I'll_ _just have to_ _build us a bigger home_ _,_ _right over there_ _._ _" I point to the clearing_ _on the west side of the pond._

"Really?! _"_ _Tri_ _s_ _squeals, causing me to let out a hearty laugh as I nod my head._

 _"_ _I told you…" I lean forward and take her earlobe between my teeth gently. "I plan on giving you the would, baby."_

* * *

 ** _~Tris~_**

"Okay…" Tori gets mine and Eric's attention off each other, and on her as she claps her hands together. "..you guys are all done."

I look down at my finger and grin because it's better than I thought it would be. The Dauntless flames are circling my ring finger and Eric's name is written in small script down my finger to the nail.

I absolutely love it.

Eric slides his hand in mine while I'm looking at my tattoo. I look at his ring finger and feel tears burning my eyes. His is the same as mine but his has my name written in the same script down his finger. Both our tattoos are simply fucking beautiful.

"I love you, Mrs. Coulter." Eric leans over the armrest between us and kisses my lips softly.

"I love too, Mr. Coulter." I grin against his mouth. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always, baby." Eric kisses me once more, before we turn our attention to Tori and Bud.

"Our tattoos are perfect, guys. Thank you both so much." Eric tells them with a huge smile.

"The Two of you really are cute together." Tori grins at me then turns and points her finger at Eric. "I expect a niece or nephew soon, buddy." She tells him sternly, causing us both to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah…" Eric winks at me then turn his attention back to Tori. "How much do we owe you?"

"Not a damn thing. It's our wedding gift to you both." Bud waves us off, but Eric shakes his head no.

"We appreciate that, but these are our wedding bands, so we have to pay for them." Eric pats Bud on the shoulder.

"Well, since you put it that way…" Tori rolls her eyes. "That will be will fifty points all together, Mr and Mrs. Coulter." Tori laughs as she tries and fails to take on a formal business tone.

Once we've paid and said our goodbye's, Eric and I go to leave the shop and head home for the rest of the day, but before we can leave, Lauren stops us right outside the door.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, Tris…and for doing what I did to you back when you were dating four." Did Lauren actually just apologize to me? Before I can snap out of my shock, Lauren continues. "I'm really happy for you and Eric. You really do make the perfect couple." She hugs me, causing me to stiffen on impulse. "I hope that, one day, you can forgive me for everything that I did to you."

"Thank you Lauren and I've already forgiven you." I smile at her just as Eric wraps his arm around my waist. "I really hope that you take my advise, and find someone that will treat you right. Don't settle for someone that only cares for himself. He's not worth the heartache." I tell her before Eric and I leave the shop.

"Baby…" Eric kisses my hand as we walk through the compound. "You truly are one of a kind, and I love you more than anything, woman."

"I love you too, Eric." I lay my head on his chest when he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

As we move through the pit on our way home, I begin to feel sick to my stomach. I have been feeling this way for a week now, but this is much worse than I have felt so far.

The moment we walk through the door of our apartment, I drop Eric's hand and run to the bathroom as fast as I can. I make it to the toilet and begin to throw up everything that I ate today, with no time to spare.

"Tris? Baby, are you okay?" Eric asks as he pulls my hair back and rub my back soothingly.

I don't answer him right away, because as soon I know that I won't throw up again, I move over to the sink and rinse my mouth out, then wash my face with cold water. I turn to my wonderful, but very worried husband and give him a weak smile as he caresses my clammy cheeks.

"Are you okay now, baby?" Damn. My poor husband looks really worried that something is seriously wrong with me.

"Yeah, baby…I'm fine, but…" I sigh then give him a reassuring smile. "I've been feeling sick for a week now, and I kinda think that I may be pregnant." I bite my bottom lips nervously as I wait for his response.

Eric looks really stunned for all of five seconds, but then his entire face lights up and he gives me the biggest smile that I have ever seen.

"Holy shit…I'm gonna be a dad!"

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **This chapter was rewritten and reposted on June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **2017**_

 ** _FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_**Rewritten and reposted 6/20/17**_**

 ** _ **Enjoy!**_**

 ** _ **CHAPTER 5**_**

 _ **T**_ _ **ris~**_

Eric and I are currently sitting in the infirmary, waiting to be seen. Yesterday, after I told him that I thought I was pregnant, he immediately called Erudite to have their OBG/YN come to Dauntless to examine me. As it turns out, though, my new doctor is also my mother in law.

Eric said that she's the best, plus he wants me to meet her. He reassured me that I have nothing to be worried about, but I can't help it. I'm meeting his mother today, and she will be examining me to find out if I'm pregnant with her grandchild.

I'm freaking nervous as hell right now.

On the plus side, my wonderful husband is so excited about this. The gorgeous man hasn't stopped smiling since I told him. Last night he kissed and cooed to my flat belly for over an hour. It was so sweet that I had tears in my eyes the entire time.

We discussed baby names and the gender that we want our first child to be, for hours. I know Eric wants a boy, even though he said that it didn't matter to him just as long as our baby was healthy and happy.

I just know that Eric will make a wonderful father to all our children. God, I love that man so damn much.

"Sweetheart." Eric brings my hand up to his lips. "Stop fidgeting and relax, honey. My mother wont bite, I promise." Eric chuckles and kisses my hand once more, before placing both our hands on my thigh. "My mother will love you, because I love you, baby."

I smile and nod as I lay my head on his shoulder. "God, I really hope so." I raise my head up and press a soft kiss to his freshly shaven cheek. " And I love you too, my wonderful husband."

Eric smiles down at me as he tilts my head up and press his lips to mine in a lingering kiss.

"Tris Coulter?" I look up and see a nurse motioning for us to follow her. Eric and I get up and follow her to the back quietly. When we get to an exam room she hands me a cup. "We need a urine sample." She smiles at me and point me to a closed door on the other side of the exam table. "The restroom is right through that door, and when you're done just put the cup in the little window to the right of the sink."

After I'm done doing my business and washing my hands, I walk out of the bathroom only to see my silly husband making a balloon out of a latex glove.

"Well, at least our kid will have someone to play with." My husband cuts his eyes to me and grins as he puffs out his cheeks and blows more air into the glove, then ties it off.

"Tris, honey...I seriously cannot wait to be a dad." Eric smiles at me as he sets his balloon down and then wrapping his strong arms around my waist, pulling my body against his. "The nurse said that you have to give me a striptease, and then put this on." Eric wiggles his eyebrows as he reaching around me, grabbing a paper gown.

"Oh my god, Eric! She did not say that." I slap his shoulder as he laughs.

"Awe baby, come on?" My silly husband pokes his bottom lip out as I continue to shake my head. "Oh alright, but I get to help you get naked, and then when we get home you owe me a really good striptease."

I roll my eyes at him as he helps me remove all my clothes. Eric groans while dragging his hands down my body to my hips as soon as I'm completely naked.

"Shit baby." He leans down and kisses my neck as he grabs my bare ass. "You are seriously making me so fucking hard. Mmmm…damn, I love this sexy body of yours, Tris."

Eric finally releases his hold on me and helps me into the gown. The moment the gown is covering me my sweet husband lifts me off the ground and sets me on the exam table.

"Thank you, husband." I kiss his tasty lips then lay back and get comfortable.

"You are very welcome, wife." Eric leans over me and opens the gown and drags the tip of his finger down between my breast to my flat stomach. He slowly leans down and kisses my belly so tenderly, that I get chill bumps from the soft contact of his lips.

"You are going to be the most adored baby in the entire compound." My super sweet husband coos to my belly. "Daddy's gonna teach you how to kick ass before you can even walk."

I run my fingers through Eric's hair as he kisses my stomach over and over. "Honey," I tug his hair a little to get his attention. "We don't know if I'm pregnant yet." I giggle as he drags his tongue across my belly button.

"I know, sweetheart." Eric lays his head down and looks up at me, with his ear pressed to my stomach. Damn, my husband is so hot. Especially when he looks at me like that. "If you're not pregnant now, baby…" Eric gives me a mischievous little smirk. "You will be, pretty damn soon. I will seriously lock us in our bedroom and ravish you over and over, until one of my little swimmers hits the mark, baby."

"Well shit, Eric..." I laugh. "You've got me kinda hoping that I'm not pregnant right now, so that I can experience that sex marathon that you speak of. I really want to see how much stamina you really have, big boy." I grab his ears and pull his head up then press my mouth to his.

"Oh baby, we are doing that regardless." Eric moans as he trails his hand down between my legs as he shoves his tongue in my mouth. "Mmmm. Baby we need to stop before my mother walk in and catches me playing doctor with my very naughty wife."

"Too late, son. You kids are already busted." Eric and I both snap our heads towards the door when we hear the door shut and a woman laughing. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist poking fun at my son."

I can feel my cheeks growing hotter and hotter as Eric scrambles to cover my body with the paper gown, because apparently the only thing that I am able to do at the moment is cover my face with my hands.

I am so embarrassed...No, I am fucking mortified.

"Hi, mom." I hear my husband laugh as he grabs my hands and removes them off my face then helps me sit up. "Sorry baby." Eric smile down at me, apologetically.

"Hello, my sweet baby boy and his beautiful wife." The woman that look just like my husband smiles at us, then pulls Eric to her and hugs him tightly. "How have you been, sweetheart?"

"I'm wonderful." Eric laughs as he releases his mother from their hug and the grabs my hand.

"I can see that." She chuckle as she looks at me with a very sweet smile. "So this is my new beautiful daughter. It is so nice to finally meet you, sweetheart." Mrs. Coulter leans in and hugs me. After a second or two I hug her back.

"Tris, Baby, I want to formally introduce you to my mother and your new Doctor, Kate Coulter." Eric smiles as he kisses my cheek. "Mom, this is my amazing wife, Tris."

"It is so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Coulter." I smile at my mother in law.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Tris." Mrs. Coulter claps her hands together as she smile a brilliant smile. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, I would like to be the first to inform you both that I'm going to be a grandmother."

"Seriously?" Eric looks at his mother then down at me before kissing my lips, excitedly. He quickly pulls his lips from mine and smiles the brightest smile that I have ever seen him smile. "I'm going to be a dad. We're going to be parents, baby."

Oh god. Now I'm crying.

Eric presses his palm to my cheek and gazes down at me lovingly, as as my happy tears flow freely. "We're having a baby. I love you, husband.

"I love you more, wife." Eric wraps his arms around me kissing every inch of my face, with loud smacking kisses.

Mrs. Coulter suddenly wraps her arms around us before kissing us both on the cheek. "So who wants to see my grand baby?" Eric and I both look at her with clear confusion written our faces. Mrs. Coulter laughs as she wheels a weird looking monitor next to us. "I'm going to do an ultrasound, so that we can determine how far along you are, and how many babies are in there. When I'm done with that, I'll have a nurse come in and draw some blood, so we can make sure mommy and baby are healthy. Okay?"

Mrs. Coulter motions for me to lay back then opens my gown to expose my lower belly. I jump when she squeezing some type of very cold lubricant on my stomach. "Sorry, sweetheart. This stuff is always really cold." She smiles as she grabs some sort of contraption and presses it to my belly then moves it around a bit before stopping as she presses a few buttons on the keyboard under the monitor. "There's that grandchild of mine…" She points to the monitor then presses a few more keys. "…and there's the heartbeat. Strong and steady."

Oh my goodness. I feel a tears roll down my cheeks as I look at the monitor that's allowing us to see our unborn child, and in that moment, when I hear the sound of our baby's heartbeat, I begin to sob.

I cry as my wonderful husband holds my hand tightly in his, neither one of us willing to look away from the image of our baby. "We created that little life together, Eric. That's our baby. Oh my god…I love you so much."

"I love you more, baby." When I look at Eric as he turns my face to kiss me, I notice his cheeks are wet and his eyes are filled with tears. My big bad husband is crying happy tears with me. Oh god this just makes me cry even harder as we continue our chaste but lingering kisses.

"It looks like you are about seven weeks pregnant, Tris" Mrs. Coulter smiles at us after mine and Eric's little moment. "I'll come back to examine you once a month during your first trimester. Twice a month during the second trimester, and once a week during your third trimester." She hands me and Eric a few printouts of the ultrasound and keeps one for herself.

"I'm going to give you a few different prenatal vitamins for you to take throughout the entire pregnancy." She opens a bag and pulls out a few pill bottles. "I want you to take this one in the morning with your breakfast, then take this one in the afternoon with your lunch." She hands Eric two of the three bottles, then holds up the third bottle. "This one is to be taken at night right before bed, but make sure you eat a small snack with it if its been a while since you've eaten dinner." She turns to grab my chart and begins to write something down. "Alright…the nurse will be in shortly to draw some blood and then you are all done, sweetheart. I'll see the two of you in one month, but I want you to call me if there are any problems. Day or night. If you feel like something is wrong, you call me right away." She gives Eric and I both a stern look before she leans down to hug us at the same time.

"I love you, mom...and I will definitely call you if we feel like something's wrong." Eric kisses his mother's cheek. "Oh, and tell dad I want him to come with you to one of Tris' appointments, so that he can meet her. We'll all have dinner, or something."

"I love you too, hun. I'll bring him with me as soon as I can. Oh, and you better take care of your beautiful wife, or I'll bend you over my knee, young man." Eric's mother gives him a pointed look, causing me to laugh hard.

"That's not a problem mom." Eric chuckles as he rubs my back. "My wife, and baby will always be my main focus."

"Good boy. I raised you right." She winks at me. "Alright kids, I'm going to head back to Erudite, and I'll call you tomorrow to let you know if we find anything wrong with the blood work." She smile at me just as a nurse walks in to take my blood. "Oh, and welcome to the family, Tris."

"Thank you Mrs. Coulter." I smile at her as she moves towards the door.

"No…thank you for giving me my first grandchild, dear, and thank you for making my son very happy." She smiles and wave one last time as she leaves the room.

After the nurse drew all the blood that they needed, Eric helped me get dressed. He also reminded me of the striptease that I supposedly owe him. My husband is one of a kind.

I seriously do love him, and unborn child more anything.

As Eric and I leave the infirmary, I begin to think about the day that Eric officially proposed to me. It was also the day that I saw the kid in him as well. So innocent and perfect.

We had just gotten back from walking around Amity, and shopping for the things that we needed so that I could cook our dinner that night. It was very rare that we would join the Amity at meal times. Eric said that its because he loves to watch me cook and would rather eat the food that I cooked that tasted a hundred times better, than eat something that taste like shit and was made by someone that he doesn't know.

My sweet and loving husband is really fickle like that…

* * *

… _ **Flashback…**_

* * *

"Tris..." I suppress a moan when Eric leans down and whispers in my ear then nibbles my earlobe. "What are we gonna cook tonight, baby? I want something real messy."

Eric moves so that he is now standing behind me with his hands perched on my shoulders. I lean my back against his chest and tilt my head up to smile at him. Eric closes the distance between our lips and kisses me passionately, until and old lady clears her throat. Eric chuckles against my lips before pulling away with a wicked grin. He winks at the lady and turns back to me when she huffs at him and quickly walks away.

I shake my head at his antics as I grab some prepackaged ground beef. "How about Sloppy Jo's?"

"Mmmm…sound good to me, baby. I haven't had that in a long time." Eric grins as he leans down and kisses my cheek. "Get some of that cake over there for dessert." He gives me a sultry look as he squeezes my hips. "Tonight I feel like having my cake and eating it too…off your naked body."

"Mmmm." I wink at him. "That sounds very promising, Mr. Coulter."

"Oh it will be, Ms. Prior." Eric slaps my ass. "I'll be right back, baby." Eric pecks me on the lips and begins to walk out of the market. "Don't forget the cake, Tris!" He calls over his shoulder before he get too far away.

"God I love that man." I chuckle to myself as I grab a whole chocolate cake.

I seriously love how they have things already made and packaged for you, here. They don't do shit like that in Dauntless, or Abnegation. You have to call and order things like ground meat and cakes before hand, and it usually takes a few hours before you can pick it up.

Once I've paid for our groceries, I begin to look around for Eric. After only a few minutes of searching, I spot him playing catch with a little boy outside of the market. My heart warms at the sight of Eric, smiling and laughing as he encourages the small child to throw the ball little harder. If it wasn't for Eric's usual dauntless attire, you'd think he was Amity.

Eric has seriously become a completely different person here. It's like he can truly be himself, and I absolutely love the man that he truly is. Eric is the best person that I know, and I'm madly in love with him.

"What are you smiling at, baby?" Eric breaks me from my thoughts as he opens the door to our apartment. "You've been smiling like that since we left the market."

As we walk into our apartment I'm hit with an overwhelming love for this place because this is mine and Eric's first home together. Even though it's small, it's still pretty incredible. The bedroom, kitchen, and dining room are all basically one room. Hell, the only separate room is the bathroom, but this place is cozy and it's mine and Eric's first home together. I would give anything to stay here with him forever. I really hope that he meant it when he told me that he was going to marry me before we move back to dauntless, because I really want to be his wife before we leave our little Amity home.

"I'm just thinking about how wonderful our life is here. How amazing you are, and how much I love you." I smile over my shoulder at him as I start to put all our purchases away. "Hey Eric?" I look over at him and bite my bottom lip. "Did you mean what you said when you told me that you were going to marry me before we move back to dauntless?"

Eric smiles as he quickly moves towards me, and in the blink of an eye, I'm in his strong arms with my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. Eric's lips are moving against mine urgently and with a passion that I've only ever felt with him. All too soon he breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to mine with his eyes closed.

"God yes, baby." He presses his lips to mine again then opens his eyes."Tris, I'd marry you right now if I could. I told you that you are it for me, baby, and I meant it." Eric grins as he places a few small sweet kisses to my lips, before setting me back on my feet and kneeling down to one knee in front of me. "Tris, baby, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you, and I will love you until our last breath." He brings my hand to his lips and kisses my ring finger. By now, I have tears streaming down my cheeks. "I don't have a ring yet, but baby, I'll buy you any ring your beautiful heart desires once we get back to Dauntless." My wonderful man smile as wipes my tears away, in vain because I'm still crying like a baby. "Beatrice Prior, will you make me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife?"

I throw myself in his arms so suddenly that we both fall to the floor with me on top of him. Straddling his hips as I kiss every inch of his gorgeous face. "Yes, I'll marry you! Oh god, baby, I love you so much." I press my lips to his softly and grin as I tug his bottom lip.

"Really…" Eric mumbles against my lip then chuckles as he threads his fingers through my hair when I refuse to break this kiss. "Fuck…Mmmm…I love you…like crazy, baby." He chuckles again when I finally release his lips and let him breath.

Eric quickly set up, and somehow gets to his feet still holding me in his strong arms. He grabs the phone that Max gave us for emergencies only, and dials Max's number before he puts it on speaker so that I can hear the conversation.

Eric doesn't once take his eyes off mine throughout the entire phone call.

"What's up, Max?" Eric is really freaking cute when he sounds so excitedly like that.

"What's up Eric…" Max chuckles as he mimics Eric's excitement. "You sound really weird, dude. Oh god…" Max begins to laugh hysterically. "…please tell me you ate the bread, Eric? You gotta tell Tris to video this shit…please!"

I begin to laugh loudly, forgetting the phone is on speaker. "Oh shit! You both have been eating that bread. Haven't you?" Max is still laughing his ass off.

"Shut the hell up Max! Tris and I know better than to eat the bread here, you dumb ass!" Eric yells as he rolls his eye. "Listen dude, we need you to come visit us tomorrow morning. It's important to bring April." Eric pauses for a second. "Plan to stay the entire day to, okay?"

"What? Why?" Max sounds really confused."What's going on, Eric? Has there been more activity? Do we need more soldiers out there? Why does my wife need to come?" I think Max is trying to play twenty question now.

"No, it's nothing like that, Max. I just need you and April here in the morning, bright and early. Oh, and you both need to bring a change of nice dress clothes." Eric pauses then grins as he continues. "And could you bring us some more piercing kits, please?" Eric's still grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, we'll be there." Max sighs and I can just picture him shaking her head. "but I refuse to bring piercing kit with me. If you want something pierced, you can wait till you get your asses back to Dauntless."

Eric rolls his eyes. "Whatever, man. Just be here around eight. Tris and I will have breakfast ready for you guys when you get here. See you tomorrow, and be careful, Maxwell." Eric laughs loudly when Max growls at him for call him Maxwell.

As soon as Eric ends the call, he lifts me up and tosses me on our bed playfully. I laugh and squeal as he jumps on top of me, while bracing himself with his arms to keep most of his weight from crushing me.

"Baby, stop…" I giggle as Eric starts bouncing on top of me. "…Why do we need Max here tomorrow?" I smile brightly at my sexy fiancé as I lift his shirt over his head.

"Because..." Eric quickly removes my tank top, then slowly unbuttons my shorts. "...tomorrow I am making an honest woman out of you, Tris...shit, baby, that feels so good." Eric hiss when I tug his jeans and briefs half way down his legs, then quickly begin to stroke his hard cock.

"Mmmm." I moan loudly when Eric sucks my nipple into his mouth hard. "So, by this time tomorrow evening I will be able to call you my sexy husband?"

Eric nods as he swiftly enters me. "Fuck yes…and I can finally call you my sexy wife, baby."

* * *

 ** _...End of flashback..._**

* * *

When we get to the mess hall Eric and I sit down at the our usual table, across from Max and April. Max eyes Eric critically as he continue to eat his cake that I'm about three seconds from stealing.

Damn my husband and his idea of a healthy diet for me while I'm pregnant. Sexy asshole told me as soon as we left the infirmary that I needed to cut back on my junk food addiction…starting with my favorite fucking cake.

"Okay…" Max cuts his eyes over at me then looks back at Eric. "You are grinning like crazy right now, and Tris is alternating glares at you and lustful looks at my cake. She's looking at it like she's about to steal it." Max slides his cake further away from me. Asshole. "So what going on, man? I know you have some kind of good news by the Amity size smile you're wearing." Max laughs loudly, before looking at me.

"Tris, baby, leave Max's cake alone. It's not good for you to eat that shit now that you are not just eating for yourself." Eric points his finger at me sternly.

"Eric." I growl at my husband. "A slice of cake a day, will not hurt our baby, you big…meany." I cross my arms and huff.

Eric wraps his arms around my waist, placing his hand on my stomach then opens his mouth to say something, but he's cut off by April squealing really freaking loudly and clapping her hands together as she bounces in her seat.

While April has mine, and her husband both distracted, I lean over and discretely swipe Max's slice of cake and quickly devour it before Eric notices.

"Damn it, baby!" Oops. Busted…

I turn to my glaring husband and smile the best I can with my cheeks full of cake. "Wuuut?" I try to ask, but my mouth is kind of full at the moment.

My adorable husband tries to stay upset with me but I guess I look rather funny right now because he starts laughing and shaking his head just as April stops her crazy squealing.

"You're having me a grand baby?!" April stands with a huge smile when Eric and I both nod to her. "Everyone, Shut the hell up!" She yells really loudly, getting everyone's attention. "I would like to announce that my honorary daughter Tris, is pregnant with my first grandchild! EKKK!" The crazy woman start squealing and clapping again.

"Hey!" Max is now looking at the table. "What the fuck happened to my cake?"

I lick my lips to make sure that I'm chocolate free, then I look away from Max. As I look around me, I notice that all eyes are now on me and Eric. Yay! Thank you, April. I feel the heat take over my cheeks as I blush like crazy. Eric chuckles as he wraps his arm around my waist protectively while kissing my hot cheek lovingly.

The entire mess hall begins to cheering and congratulating us, and all throughout dinner, people stop and pat Eric on the back or tell me how happy they are for us. Chris is now sitting beside me, planning a baby shower with Marlene and Shauna as everyone passes around the ultrasound picture that Mrs. Coulter gave us today.

"Yo, Eric…can I be the Godfather?" Uri smiles brightly at Eric.

"Not no, but hell fucking no, dude!" Eric says shaking his head rapidly.

Uriah pokes his bottom lip out like a damn baby. "Come on, man? That's my favorite movie. Please let me be the godfather…I can even talk like that guy in the movie, and everything." Eric just rolls his eyes and ignores Uriah's existence. Like he usually does when Uri is being a dumb ass.

"Tris and I are going home now, guys. Goodnight!" Eric stands and helps my up, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

As soon as we get home I plop down, and then stretch out on our huge bed while Eric does...What the hell is my husband doing? I saw him go into the kitchen as I made my way up the stars. Oh well. He's probably getting some water and my vitamins for me. Or he could possibly be chugging a beer. He does that when he has to be around Uriah for longer than ten minutes. My poor husband can only take that dunderhead in very small doses at a time.

I unbutton my jeans and quickly squirm out of them, then close my eyes as I sigh in contentment once I'm comfortable again. A few minutes later I feel the bed dip and Eric laying down on top of me with his bare chest and stomach on my bare thighs. Eric slides my t-shirt up above my breast and presses kisses all over my belly. "I love you and your beautiful mommy so much, my baby boy. Yes Tris, I said boy because that is what we're gonna have, baby." I just giggle and nod to my silly sexy husband. Hell, I want a boy too so I won't be complaining. I giggle when I feel Eric placing more kisses on my belly again. He grins up at me as he sticks his tongue in my bellybutton, causing me to giggle and grab his ears to lift his head up. "I can't wait until your belly gets really big, Mrs, Coulter. Mmmm…baby, you will be even more beautiful."

"Are you going to be one of those husbands with a fetish for a pregnant wife?" I raise my eyebrows in question. "Are you going to try to keep me pregnant, husband?"

Eric crawls up my body and hovers his kissable lips over mine. "Mmmm…now that the best idea you have ever had, wife." Eric grins himself against me when I wrap my legs around his hips. I moan and grab his firm ass, pulling him as close to me as I can. "Damn, baby, just picturing you round with our child is most definitely a turn on." He drags his delicious tongue across my lips then kisses me hard and deep just as feel him he shoves his briefs down far enough to free his huge hard cock. He trails his finger down to my wet core, before pushing my panties to the side and thrusting into me with ease. "If I'm this hard at the mere thought of it…" He pulls back slowly then thrust back into my hard. "…just imagine how it'll be once you are round and even more beautiful."

"Oh God, baby…please don't stop!" I cry out as Eric begins to pound into me like a fucking mad man. Eric suddenly pulls my shirt off of me and tosses it to the floor, before he rips my panties off my body completely, without ever breaking his stride.

"Oh, baby…" Eric moans as he begins to roll his hips against mine. Fuck, this feels fantastic. "…stopping is not a part of our plans tonight, baby."

Now that's what I'm talking about!

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Rewritten and reposted 6/20/17**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it…**_

 ** _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE**_** ** _ **,**_** ** _ **AND REVIEW**_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_**Rewritten and reposted on 6/20/17**_**

 ** _ **Enjoy!**_**

 ** _Chapter Six_**

 _ **~F**_ _ **our~**_

I can't believe Tris left me for that asshole. I'm not delusional I know why she left me and I really don't blame her. She had every right to do what she did, but why couldn't she have told me when she found out? She just up and left Dauntless without a single word to me.

The entire time she was gone, I was trying to come up with ways to get her back and make her regret leaving me like she did. I didn't know for sure that she knew about Lauren. Of course, I had my suspicions that she knew, but I've never been the type to give up, and I don't intend to ever give up on the woman that I love more than anything. Lauren was just a very poor decision on my part. Hell, the only reason that I dated the girl after Tris left was because I hate being alone.

Jesus I screwed up royally with Tris.

I really didn't mean to cheat on her when it first happened. Like I told Tris; it just happened, but then I kind of got addicted to the things Lauren was into. Tris was never that kinky and would have never let me do half the shit that Lauren does.

I got greedy and kept wanting more of what Lauren was giving me. I though I could hide it from Tris, so that I could keep her and my wild sex life with Lauren. I never dreamed that Tris would walk in and see me cheating on her, but she did.

I wish that I could go back in time to that day. I would have taken Lauren somewhere else that I knew Tris would never catch us. Fuck! Why did Tris have to come to my apartment that day?

I want Tris back so badly it hurts, but at the same time I want to keep Lauren and all the pleasure that she gives me.

Damn, I am a very selfish man…just like Marcus.

* * *

 **…** ** _ **Flashback**_** ** _ **…**_**

" _Oh four_ _…y_ _es_ _!_ _" Lauren moans as I meet her thrust for thrust_ _._ _"_ _H_ _arder_ _…please!_ _"_

 _I'm not really_ _sure that I_ _feel bad for what I'm doing to Tris_ _. I just know that I don_ _'t want her to ever find out what I do with Lauren while she is_ _ _working__ _all the damn time with Eric._

 _Fuck! For some reason I_ _can't get enough of Lauren_ _right now_ _, but I really_ _do_ _wish she would have waited for me to come to her_ _._ _I_ _really_ _don't like risking my relationship with Tris_ _like this._

 _If Tris ever finds out, she would dump my ass in a heartbeat for sure, and I can_ _'t let that happen. I can't live without her in my life. It's like my heart and soul wants and belongs to Tris, but my dick wants Lauren._

 _I am a seriously screwed up individual, and I would be seriously fucking screwed if Tris ever found out about any of this. Lauren and I_ _should be good_ _in my apartment_ _t_ _oday, t_ _hough_ _…b_ _ecause as usual_ _,_ _Tris has meetings_ _and training_ _all day_ _. Work always comes_ _first_ _with her_ _._

 _Hell, I_ _'ve been having these feelings, since she started working with Eric. I get this feeling that Tris has been screwing around on me with that asshole this entire time. I mean those two spend most of their fucking time together. They're together from sun up to sun down, every weekday. That is why I watch her from the control room all the time._

 _I haven't caught them doing anything other than training and working, but if I do ever catch her doing something other than working with that bastard, I will go fucking ballistic._

 _Yes. That is hypocritical of me, but Tris is mine…and I'm a very selfish bastard._

 _"Shit_ _! Baby, t_ _hat feel so_ _…Mmmm…_ _good_ _!_ _" I moan so loud when she reaches_ _behind her and tugs on my balls as she rides me so fucking hard_ _._ " _Mmmm_ _…_ _you naughty girl_ _…FUCK YEAH! You_ _know how I like it_ _, baby._ _"_ _The moment I_ _lean up to kiss her_ _,_ _I hear the front door slam._

 _Oh God No…_

" _Shit_ _!_ _" I_ _lift Lauren off of me and toss her on the bed, before_ _scrambl_ _ing_ _to my feet as I remove the condom from my dick._

" _What the fuck_ _,_ _Four_ _?!_ _" Lauren_ _screams at me, but I ignore her as I tug my briefs up my legs._ _"You don't just throw a girl off mid orgasm_ _, asshole!_ _"_

" _You didn't hear that_ _shit, Lauren?!_ _" I_ _yell right back at her as I hurry_ _to put_ _the rest_ _my clothes on_ _. As_ _soon as I_ _'_ _m dressed I run out_ _in_ _to the living room only_ _to find it empty._ _"I could_ _have_ _sworn I heard the front door slam_ _._ _"_

Lauren laughs and shakes her head as she slips her feet into her shoes by the front door. " _Maybe whoever it was heard us and_ _then_ _left_ _?_ _"_ _She_ _shrugs_ _as she leaves my apartment_ _._

"Oh _Fuck_ _!_ _" I_ _yell_ _as I_ _rush to_ _put my shoes on, and_ _then_ _run out the_ _apartment at full speed_ _._

 _As I approach Tris'_ _office_ _I see her_ _leaving_ _with a_ _strange_ _smile on her face_ _. I can also hear Eric laughing hard from inside their office._

 _Oh, thank you god. It wasn_ _'t Tris that slammed my door. If she had been in my apartment she would not be at work right now, and she definitely would not be smiling like that._

 _I_ _let out a loud sigh of pure relief as I turn around and begin the trek back_ _to my apartment_ _, s_ _o_ _that I can_ _get showered_ _and remove all evidence of Lauren ever being in my apartment. T_ _hen_ _I gotta go_ _meet Zeke for a late lunch_ _like I told him I would_ _._

 _After my apartment is thoroughly cleaned, I jump in the shower to clean all traces of sex off my body. I_ _'m sure Tris will expect me to make love to her tonight after our diner, and I really don't want her smelling sex and another woman on me._

 _I_ _'m smiling and whistling as I walk into the_ _mess hall_ _._ _"Oof." I groan when someone runs into me. "Damn, Chris. Slow your roll, woman." I smile down at her only to see her glaring daggers at me._

 _"_ _Burn in hell, you goddamn prick!" Chris growls at me then shoves her shoulder into mine hard as she passes me, and then storms out of the mess hall._

 _What the hell was that all about? Why is Chris mad at me? Chris has always been polite and nice to me any time that I see her..._

 _Oh shit…No. Christ would have ever come into my apartment without Tris with her. Plus only a few people have a key and Chris is not one of them._

 _I set_ _down across from_ _Zeke_ _in a daze as I try to figure out Chris_ _' problem_ _._

 _Probably PMS. Whatever._

I look at Zeke and smile as he shoves a whole slice of cake down his throat. " _Hey_ _man,_ _did you come by my apartment earlier_ _?_ _" I ask him absentmindedly._

" _No_ _…_ _why_ _?_ _"_ _H_ _e_ _mumbles_ _around a mouth full_ _._ _"You know_ _that_ _I've_ _been_ _working all morning_ _. That's_ _why I'm eating lunch so late_ _. Duh._ _"_

 _Oh well_ _..._ _I guess it was my imagination._ _I can always just check the footage tomorrow night when I go in for my next shift._

* * *

 _Around six I make my way to Tris' apartment for our dinner date_ _. Before I left my apartment though I called Lauren and told her that I would make it up to her later, for throwing her off of me earlier. I plan to eat dinner and have a lovely domesticated evening with my future wife. Then I_ _'ll_ _come up with an excuse to leave, so that I can go have some fun with my other woman. Lauren is way better at taking care of those needs anyway._

 _"_ _Shit! I forgot my key. Damn it!" I begin pounding on Tris' door because she has it fucking locked. Damn woman knows that I hate waiting._

 _So she better hurry the hell up and open the damn door._

 _I'm pounding on the door_ _again and again, but she_ _'s still not answering it. Where the fuck is she?_ _If she doesn_ _'t fucking answer this damn door soon,_ _I_ _'m gonna_ _say fuck it and just go spend the entire night with Lauren._

 _I can just use my usual excuse and tell Tris that I forgot all about our date, and went out and had a few drinks with some guys from work._

 _Tris buys that one every single time. She's so gullible, it's cute._

 _"_ _Fuck it." I huff to myself just as_ _Max_ _opens his door and_ _steps out of his apartment_ _,_ _glar_ _ing_ _at me._

" _She's gone_ _, four._ _" He_ _informs me_ _in an even tone._

" _Where in the hell is she_ _, Max? We had dinner plans tonight._ _" I'm_ _beginning to feel really fucking annoyed at that woman._

Max crosses his arms over his chest. " _I sent her and Eric on_ _a_ _mission_ _away from Dauntless. T_ _hey won't be back for a year_ _, maybe longer. Depending_ _on how well it goes,_ _and what they find out._ _I was kind of shock_ _ed when Tris actually_ _chose to go_ _._ _"_

" _What the fuck do you mean she chose to go_ _,_ _Max_ _? Why in the hell would she do that without discussing it with me first?_ _"_ _Oh, this shit is really pissing me the fuck off._

 _How could Tris do that shit to me? Son of a bitch!_

Max chuckles for some damn reason before moving closer to me. " _I_ _haven_ _'t the first damn clue on how to answer your question, four, but what I can tell you is that I simply_ _offered_ _her the choice_ _and she excepted_ _immediately._ _" Max shrugs then chuckles as he scratches his brow._ _"T_ _hen I was really shocked that Eric_ _jumped in and said that he was going with her,_ _after he_ _had just_ _refused_ _to go_ _before Tris showed up_ _. What_ _the fuck_ _did you do to her_ _? When she got to the meeting, she was all spaced out like she had just witnessed something traumatic. I got the feeling that she was operating on autopilot._ _" Max glares at me again. "So tell me, Tobias…how bad did you fuck up?"_

 _I_ _lean against Tris_ _' door as Max shatters my hopes of Tris never finding out about Lauren. I_ _feel my body sliding down_ _to the floor_ _as I hear Max_ _muttering something, and then slamming_ _his_ _door shut._

 _Fuc_ _k!_ _I_ _'d_ _hoped it wasn't her in my apartment this morning_ _,_ _but_ _from what Max just said, my_ _gut feeling_ _is telling me_ _it was_ _her that slammed my door, and that she witnessed everything_ _._ _But why was she smiling like that when I saw her leaving her office? Why didn_ _'t she look devastated? She should have been in tears after seeing me with another woman…shouldn't she?_

 _It doesn_ _'t matter because_ _I just ruined my fucking life for good_ _._ _Tris_ _will never forgive me_ _for this. She will hate me forever. I mean shit…she left Dauntless to get away from me as fast as she could, for crying out loud. She didn_ _'t even confront me about it. If this was reversed and I caught her with another guy, I would have beat the fuck out of the guy and then verbally attacked her._

 _Oh, a_ _nd what the hell did Max mean about Eric_ _suddenly changing his mind about going on this mission, when Tris said that she would go? Why_ _would he want to spend a year alone with Tris,_ _away from Dauntless…_

 _I_ _fuck_ _ing knew it_ _!_

 _That asshole wants Tris_ _._ _I know damn well that, that fucker is_ _happy about all this shit. So now he is taking advantage of the situation. He left with her so that he can be alone with her, without my influence._

 _Oh that fucking asshole!_

"Fuck this shit!" I stand and dust myself off.

I can now play with Lauren all I want, and I intend to do just that. Oh, but you can bet your ass that the moment Tris get her ass back in Dauntless, she will be mine again.

She will know that I am not happy with her actions, but I will make damn sure that she knows that I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, ever again.

 _…_ _ _ **End of flashback…**__

* * *

If only I could have prepared myself for her coming back fucking married to that bastard, Eric.

Tris knew exactly what to do to hurt me, and the bitch did it. She fell in love with the one person that I hate more than Marcus…

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Zeke nudging my shoulder. "What?!" I grumble just before taking another bite of my meatloaf.

"Did you hear what April just announced?" I shake my head as I look at him like he's crazy. Why the fuck would I be listen to what April has to announce? "No…you were too busy sulking over the fact that you screwed up…Royally." I glared at my so called best friend.

"What the fuck did she say, Zeke?" I snap.

"Hey! Don't you dare snap at me, missy. I am still friends with Tris, and I'm going to tell you like it is, you asshole." Zeke glares at me. "You cheated on a really awesome girl, and now you can't take the consequences of your actions...plain and fucking simple, dude!" He snaps his fingers at me like an idiot. "She moved on, and she's extremely happy with Eric. I seriously suggest that you move on as well, because she's clearly not coming back to you, man. Oh, and you seriously do not have a right to be mad about any of this...not after what you did to her, and you know that I'm right, Four. Anyway…April said that Tris is pregnant." Zeke points at the table where the happy couple is cuddling like always...just as I begin to choke.

"Fuck…" I begin coughing loudly while the asshole, that is supposed to be my best friend, laughs his ass off.

"Eric really is different since he left. I think they're good for each other, or at the very least, Tris is good for him. The man actually laughs now."

I roll just my eyes at that shit. I could care less if that bastard is laughing and fucking happy now. I stand and look around for Lauren. I need to release some frustrations and she will do in a pinch like this.

"Bye dude." I growl at my _friend_ over my shoulder as I move towards Lauren.

"Hey, baby…" I whisper in her ear. "I need you to come over tonight." I grab her hand to help her from the table, but before I can get a grip she jerks it away.

"Sorry four, but I'm done being used for your frustrations." What the fuck is wrong with this bitch?

"Really?" I smirk at her, knowing just how to persuade her to do what I want. " baby, I think you love the way I use this sexy body of yours." I tug on her hair, pulling her head back then kissing the shit out of her. The moment I feel her body shiver with pleasure, I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, and smacking her ass hard for trying to deny me.

I throw one last glance at Tris before leaving the mess hall, but the bitch isn't paying me any attention. She is so engrossed in Eric right now, that she's the only one that didn't notice the commotion that I caused to make her jealous.

God, I really fucking hate Eric.

One of these days, I will get Tris back, but in the mean time...I'll just have some fun with my favorite little slut.

Yeah, I'm probably in need of professional help, but where the fuck is the fun in that shit?

 _ **stay tuned...**_

* * *

 ** _ **(This chapter was rewritten and reposted on 6/20/17)**_**

 ** _ **Ok**_** ** _ **ay,**_** ** _ **so there's your first little tastes of the crazy, cheating, asshole that is Four**_** ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **FOLLOW**_** ** _ **,**_** ** _ **FAVORITE**_** ** _ **,**_** ** _ **AND REVIEW**_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_**Rewritten and reposted on 6/21/17**_**

 ** _ **C**_** ** _ **hapter**_** ** _ **Seven**_**

 ** _ **(Tris and Eric**_** ** _ **'s**_** ** _ **wedding day)**_**

 _ **~E**_ _ **ric~**_

Yesterday, while Tris cooked our dinner, I went out and recruited Jason, Scott, and Mason to help me get everything set up for the wedding, out by the pond. I only had to pay them five points apiece to get up a the ass crack of dawn and get to work.

Those three kids are more Dauntless than most dauntless-born, and I seriously wouldn't be surprised if they defect to dauntless when they choose next year. Anyway, I really hope those little fuckers don't do something that will piss me off today. I would really hate to kill three kids on my wedding day.

Tris would be seriously pissed at me for that.

As of right now, I'm laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling while holding my naked fiance as she sleeps peacefully. I'm just too damn excited to sleep any longer. Plus Tris kept rubbing her knee against my dick. So yeah, sleep is the last thing on my mind at the moment.

It's a damn good thing that it's almost time to get breakfast ready for our guest, because if I continue to lay here in bed with my naked and sexy as hell, woman…Tris won't be getting anymore sleep this morning either.

Before I say fuck it and wake Tris up so that I can make love to her again, I slowly pull away from her. Making sure I don't disturb her as I move out from under her. I smile down at her when she whimpers and then cuddles up with my pillow.

Still grinning like a loon, I lean down and kiss her lips gently. "I love you so much, baby."

I kiss her once more then slowly get out of bed and slip on my briefs and a T-shirt. I quickly make my way to the bathroom to do my morning business before I start on our breakfast.

A few hours later, I'm pulling the biscuits from the oven when I hear a knock on the door. "One second, Max!" I yell at the closed door as I turn the oven off.

I move over to the bed quickly, grabbing Tris' shirt and sleep shorts from the floor on the way.

I nudge Tris' shoulder to wake her up. "Baby, wake up. Max is here." She just nods and rolls her on to her back. "Alright…I guess I'll get you dressed." I chuckle as I lift her body up and somehow manage to get her t-shirt on her.

Once Tris is dressed and softly snoring again, I open the door and smile warmly at the couple standing there on our doorstep. "You guys are just in time for some breakfast." I pat Max on the back, then turn to April. "It's good to see you again, April." I hug her after I've shut the door.

"Told you, baby. He's been drugged…repeatedly." Max stage whispers to his wife.

"I'm not on peace serum, Max." I grin at them as I shake my head. "I'm getting married, today." When I say this, April gives me a knowing grin.

Somehow, I think April knows exactly why they came here today. How the hell did she know…

"Eric, you idiot! You cannot marry someone from another faction." Max laughs loudly before I can say anything to April.

I roll my eyes at the old fucker. "I'm not marring someone from Amity. She's Dauntless, you asshole!"

Max's eyes widen comically. "What? That would mean…" I cut him off, nodding my head in a duh like fashion.

"Tris and I are getting married, and you are officiating it, Max." I smile at him as he continues to stare at me with his mouth wide open. "Close your mouth, Maxwell. You are in the country now." April and I both laugh at the idiot. "The chances of you catching a fly in that big ass trap of yours is very high."

Max finally closes his mouth and begins to laugh hysterically. "Bullshit!" The fucker doubles over as he laughs harder. "Oh god! I should seriously kick your ass for having me and my wife drive all the way out here for a crazy ass joke like this, you asshole!"

Okay, now I'm really starting to get pissed off.

"He's not joking, Max." My wonderful fiance walks over from the bed and plants a big wet kiss to my lips. Damn, that was really fucking hot. "I love his silly ass more than anything, and I am gonna marry him today. Even if I have to find someone else to officiate it, old man."

"Max is the only one that can do it baby." I point out as I continue to glare at Max.

Before Tris can say a word, Max opens his mouth once more. "Oh man! You guys are good. This is seriously, one the best prank ever!" Max is still laughing.

I move toward him to knock him on his old wrinkled ass and shut him up, but I stop when I hear someone knock on the door. "Shut the fuck up, Max!" I point my finger in his face as I pass him to answer the damn door.

I open the door to see Jason is standing on the porch, smiling like he's done something stupid. Little fucker better not be trying to prank me today. I kick his skinny ass if he try that shit on my wedding day.

I narrow my eyes at the little shit. "You better not be be up to something, Jason."

"Relax dude." He walk inside and hugs Tris before turning back to me. "We did everything you asked, Eric." He draws an X over his chest. "Cross my sweet little heart." He actually looks sincere, so I let it go. "Congrats on marring your beast today, beauty."

"Thank you, Jason." Tris laughs at the little idiot.

"So…who's the old man and the pretty lady?" Tris and I both laugh at the look Max gives Jason for that comment.

"This is Max and his wife, April. Max is the main leader of Dauntless and he is also officiating mine and Tris' wedding today." I turn back to Max. "Guys, this is Jason. He and his buddies are the ones that set up everything for the ceremony."

"Dude, you are seriously going all out for this one damn prank." Max shakes his head as he grabs a biscuit and begins to eat.

And thus began twenty long ass minutes of Jason explaining to Max that we weren't pranking him. It seriously took a lot longer than I thought it would to finally convince the old asshole, and get him to agreed to marry us.

After we all ate breakfast, Tris and April excused themselves so that they could go get ready without us men. The two evil women actually made us leave the apartment for a while.

I decided to show Max were the wedding will take place. I needed something to do to kill time until I could go back to the apartment and get ready. So Max and I quickly made our way out to the waterfall. I also needed to be sure that those crazy kids didn't do something that would screw up mine and Tris' wedding. I know they would never ruin this day for Tris, but I really needed to be sure.

Jason, Scott, and Mason are always doing stupid shit and getting into trouble by fucking with people. Hell, that's how we met them.

They tried to scare Tris one day while I was on patrol and she was alone in our apartment. When I came home, Tris was lecturing them on how to pull off a good prank, and not get caught doing it. The little shits proved to be quick studies when the very next day, I found myself hanging from a damn tree by my ankle, while Tris and those little fuckers were laughing their asses off at my expense.

"Why in the hell are you smiling so damn much, you Amity reject?" Max laughs loudly as we walk down the trail that I made last week.

I turn and grin at him. "I'm marring the woman I love today, Max. I am truly happy for the first time in three years. Hell, the only reason I was so pissed off all the time, was because I was in love with Tris, and that asshole, Four, had his hooks in her from the day that she transferred and it only got worse when I found out that the jackass was cheating on her. The only reason that came to Amity was because of Tris. I took the opportunity that was given to me in that moment, and came here with her to show her who I really am, and how I truly feel about her. I love Tris more than anything, Max." I tell him with a genuine smile.

Max looks over at me with a weird look. He shakes his head as we start walking again.

"Hold the hell up!" Max stops walking again and looks at me all wide eyed. "Four was cheating on Tris."

"Yep. I think he was fucking Lauren the whole time he was dating Tris." I growl, then shiver in disgust, because that is one nasty girl.

Lauren has a very long list of lovers since joining Dauntless five and a half years ago. Don't even get me started on her Erudite list. Hell, she slept with all but one guy during our initiation, and that guy was me. I was actually the first guy in our class that she offer herself to, but I knew how she was and where she had been. So I told the skank not no, but hell fucking no. There was no way in hell that I was sticking my dick in that. After I supposedly hurt her feelings, I caught her taking Tobias' virginity in the dorm showers.

"Wow! No wonder Tobias looked like he was gonna be sick when I told him how Tris looked the day you guys left Dauntless." Max chuckles as we step into the clearing. "Shit, dude!" Max's eyes widen. "Yeah, man. I believe you now. You really do love Tris, don't you?" The old man laughs as he takes in the scene around him.

I look around us and smile at the fact that those little assholes would do anything for Tris. This place is even more beautiful than it was before they decorated it into a beautiful paradise. Those little shit head actually built an arch way and positioned it so that the falls are directly behind it. I smile when I see white and yellow orchids placed on top of lily pads, floating in the pond.

They also took the hand carved benches from the Amity gardens and placed them in front of the alter, for the guest to sit. I think maybe Joanna and a few others had a hand in this, because I just can't see those bad kids pulling something like this off in only few hours.

I turn back to Max as I take a deep breath then smile brightly. "I'm marring the love of my life today, Max."

* * *

As it turns out, Joanna did have a hand in all the decorations. Before Max and I left the pond, she showed up to congratulate me, and let me know that all the friends that Tris and I made since being in Amity, will be joining us today. She also scolded me for not announcing this wonderful news. She said that she found out when she busted Jason and Scott stealing the orchid archway from the Amity gardens this morning. Then she scolded me on my choice of decorators. Joanna informed me, while laughing, that those boys had some sort of prank set up for me and Tris. She promised me that she made them take it down, before she and a few others made sure there were no more traps set up and that everything was perfect for us.

I am seriously gonna kill those little fuckers as soon as they join Dauntless.

* * *

I'm now standing under the archway, waiting for the love of my life, with only two minutes longer to wait, until I can see my beautiful Tris walking towards me. I'm all smiles as I watch all of the friends that Tris and I made in past few months, take their seats.

"Are you seriously fidgeting, like a nervous little girl?" Max laughs from his position behind me. "Dude, you're a Dauntless leader. Stop acting like a little pansy." I turn and glare at the old fucker.

"Kiss my ass, Maxi pad." I laugh, but stop abruptly as I hear music begin to play.

I turn only to see my beautiful Tris walking down the isle towards me, with April right next to her.

"Where in the hell is that music coming from?" I hear Max mumble, but I'm not paying him any attention right now. Not with the most beautiful woman walking towards me in a simple but elegant white sun dress.

I am damn glad that I actually thought to bring a nice suit with me just in case. I knew that when I left dauntless, and that if Tris gave us a chance. I would eventually get her to marry me.

Tris smiles at me and as she moves closer to me, she locks her beautiful eyes with mine. In this moment my life is complete…I am complete with her next to me.

"Hi there, handsome." Tris gives me a wicked smile as I grab both of her hands and pull her against me. I lean down and press my lips to hers, kissing her softly.

"Hello, beautiful." I mumble against her delectable lips, just as Max clears his throat to get our attention, but he's not getting my attention anytime soon. I can tell it's the same for Tris by the way she is looking at me.

Throughout the entire ceremony I don't look away from her. The whole time that Max is talking, she and I just stare into each others eyes.

I don't know how much time has passed when I feel Max kick my leg, just as I hear soft laughter from the small crowd. I turn to glare at Max but realize quickly that the ceremony is almost over. Shit!

"What?" I ask distractedly and turn back to Tris when I hear her giggling.

"I said; do you, Eric Coulter, take Beatrice Prior, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. Through sickness and health, until death do you part…dumb ass."

God I could kill Max for that shit, but I ignore Max for now and grin at the beautiful smiling woman I am marrying. "I really do."

"Beatrice Prior, do you take Eric Coulter, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. Through sickness and health, until death do you part…or until you just get sick of him and toss him out on his ass." Tris turns and glares at Max while kicking him in the shin.

Tris turn back to me with that smile that I love so much. "I really do."

"Fuck that hurt, woman." Max mumbles then smiles up at us when he sees his wife glaring daggers at him. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your mean ass bride, Eric."

As soon as I wrap my arms around Tris' waist, she grabs the back of my neck and pulls my head down, then kisses the fuck out of me. Oh damn. I love it when she kisses me like this.

I hear a loud slap right before I hear Max crying out in pain "Ouch, woman! Why the hell are you hitting me?"

"You know exactly why I'm hitting you, you damn idiot!" April growls at her husband for being an asshole.

I feel Tris' lips pull into a smile against mine just before she pulls away, and gives Max her middle finger. Damn, I love this woman more than anything on earth.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Coulter." Max smiles at me and Tris as the rest of the guest continue to laugh. "I'm truly convinced that I'm not the ass end of a joke anymore." April slaps him on the back of his head again. "Jesus Christ, woman! I am gonna force feed you Amity bread, if you don't stop hitting me!"

* * *

As soon as all our guest have hugged and congratulated us, we all made our way to a small reception at the Amity community center, that Joanna surprised Tris and I with. Joanna really out done herself with all this, and on such short notice to boot.

Tris and I have been dancing and having a great time for hours now, but now I just really want to get my sexy wife home so that we could consummate our marriage.

And apparently, my wife and I are on the same page right now…

"Well, Mr. Coulter." Tris grins up at me as we sway to the soft music that's playing in the background."I think we've danced enough. Don't you, baby?" She stands on her toes and whispers in my ear softly. "What do you say we go home, and practice getting me pregnant?"

"Max!" I yell out to the high bastard. "See you later, man! You guys have a safe drive back to Dauntless in the morning!" I grin at my wife then toss her over my shoulder before running as fast as I can to our apartment. With Tris giggling the whole way.

"So Max and April are staying the night in Amity?" Tris asks once we get to the door of our apartment.

I nod as I adjust her in my arms so that I'm now carrying her bridal style over the thresh hold. "Yeah. Jason slipped a good bit of peace serum in Max's wine. So now Max is high, and drunk as hell right now. Johanna gave him and April the two bedroom apartment that she offered us last week. April said that they'll be leaving first thing in the morning." I smile as I lay my wife on our bed.

"You put Jason up to that, didn't you baby?" Tris props herself up on her elbow then she gives me her impressive bitch brow.

"Yes." I give her sheepish grin. "But sweetie, before you get pissed at me. You gotta agree with me that Max really deserved that shit."

Tris gives me a bright smile and nods her head. "Yeah…Mmmm." She moan when I crawl onto the bed and kiss my way up her right leg. "…he really did deserve that…and more."

I nod with my lips barely touching hers. "Mmmhmm." I hum then drag the tip of my tongue across her parted lips. "God I love you, wife." I groan before crashing my lips to hers, just as she wraps her long legs around my waist.

"I love you more, husband." Tris moan and arches her back when I slide my hand up her dress, pulling it over her head and off her sexy body.

"Fuck, baby, that's not possible." I groan as I thrust against her lace covered center. "Where in the hell did you get this?" I leer down at her as I tug at the lace fabric of her panties. "I haven't seen these on you before, baby." I groan at the sight of her in the white lacy bra and thong set.

I get up and off the bed, pulling her up with me. Once we're standing I turn her around and take in the view of her perfect round ass.

"Fuck, baby…" I slide my hand up the back of her thighs and over her exposed ass cheeks.

"You like?" My sinful wife wiggles her beautiful behind against me as I unsnap her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "I called April last night after you went to bed. Did you know that she makes this stuff and sells it in Dauntless?"

"No, baby. I didn't know that, but…fuck me! I love it." I moan as I kneel down behind her and nibble playfully on her ass cheek.

Tris giggles as she moves away from me. She crawls to the middle of the bed and wiggles her ass at me as she gives me a look over her shoulder, that has me about to cum in my pants…fuck! I'm still fully fucking dressed.

I quickly strip down, before kneeling behind her beautiful body. I hook my index finger in the tiny strap of her thong and pull hard, ripping it from her now naked body.

I grab her hips and pull her sweet ass against me as I kiss up the side of her neck to her ear. "Are you ready for me, baby?" I position myself at her hot and very wet entrance.

"Oh, god yes…Eric!" I thrust into her the moment she says my name.

"Mmmm…" I groan in her ear as I pull her back against my chest while I continue to thrust in and out of her slowly. "You like it when your husband takes you from behind, baby?"

"Oh fuck yes, Eric!" She screams out when she pushes her ass into me hard.

I wrap my arms around her as I fall to my back on the bed, so that Tris is now laying on top of me with her back against my chest and her knees bent on either side of my hips. I drag my hands down the front of her body, all the way to her thighs. Once I've got a good grip on her, I bend my knees and planted my feet in the mattress. I quickly begin to thrust my hip up fast and hard, fucking the shit out of my sexy wife.

I groan with my mouth against her shoulder when she reaches her arms above her head and grips the back of my neck just as she arches her back off my chest, then rolls her her hips in fast circles.

"Oh god yes, baby…Mmmm…this is my new favorite position….sonofabitch! You feel so fucking good, Mrs. Coulter!" I growl and moan in her ear as I move my left hand up to her left nipple, and my right hand goes straight to her swollen clit.

"Fuck yes…harder, faster…ERIC!" She screams so loud when I start rubbing her clit furiously as I continue to fuck her hard and fast.

"Tris…Mmmm…come on, baby…cum for me." I hiss as I feel my balls tightening.

I begin moving in and out of her harder and fast when I feel her walls begin to flutter around me, gripping me like a fucking vice. Tris is screaming and moaning so loud that I don't understand a word she's saying.

My thrusts suddenly start to become extremely erratic. "HOLY SHIT…TRIS!" I roar really fucking loud as I begin to cum deep inside my beautiful wife's quivering and very tight pussy.

"ERIC! YES! YES! YES! FUCK YES, ERIC! Tris and I both are so loud with our release. "Oh god, baby! I couldn't ask for a better husband, Eric." Tris turns her face up towards mine. She kisses me so passionately as her body relaxes against my sweaty chest. "I love you so much, Eric."

We're both breathing heavily as I hug her body tighter to mine. "I love you more, baby." I press my lips to the area just under her ear as my dick become hard deep inside, again. "Mmmm…what do you say to another round of what we just did, Mrs. Coulter?"

"Hell yeah, Mr. Coulter."

Damn, I love my sinfully sexy wife more than anything.

 _ **Stay tuned….**_

* * *

 _ **Rewritten and reposted on 6/21/17**_

 _ **Hope you're still liking this story**_

 _ **~Follow, Favorite, and Review~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_**(I don't own divergent)**_**

 ** _ **Rewritten and reposted on 6/21/17**_**

 ** _ **Enjoy!**_**

 ** _ **Chapter eight**_**

 ** _ **~Eric~**_**

Since finding out a week ago that Tris and I were expecting, Max has made Tris take the entire week off due to the fact that she can't keep anything down. Her morning sickness will hit her at all hours of the day and night, not just in the morning.

I try to stay close to Tris just in case she needs me for anything, and isn't able to do it by herself, due to her being so sick all the time, but my beautiful wife really does not like to be helpless at all. The silly woman makes it a point, everyday, to let me know that she really appreciates my efforts, but I needed to back the fuck off a bit.

I just chuckle and shake my head at her. That when she usually ends up kicking me out of the apartment while reminding me about the mountain of paperwork on both our desks. She tells me that if I want to help her, I can start with going to the office and catching up on all our paperwork.

Yesterday, when I refused to leave her alone, my mean, but very beautiful wife told me that I hover way too much.

What? She's never been sick like this before, and she's pregnant for crying out loud. Any good husband would hover and protect their pregnant wife.

"Hows our mother to be this morning? Still sick?" Max grins up at me when I hand him yesterdays report that Tris helped me finish last night before we went to bed.

"Yeah, she's still sick…and mean." I chuckle as I remember Tris actually growling at me this morning for trying to hold her hair back. "The crazy woman growled at me this morning before she kicked me out, and made me come to work. She won't even let me hold her hair back, Max."

Okay. I admit that I'm pouting like a two year old, but damn…I really hate to leave Tris by herself when she's not feeling well.

"Are you pouting…and whining? Jesus, man! Where the fuck is your balls, Eric?" The old bastard is laughing at me now. "Oh yeah. That wife of yours has them tucked in her purse for safe keeping."

Hardy har, you asshole!

"Fuck you, old man! Tris doesn't even own a damn purse." I give him the finger for his troubles.

"That is so not the point, Eric." Max shakes his head and looks at me like I'm stupid. I know what the hell he is talking about; I'm just simply fucking with the old man."You are thoroughly fucking whipped, you big dummy."

"Oh I know it's not the point, Maxi pad." I grin and point my finger in his face. "I just really don't see a downside to being my wife's little bitch, you ass. And yes, I am a whipped SOB, but there isn't a bone in my body that gives a shit. Besides Maxwell…" I laugh at the look he gives me. "I've seen the way you bow down to April. That woman says jump…you do it, no questions asked." I raise my eyebrow at the asshole when he glares at me. "Face it old man. Tris and I are you and April twenty years ago. I love Tris and yes I will do anything that woman asks of me." I tell the asshole proudly.

"You my friend, are pitiful." He laughs as he shakes his head. "You are not supposed to admit to being pussy whipped, out loud."

"I've already told you, Max. I don't give a rats ass if everyone in Chicago knows that my wife owns my balls, because I simply love how she handles them." I grin at Max as I get up and head towards the door. "My whipped ass will be in my office if you need me, asshole."

"I would ask if you wanted to get some lunch with me today, but…" Max finally stops shaking his head sadly at me. "I would most likely have to wait until you've been married a lot longer, and not so damn whipped."

"You are definitely right about that, Maxi pad." I laugh as I open his door so the whole office can hear me. "But just so you know…I will always be whipped by Tris." I point my finger at Max and grin. "And I will happily hand over my man card for that confession."

I can still hear Max laughing his ass off as I enter mine and Tris' office. I shake my head as I shut the door, then take my seat behind my desk and get comfortable before I try to put a dint in my workload.

I begin moving things around on my desk so that I can find a certain file that I need. When I move a stack of Faction transfer files, I notice that there's a framed picture sitting on my desk.

When I pick it up, smile because my wonderful wife must have famed it and put it here yesterday when she came in to get some things out of her desk.

As I set back in my chair and looking at the picture that I took of me and Tris, the first morning that I woke up holding her while she slept. That was the start of all the wonderful mornings I've had since that day.

Hey, I did warn her that I love to cuddle…

* * *

… _ **Flashback…**_

" _Did you just take my picture_ _,_ _Eric_ _?_ _"_ _Tris_ _'_ _gruff morning voice_ _startles me_ _as I_ _shove_ _my phon_ _e under my pillow_ _._

" _No_ _._ _"_ _I_ _'m not really lying to her_ _._ _The picture I took was of both of us._

" _Yeah sure_ _…_ _I believe you_ _._ _"_ _S_ _he_ _laughs_ _sarcastically before groan_ _ing_ _and roll_ _ing_ _further into me_ _._

 _I_ _smile to myself as I_ _wrap my arms around her,_ _holding her warm body against mine tightly. O_ _h god_ _,_ _she_ _fits perfectly against me, and her body feels so damn good pressed against mine like this._

" _What are you doing Eric_ _?_ _"_ _Tris_ _raising her head from my bare chest_ _._ _"_ _A_ _nd didn't I say not to shed your_ _clothes?_ _"_

 _"_ _Hey, I told you that I wasn_ _'t making any promises, baby." I remind her just before s_ _he gets to her knees and_ _lifts_ _the covers_ _up_ _from my waist_ _._ _P_ _robably making sure I'm_ _not completely naked_ _._ _"_ _I_ _also_ _told you_ _that I_ _like to cuddle_ _._ _" I laugh_ _as she slowly peeks under the blanket at my lower half._ _"_ _M_ _y shorts are still on_ _, Tris…_ _unless you want_ _me to take_ _them off because that can be_ _arranged very quick…ARG!_ _"_ _Holy shit! S_ _he just pinched_ _and twisted_ _my damn nipple_ _._ _"Oh stiff_ _._ _Y_ _ou_ _a_ _re gonna pay for that_ _, baby._ _" I laugh as grab her around her waist_ _. I lift her up and then_ _body slam her_ _down_ _on the bed._

I jump on top of her and grab her hands. " _Say_ _that I am_ _is the best and_ _sexiest_ _dauntless leader ever_ _._ _" I_ _grin down at_ _her as I pin her arms above her head with one hand_ _,_ _then I_ _tickle_ _the fuck out of her with the other._ _"Say it_ _,_ _Tris_ _!_ _"_

" _Never_ _!_ _"_ _The sound of Tris_ _giggling_ _like this, is_ _simply_ _music to my ears._

" _Come on_ _, Ms. Prior…_ _" I lean down and get right in her face._ _"…y_ _ou gotta say it_ _,_ _or I'm not gonna stop_ _._ _" I_ _breathe out as I_ _continue to tickle her._

" _I am_ _the best and hottest dauntless leader_ _…_ _"_ _Tris_ _giggles more as I tickle her harder_ _. She suddenly leans her head up with her soft cheek touching mine._ _"_ _Ever._ _"_ _Oh god. She just moaned in my ear, and it_ _distracting me enough_ _so that she could roll_ _us_ _over. Tris is now_ _on top of me_ _,_ _straddling my hips and holding my hands above my head with both of her_ _hands._ _H_ _er beautiful face is so close to mine, that_ _I can feel her warm breath on my lips. If_ _I lifted my head up less than a half an inch, I would be kissing her_ _._

 _Oh fuck me…I really want to kiss her right now, but I know that she_ _'_ _s not ready for me to do that._

 _I_ _nervously_ _lick my lips_ _, causing her to_ _glance_ _down at my mouth then quickly back up into my_ _eyes_ _._

" _Didn't think this through...did you_ _, sweetheart_ _?_ _"_ _My voice is_ _unusually breathy_ _, because_ _her heated core is pressed into my morning wood_ _. The way she feels against me like this, has my entire body reacting wildly_ _._

 _I can hear Tris' breathing pick up as she realize what's between her legs_ _,_ _and how hard it is._

 _Oh fuck! It is taking everything I got in me not to thrust against her, repeatedly._

" _Sorry_ _…_ _"_ _Tris_ _mumbles as she climbs off of me,_ _while_ _blushing like crazy._

" _Don't be_ _sorry about that, Tris._ _" I hop off the bed happily_ _._ _"Best_ _damn_ _morning_ _…_ _ever_ _._ _" I_ _laugh as I_ _make my way to the bathroom to jump in a very cold shower_ _._ _"_ _You w_ _anna join me_ _,_ _stiff?_ _" I turn back to her and wiggle my eyebrows._ _"_ _I gotta warn you, though. This will be a very cold shower, baby doll._ _" I chuckle at the_ _shocked_ _look_ _she gives me_ _as I_ _push the door closed, but I don't shut it completely_ _._

 _I look down at my dick and shake my head as I step in the shower_ _._ _"S_ _he_ _'ll be ours s_ _omeday_ _real soon,_ _big guy_ _._ _"_ _I chuckle at myself as I_ _start my cold as fuck shower._ _.._

 _ _... **End of flashback…**__

* * *

I'm brought from my thoughts by my door slamming shut. I look up and groan when I'm greeted by non other than Four. "What can I do for you, number boy?"

Four narrows his eyes at me as he sits down in the chair on the other side of my desk.

"Why?" He growls causing me to chuckle and shake my head.

"Why what?" I ask, not looking up from the screen of my computer.

Four reaches over my desk and grabs the picture of me and Tris. He snorts as he looks at the image of me and Tris holding each other with our eyes closed…a little too long.

"Why'd you take her from me?" Four mumbles quietly.

His stupid question causes me to look up from my monitor and snatch the picture from his hands.

"I didn't take her from you, four. I simply took an opportunity to be alone with her without your influence." I shrug as I place my picture on top of my printer and out of his reach. "Besides," I turn back to glare at the asshole. "You were the one that cheated on her and I was the one that was there for her after she had to witness you and the biggest whore in dauntless going at it like wild animals, in your bed. The bed that Tris lost her virginity in." I shake my head in disgust. "You know, Tris also told me that the only reason that she gave you her virginity so soon, was because she was terrified that you would cheat on her, or leave her. I can't imagine how something like that would feel…could you?"

"It was a mistake, you asshole! I never meant to hurt…" He yells as he stands and leans across my desk.

I stand as well and cut him off mid sentence. "No, you jackass! You didn't mean for her to find out!" I point my finger in his face. "And you know damn well that I am right about that, Tobias!"

"You know…" Four laughs loudly as he changes tactics, not wanting to admit to the fucking truth. "I've been wondering why she came to my apartment that day." He laughs again and shakes his head. "You probably told her that she needed to check in on me."

I begin laughing hard at that. "That is so funny that you brought that shit up, four." I try to stop laughing. "Tris told me that sometimes, on date nights you wouldn't show up, and when she asked you why you were a no show. You would tell her that you forgot and went out with some guys for work." I snort and shake my head. "Well, the day that Tris caught you with Lauren. I didn't tell her shit, even though I knew exactly what and who you were doing behind Tris' back. I just couldn't be the one to tell her that she was dating a selfish piece of shit. No Four, Tris simply went to your apartment that day to leave you a note, reminding you of the dinner date that you guys had planned." I begin laughing again. "Oh man, your usual alibi for when you stood Tris up to go see Lauren, is the reason you got busted!"

"That's bullshit..."

"No! You saying that you loved Tris, and meaning it, is what was bullshit, Tobias!" I move to get in fours face. Cutting the fucker off again. "After what you did to her, I had to reassure her over and over again that there is absolutely nothing wrong with her. That she did absolutely nothing wrong." I shake my head at his pathetic ass. "She was just dating a very selfish asshole that didn't know how good he had it and was always wanting more. You've never loved her. A man like you could only ever love himself, you piece of…" I'm suddenly cut off by fours right hook.

"Thank you, Tobias." I wipe the blood from my lip right before I tackle him through the wall...or maybe it was the door? Who the hell knows, or cares for that matter?

Once I have him pinned to the floor I begin raining blows to his face over and over, harder and harder.

When his movement slow, I rise my head up and look at the mess all around us. I see that it was the door that we went through and the damn thing was knocked completely off its hinges, and is now laying on the floor next to four.

I want to laugh because I have the fucker pinned with my knee in his throat, and he's not moving so good at the moment. His face is pretty much busted to shit, and I see a damn tooth on the floor by his head.

Damn! I seriously beat the fuck out of this asshole.

"What the fuck is going on out here?!" Max yells as he steps out of his office, but I ignore him as I continue to glare down at four.

I remove my knee from his throat and lift him up a little by his collar. "This is your only fucking warning, Tobias!" I release his collar as I stand up then move over next to Max. "If you ever go near my wife or come to my office and blame me for your shit, again. I won't hesitate to fucking end you, you piece of shit!"

"Alright Eric…" Max sighs as he places his hand on my shoulder. "Go home and cool off." I nod to Max, and then leave just as he leans down to help the asshole off the floor.

* * *

As I walk in our apartment, I see Tris walking towards the kitchen. "What are you doing home so early, silly husband? I should have known that you wouldn't last any longer than two hours, before you came home to check on me!" My crazy girl laughs as she walks into the kitchen without ever looking at me.

"Here goes nothing." I mumble to myself, not really anticipating the wrath of my wife when she notices my face, and sees that its most like bruised and most definitely bleeding.

I walk in the kitchen, and straight over to the sink to splash some cold water on my face to clean the blood off.

"You missed a spot, honey." Tris chirps right next to me.

I admit it…I just jumped a little at her sudden presence next to me.

"What happened, Eric?" Her soft voice is calm and cool as she speaks.

"Four came by the office. He tried to blame me for you leaving him." I shrug lightly. "Things got heated and blows were exchanged…oh and baby doll," I wince as she pulls the ring from my torn eyebrow. "We need to get a new door for our office." I chuckle at the look that she's now giving me. "It didn't make it, Tris."

"Well…" My wife sighs as she puts a bandage above my eye, then kisses it. "I hope that asshole looks worse that you."

"Most definitely." I nod. "I saw a tooth on the floor by his head when I was done kicking his ass." I smile as I lift her up and set her on the counter. "How's my beautiful wife feeling today?"

"I'm fine now." Tris giggles. "It was touch and go there for a while, but it passed about thirty minutes ago." She shrugs and grins at me. "So you knocked his tooth out?" I nod. "Awe baby, I'm so proud of you."

I laugh as I lean forward and kiss under her jaw as she rubs my back soothingly. "Damn! I love you, Mrs. Coulter…" I lean down and lift Tris' shirt and begin kissing her belly softly. "And I love you my, little guy, but you better stop giving your mama a hard time in there."

My wife begins to giggle at me as I coo to her belly. I look up at her and give her a playfully hard glare, which just makes her laugh even harder.

"You are a loon, Mr. Coulter, but I love you too baby."

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Rewritten and reposted on 6/21/17**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter…**_


	9. Chapter 9

… _ **Lets get it on…**_

 _ **Rewritten and reposted on 6/22/17**_

 _ **Chapter nine**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

… _ **Flashback…**_

It's been a week since Tris and I visited the water fall, and I couldn't be happier. Well, right now I would be happier if I wasn't on patrol by my damn self right now. I freaking hate it when Tris is not with me, but it's only for a few hours.

The only reason I'm out here alone, is because Tris has to meet with Johanna once a week, to go over our patrol routes and protocols. This way if anything changes, Joanna can keep her faction out of our way, and out of danger.

I flat out refused to be the one to meet with Joanna. Tris had mercy on me, and took the job so that I wouldn't have to, but now, that leaves me out here patrolling alone. I could get one of the soldier that's station out here to patrol with me, but I only like patrolling with Tris.

I really don't mind being out here by myself one day out of the week, because it gives me the time I need to figure out a way to officially propose to Tris.

As I'm walking through the thick foliage on the ground, I feel something harder than the leaves under my boot, but before I can find out what the hell it is. A thick rope is pulled tightly around my ankle and my legs are yanked out from under me. My back hits the ground really fucking hard. "Sonofabitch!" I groan just before I'm pulled upside down so that I am now hanging from a fucking tree.

I reach to my hip to pull my weapon, only to find that my gun fell out of the holster when I was yanked upside down. I grab my leg and bend my body so that I can reach my ankle and grab my knife, but as soon as I do, I hear a familiar giggle coming from behind me.

"Tris!" I yell just before her giggles are joined by loud laughter. "You little shits better get me the fuck down from here right goddamn now!" Those three Amity shitheads are gonna seriously fucking hurt when I get my ass down from here.

"Hey there, sexy. How's it's hanging?" Tris trails her hand down the back of my thigh to my ass as she moves into my upside down view.

Her beautiful face is directly level with mine. I grin as I thread my fingers through her soft hair and pull her face towards me, crashing our lips together in a searing but way too quick kiss. "You had better get my ass down from here, baby." I mumble against her lips causing her to laugh hard.

I would seriously find her little giggles adorable, and this whole situation fucking hilarious, and I would definitely be laugh right along with the silly ass woman, if I wasn't the one hanging from the damn tree.

"Mmmm. You gotta answer my question first, baby." Tris grins at me when I growl at her. "So…how's it hanging, Mr. Coulter?"

"I know three Amity boys I'm gonna hang by their necks, if I don't get down from this damn tree in the next few seconds." I narrow my eyes at her, then smirk. "Oh and Tris…you will be punished accordingly tonight for this, you bad, bad girl." I wiggle my eyebrows at her when she bites her lip and winks at me.

"Aright boys, get him down!" Tris calls out with a cute little giggle.

"Oh, hell no! He'll kill us, Tris!" I hear one of the little assholes yell from somewhere behind me.

I wink at my girl, to let her know that I will do no such thing…yet.

"I'll keep him busy, so he won't have time to kill you guys." Tris winks right back at me.

Fuck yeah! Thank you, you little shitheads. I know exactly what my sexy woman will do to keep me distracted.

"Alright…" Jason comes into view grinning at me as I'm being slowly lowered. "Your welcome, Eric." The little fucker wiggles his eyebrows and smirks at me knowingly.

"Fuck off, you little Amity reject!" I growl at the little shit, causing him and his buddies to laugh harder.

"Hey now…" Scott laughs loudly as he backs away slowly. "…this was your woman's idea, and she's the one that taught us how to do this."

I ignore the fucker as I lean forward, grabbing my knife from my boot to cut the rope and free my ankle.

I growl at the three assholes as I pass them. "I will get you three back when you fuckers join Dauntless." I laugh when the three little shits pale visibly. "…and as for you." I grab Tris and throw her sexy little ass over my shoulder, and then spanking her, hard. "When I'm done with you...you won't be walking straight for a week, baby." I growl as I begin stomping my way through the forest and back home, where I plan to fuck the hell out of my sexy ass woman...for hours.

I toss Tris on our bed and strip us both completely naked only seconds after we made it home. I stand at the foot of the bed and crook my finger at her with one hand while stoking my hard dick with the other. Tris grins at me as she gets to her hands and knees, and crawls over to me.

As soon as she's within my reach, I thread my fingers through her hair as I rub the head of my cock against his soft wet lips. I moan loudly when she pokes her tongue out and circles it around the tip of my dick slowly.

"Don't you dare fucking tease me, Ms. Prior." I hiss at her when she lightly licks my cock once more.

Tris grins up at me as she wraps her fingers around the base of my erection. "I don't intend to, Mr. Coulter."

Oh fuck! I love it when she uses that low seductive tone.

Tris winks up at me just as she opens her mouth and sucks my entire dick down to the back of her throat. "Oh fuck yeah…swallow this cock, Ms. Prior!" I toss my head back as I yell out in ecstasy." Mmmm…take it all, baby." I give a small thrust when I look down at my woman just as she begin to suck me off hard and fast. I grip her hair when I feel my balls start to tighten. Her teeth suddenly graze my shaft, causing me to completely fucking lose it and cum in her mouth, really fucking hard.

"Mmmm." Tris moans as she looks up at me through her long lashes. She opens her mouth and slides her tongue up the underside of my throbbing cock while I'm still coming.

"Holy shit! That is so fucking hot, baby!" I growl as I watch my cum spurting out of my dick, coating Tris' tongue and lips. "Jesus Christ, baby!" I hiss when Tris sucks me back down her fucking throat. "Fuck, baby, I love you so much."

"Mmmm. I love you more, Eric." Tris grins up at me, then squeals and laughs when I pin her naked body to the bed, with her arms pressed into the mattress above her head.

I release her arms as I begin to quickly kissing my way down her beautiful body. "I want to hear you scream, baby." I groan just before I attach my mouth to her hot swollen clit. "Mmmm." I hum at the delicious taste of her.

I fucking love to go down on my sexy woman, because she tastes so fucking amazing, and she's always so loud and verbal. I seriously love to hear her moan when my face is buried between her sexy legs.

"Yes…please, Eric…more…oh god, YES!" My girl begins to scream when I thrust two fingers into her as I suck her clit harder. "Fuckkkk!" Tris quickly reaches her peak when I take her little bundle of nerves between my teeth then flick it with my tongue, really fucking fast. "Oh god, baby…I love it when you do that! I fucking love you more than anything, Eric!"

"I love you more, Tris." I give her a wicked grin as I crawl up her body. "And I really hope you're ready for more, baby." I press my lips to hers, just as I thrust my dick into her, really fucking hard. "Because there will be no conceding tonight, Tris. We will not stop, until we both are unable to continue."

"Mmmm." Tris moans as she rocks her hips against mine. "Show me how Dauntless you truly are, Mr. Coulter."

"Oh I intend to, Ms. Prior."

* * *

Five hours later I find myself fully sated and completely fucking exhausted. I think Tris and I fucked each other in every position we could get our bodies into. Hell, the only time we did it in the missionary position was the last time we were able to make love, and halfway through, Tris had to flip us over and finish by riding me, because I couldn't fucking move anymore.

Tris and I have been laying in our bed for almost hour now, arguing over the fact that for the first time, I'm not willing to give her a new piercing. It's not that I don't want to; it's just that I don't want to pierce her in the place that she's wanting the piercing.

The moment Tris was able to move again, she rolled her naked ass over to lay on top of me with her cheek pressed against my sweaty chest. Then the damn devil woman asked me to pierce her damn clit.

I'm fucking torn, right now. I mean, shit…I wanna give her anything she wants, but I seriously do not want to put her out of commission for any length of time, by giving her what she wants right now.

"Please, baby? I really want it done, but I only trust you to do it, Eric." Tris gives me a really good pout, and I almost falter.

Almost.

"But Tris, baby. You'll be out of commission for 1 to 4 weeks. Depending on how fast or slow you heal." I whine like a baby just before Tris gives me an evil little smirk as she slides her hand down my chest to grab my dick.

"Let me put it this way, Eric- I will not have sex with you again, until I'm pierced and healed. However long that is, depends on you and the healing process. Do we have an understanding, babe?" Tris cocks her head to the side as she loosens her grip on my dick, and then trails her fingers up and down my ridged shaft. "Just because I will be out of commission in that area, doesn't mean that my mouth and hands can't be used for your…pleasure. Hell, you can even use my tits, baby." Tris grins and winks up at me, because in this moment, the evil woman knows that she has won.

Damn it all to hell! This sexy evil goddess has me so fucking whipped!

"Fine! You win, baby, but I'm warning you now…" I give her a pointed look as I smack her naked ass playfully. "…it's gonna hurt like hell. When I got my dick pierced, I almost cried like a little bitch, and I don't think its gonna be any different for you." I slap her firm little ass again. "Now go get your sexy ass in the shower, baby."

"Thank you, Eric." Tris smiles and plants a few smacking kisses to my lips before jumping out of the bed, and disappearing into the bathroom.

I sigh as I slowly get out of bed. "Damn it! Why the hell did I let her talk me into doing this?" I grumble to myself as I grab my briefs from the floor and put them on.

I throw a clean sheet and pillow on the table, then quickly gather everything that I'll need for Tris' piercing. I few minutes later the sexy but very evil woman walks her naked ass out of the steamy bathroom and…damn it! Now I'm freaking hard again.

"This is going to be really fucking hard, baby. You know that, right?" I grumble in her ear as I wrap my arms around her slim waist. I rub myself against her a few times, letting her feel exactly what she does to me. "Extremely hard, Tris."

Tris presses her lips to mine briefly then grins at me as she pulls away. "You'll get over it, big boy. Now help your woman up on the table."

"Evil little minx." I growl as I lift her on top of the table. "Lay back and bend your knees, with your ass and feet scooted all the way down to the edge of the table. Oh and Tris." I grin at her. "Keep those sexy legs spread wide open, baby."

Tris giggles as she does what I tell her to. "I feel so awkward like this, Eric."

"I don't feel awkward at all, baby. I'm really enjoying this from my position." I chuckle as I grab the tops of her thighs and pull her down to the edge of the table, so that her bent knees are positioned on either side of my hips and my dick is pressing against her pussy. I lean over her, pressing myself harder against her and hovering my mouth over hers. "God, I love you so much." I dip my tongue between her parted lips, sensually. "More than anything, baby." I whisper against her lips before kissing her heatedly.

"Mmmm." Tris groans just as I feel her teeth on my bottom lip. She tugs hard as our mouths separate. "I love you more, Eric."

Her moans get louder and louder as I trail my tongue down her body slowly. Nipping her flesh every now and then. When I get to her hip bones I scrap my teeth across her skin, causing her to hiss and moan loudly.

"Eric! Fuck, baby, that feels…Mmmm…amazing!" Tris cries out as I move down between her legs and take a few hard and fast swipes at her clit with my tongue. I suddenly removing my mouth from her completely, and grin up at her when she yells at me. "What the fuck, Eric!"

"I needed you aroused, so that I can see exactly where to pierce you." I lie through my teeth with a shit eating grin plastered on my face.

"Somehow I don't believe you, you asshole." Tris laughs as she rest her head on the pillow. "How the hell do you now how to do this anyway?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Who says I know what the hell I'm doing?" I somehow ask her with a straight face.

"What?!" Tris closes her legs tightly, trapping my arm as I try to wipe her with an antiseptic wipe.

Fucking hell! She has a death grip on my arm.

"I'm just messing with you, baby." I laugh as I pry her legs apart to get my arm back. Crazy girl damn near broke my elbow when she snapped her knees together. "You know that I used to hang out with Bud and Tori all the time." I remind her. "I actually learned a few things when I was there."

"Who the hell let you pierce their clit, Eric?" Tris sits up on her elbows and glares at me.

I shake my head and chuckle at how cute she is when she looks at me like that. "I only just watched a few, baby. The girl that I dated after my initiation, got hers done. She was the first to let me watch." I shrug as I rub her tense thighs. "Now relax and open your legs for me, Tris...come on, baby, I know what I'm doing."

Tris eyes me for a few seconds before opening her legs. "So, who were the other two?"

I shrug as I poise the needle where I want it. "I don't have a clue as to who the hell they were. I promise."

I quickly push the needle through her clit, causing Tris to scream really fucking loud. "Mother fucking bitch!"

Yeah, dauntless has corrupted the abnegation right out of my sexy woman. She now has a very filthy mouth, and I really fucking love it.

"Mmmm, baby…I love it when you talk dirty to me."

… _ **End Of flashback…**_

* * *

"I will not be piercing your clit again, wife." I tell my wife as I remove her panties, so that I can take her clit ring out. At my mothers request.

Yeah, that conversation was not embarrassing at all…it was fucking mortifying.

"Eh…" My wife rubs her swollen belly as she stares up at the ceiling. "…I'm sure I'll be able to talk you into piercing anything that I want, husband."

"All done…and no ma'am, you won't. Nope, not this time, wife." I grin down at my sexy pregnant woman. "Because we'll just have to take that one out too...when I get you pregnant again." I lean down and kiss her lips before tossing the ring in the trash. "Tris baby you need to go get dressed, or we are going to be late for your appointment." I grab a handful of her naked and very luscious ass, after I've help her up and off the bed.

Tris is now twenty weeks pregnant, and today we're hoping to find out the sex of our little kick boxer. We weren't able to tell at our last appointment, but I have a very strong feeling that we're having a boy.

I was right about my assumption of Tris looking absolutely radiant as she gets bigger and further along in her pregnancy. Of course, the silly woman calls herself fat all the time, but she's really not fat at all. My mom told her that she's all baby. Whatever the hell that means…

"Are you ready, my sexy husband?" Tris is leaning against the door frame of the bathroom door, look really fucking beautiful.

"Yep." I grin as I hope off our bed and take her hand to help her down the stairs.

Once we leave our apartment, we slowly make our way to the infirmary. The moment Tris and I step off the elevator, we run right into four. The look on his face as he stares at my wife, has me wanting to beat the shit out of him, again.

"How have you been, Tris?" He smiles at her over my shoulder when I pull her behind me.

"What did I tell you, four?" I growl as Tris rubs her hand up and down my spine.

I know that Tris is trying to keep me calm, but there's really not an antidote to my anger when this asshole is around.

"Come on, baby? He is so not worth you bruising your knuckles on his face, again." My wife tugs on my hand harder. "Eric, honey, come on. We don't need to keep your mother waiting."

"You're right, sweetheart, let's go." I turn and smile down at my amazing wife just as the soon to be dead prick opens his fucking trap again, and this time, the fucker upsets me and Tris.

"One of these days, Tris." The asshole winks at my wife. "You'll come running back to me. Mark my words, baby. You'll be mine again, but you can leave the demon spawn with its daddy."

"What the fuck did…"

Before I can say another word, or even move to kill the sick bastard, my wife has already moved around me and punched Tobias in the face so hard that he's now on the floor, looking really fucking dazed.

"You are no better than your piece of shit father, Tobias Eaton!" Tris sways a little and clutches my hand as she points her finger in his face. "If you ever come near my family again, I will fucking kill you, you sad sack of shit!" Tris straightens up before stumbling into my arms, and almost falling to the floor. "Eric, baby, I don't feel so good…" Tris' eyes roll into the back of her head and at that same moment her legs give out, causing her limp body to fall into my arms.

"Tris!"

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Rewritten and reposted on 6/22/17**_

 _ **Are you guys still with me?**_

 _ **Hope so!**_

…


	10. Chapter 10

**_**(Rewritten and reposted on 6/25/17)**_**

 ** _ **This chapter still doesn**_** ** _ **'t have a flashback scene in it…sorry!**_**

 ** _ **ENJOY!**_**

* * *

 ** _ **C**_** ** _ **hapter**_** ** _ **Ten**_**

 _ _ **E**__ _ _ **ric~**__

I'm sitting beside my wife's hospital bed, and freaking the hell out as I hold her hand while she rests.

I can't help but think that something is terrible wrong with my wife and our baby, even though my mother has assured me that they both are just fine. The stress of what happened this morning just overwhelmed enough to raise her blood pressure and it caused her faint.

I could kill Tobias for cause Tris to stress herself out like that.

Max came by an hour ago to let us know that he had a little chat with Tobias. He told the asshole that if he so much as looks at Tris the wrong way, he would be kick out of dauntless fast. Max also told us that Tobias seemed remorseful as he promised that he would leave Tris alone.

Here's to hoping that the jackass is sincere, and will leave us alone from here on out. I doubt it, though. Tobias has always been like a dog after a bone when it comes to Tris. Very fucking relentless.

When I carried Tris to the infirmary, my mother was already here and began to fuss over her new daughter and grandchild. It warmed my heart completely to see that my mother already loves Tris like her own daughter. It really means a lot to me, that my mother accepts and loves my wife as much as she loves me.

"Eric, honey…" I hear Tris mumbles as she rolls her body over to her side, and looks at me with so much love in her eyes. "…you need to go get you something to eat."

"I'll eat when we leave, baby." I lean over and kiss her lips softly. "I'm not leaving this room without you. Tris." I give her a stubborn smile when she glares at me.

"And you call me stubborn." She rolls her eyes then grins at me. "Okay, husband…if you want to play it that way. On our way home, we are stopping by the mess hall to get me some cake. No if, and's ,or buts about it, you freaking health nut." Tris pokes me in the ribs.

"Anything you want, wife." I smile just as my mother comes back into the room. "And I'm not stubborn, woman. I'm just bull headed and set in my ways."

"No truer words have ever been spoken, son." My mother laughs, causing my wife to laugh right along with her. "Tris, sweetheart, how are you feeling after you little nap?"

"I feel fine, Kate. Just craving some of that chocolate cake that Eric promised me." Tris giggles as she rubs my arm. "Have had the chance to tried it yet?"

"Oh god, have I…it is my new sugar addiction. I seriously cannot live without it now." The three of us laugh just as there's a knock on the door.

I get up to open it and when I see my dad standing there I pull him into a tight hug. "Mom didn't tell me that you were coming today."

"I told her that I wanted to surprise you." My dad pats my back. "Now…how bout you introduce me to my daughter in law."

I move back over to my wife with a big grin. "Dad, I would like you to meet the love of my life, Tris." I smile at my wife. "Baby this is my dad, Thomas Coulter."

"It's so good to finally meet you Tris. Katie has told me wonderful things about you, sweetheart." He turns back to me with a huge grin. "She's beautiful son; well done."

I smile as I grab Tris' hand and place my other hand on her stomach. "She is; isn't she. I'm the luckiest man alive." I smile lovingly at my wife. "This woman is the best person I know, and she a freaking saint for putting up with me."

"Okay, my sweet children…" My mother smiles, getting everyone's attention. "Would you all like to see our little angel, and find out if I'll be getting a grandson or a granddaughter?"

"Definitely!" Tris smiles excitedly.

My mother quickly begins to get everything ready for the ultrasound, and soon the once quiet room is filled with the sound of our child's strong heartbeat.

"God I love that sound." Tris squeezes my hand as I nod in agreement.

"There you are, you little booger." My mother speaks up after a few moments as she points to the computer monitor. "Do you guys see that? Eric. Tris, that is your son's penis."

"I knew it!" We're having a boy…my boy. Shit I'm so damn happy right now. I love my little family. I seriously plan to expand it with more children, just as soon as it's possible to do so.

"Oh my god!" My wife cries out, happily. Then turns and kisses me softly. "I love you so much, Eric. Thank you so much for loving me the way that you do, husband." Tris mumbles against my lips.

As soon as our lips part, I pull her to me in a tight but gentle hug, and then kiss again. This time, though…I kiss the shit out of her, while we both ignore my parents presence completely.

"Damn…I love you more, wife." I moan against her lips, then pull away to look into her bright eyes. "And you never have to thank me for loving you, Tris. You and our son are my life now. I will always love the both of you with everything that I have in me, and I will love and adore all the other children I plan to give you baby."

I kiss her again, moaning loudly as I devour my wife completely. Damn, my woman always taste delectable. I seriously can, and will eat her up…as soon as we get home.

I pull away from her lips reluctantly, when I hear my father clear his throat. "Son your mother and I are going to head home. Okay?"

I give my dad a nod; not taking my eyes off my wife.

"So…we're free to go home." Tris asks my mother hopefully.

I notice a certain look in her beautiful eyes that are still lock on mine.

"Yes sweetheart, but no sex tonight." My mother giggles as Tris and I both groan in annoyance. "I'm serious, you two. Tris needs her rest, Eric, and you need to get her some of that delicious cake."

My mean mother skillfully reminds my equally mean wife about that damned chocolate cake, as she ushers me and my dad out of the room.

As my dad and I walk out of Tris' room he places his hand on my shoulder and smiles at me. "Son, I want you to know how proud I am of the man that you've become." This is not the first time I've heard those words come out of his mouth, but it is the first time I feel as if I truly deserve them. "I know that you will make one hell of a dad to that baby." He points to the room that Tris and my mother are in. "Just as you make one hell of a husband to that beautiful woman in there."

"Thank you dad." I pull him to me in a manly hug.

When I pull back from my dad, I notice a few people staring at us like were aliens or something. "What the hell people? Have you never seen a man hug his father before? I mean seriously! For once, could you people stay the hell out of my damn business?!"

"Oh Eric…" I turn and see Tris and my mom walking out of the room. "Baby you gotta face it…there is nothing better to stare at in this faction than Eric Coulter juiced up on peace serum." My mean wife begins to laugh.

"Hush wife, or I won't take you to get your cake." I smile and grab her hips as I lean down to kiss and Coo to her belly. "I can't wait until you get here son. I seriously need some back up with your mother and grandmother because it seems your grandpa is too scared to help me out." I chuckle and kiss her belly one more after Tris has slapped the back of my head.

"What?" I straighten up and hug my woman to me. "That man has been scared of my mother for years now, baby."

Tris gives me a pointed look. "You gotta admit that you have been scared of me since I hung your ass from that tree by your ankles, Mr. Coulter."

I nod and kiss her lips softly. "I'm man enough to admit that you scare me a little since that day, Mrs. Coulter."

"Yeah you are…" Tris continues to laugh at my expense.

* * *

After we left the infirmary, Tris and I slowly made our way to the mess hall for some chocolate cake that my crazy wife made me promise to get her. I really don't like her eating food that isn't healthy, but my dad informed me that if I don't get my pregnant wife what she is craving, I will more than likely live to regret it.

As Tris and I walk into the mess hall, I see four setting with Zeke and trying his damnedest not to look at us. I narrow my eyes at him as Tris and I walk past him.

Once Tris is sitting at our usual table, I lean down and give her a chaste kiss before leaving her with Chris to get her a slice of cake. I find the biggest slice and snatch it up quickly, so that I don't have to make another trip for more. I know my wife and if I don't get a big enough slice, she'll definitely send my ass right back up here to get her more.

Before I leave the food line, I grab me a slice of apple pie and then quickly make my way back to my wife. Just as I pass Tobias' table, he stands and get in my way.

I growl and narrow my eyes at the fucker. "What the fuck do you want, asshole?"

"Please tell Tris I'm sorry for everything, and that I won't bother her anymore." He gives me a strange look before he nods his head to me, then quickly walks out of the mess hall without another word.

Well that was weird! I thought Tobias would never give up this delusions of getting Tris back. Especially after that comment that he made to her earlier, and now he is acting overly remorseful, just hours later…I call bullshit on that, number boy! I can tell that the asshole is up to something, and he is just biding his time and waiting for me to let my guard down so that he can get to my wife.

…But I got news for this asshole! I don't intend to let my wife out of my sight for one damn second.

"What was that about baby?" Tris pulls me from my thoughts just as I sit down beside her. "That actually looked almost civilized." She and Chris share a laugh, but when I don't respond, I can see her start to worry. "Eric, honey, what is it…what's the matter?"

"Tobias told me to tell you that he was sorry for everything that he's done and that he won't bother you again, but for some reason I could tell he was up to something. I don't know what, but my gut is telling me to keep you as far away from him as I can." I wrap my arm around her waist and begin to rub soothing circles on the side of her stomach. "I'm going to talk to Max tomorrow, and see if you and I can work from home. At least until after the baby is born."

"Do you really think he would risk his life in Dauntless, and continue to mess with us?" Tris leans her entire body into my side.

"For some reason, I really do…" I nod as I press a kiss to her temple. "…and I don't want you out of my sight when we're not locked in the apartment, or the office." I feel her begin to protest, so I quickly press a small kiss to her parted lips to stop her. "For my sanity, baby. I can't lose you, or our son."

"Alright, my sweet husband. From now on, I'm stuck to you like glue." My silly wife giggles as she kisses my lips softly. "Hey…" Tris pulls her lips from mine and grins up at me. "…what do you think of the name, Ethan James Coulter?"

"I like it, but why Ethan James?" I notice Chris is bouncing really hard in her seat, so I know she is about to start squealing like crazy, again.

"Because, as you already know, Ethan is your dad's middle name, and James is my dad's middle name. We can call him EJ for short." Tris shrugs her shoulders with a huge smile. Oh…I forgot to tell you that my parents are coming on visiting day."

"EJ it is, baby."I nod my head to her. "And I can't wait to meet your parents." I kiss her lips softly, just as the squealing begins.

"You guys are having a boy?!" Chris starts to bounce so hard in her seat.

I really want to give her a little nudge right now, so she'll fall to the floor with all that bouncing…but I know Tris would definitely hang my ass from a damn tree again, and this time, she would more than likely leave me there a hell of a lot longer.

"Yes Chris…Eric and I are having a boy."

* * *

It has been several weeks since Tris and I found out that we were have a boy, and after that day, our apartment became a cluttered mess with baby things everywhere. I swear that my crazy wife and her even crazier friend, Christina, went freaking nuts buying things that they deemed our son would need when he's born.

We finally got the nursery finished over the past weekend, and I am very happy about that, because our apartment doesn't look like a maze made out of diaper boxes, clothes, and baby toys anymore.

Today is now Monday, and it's also choosing day. UGH! I really wasn't looking forward to this day.

I just want to spend time with my wife and take advantage of her body while I still can, because when the baby is born, my damn mother said that we had to wait six weeks before we could have sex again. We were also told that the baby would more than likely keep us both up all night every night for several months, until EJ gets into a regular sleep pattern and doesn't need to eat every two hours.

This morning my beautiful wife insisted on being at the bottom of the net to greet the new initiates. Tobias refused to switch places with me this year, so now I'm stuck standing up here waiting on the train full of little assholes, while my wife is down below in the same damn room as Four…and I am more than fucking pissed off about this shit.

Max promised me that he would stay right next to Tris the whole time…and that's the only reason I didn't pull rank and force Tobias to face his fucking fears today, by making him greet the initiates on the roof. Fucking pussy!

I'm broken from my thoughts when I hear the train approaching fast.

I quickly jump up on the ledge and grin down at my trainee. "Get your ass in gear and look mean, Jack. Here the little fuckers come, and I want them all really fucking scared."

Jack nods and takes a deep breath just as the train turns the corner and begins to slow down, so the little pussies can jump off easier. I set my features in a tight scowl and when last kid lands on the roof and the train is gone, I look around as I give them all looks of hate and disgust.

Jesus Christ there's a lot of fucking kids standing in front of me right now. I see three Amity as predicted, about thirty dauntless born, twelve candor, and five Erudite, not one abnegation. This is gonna be fucking awful with that many fucking Candor kids. At least there is only five Erudite initiates.

"Listen up!" I give a candor girl a mean as fucking look when she just keeps running her fucking mouth. "My name is Eric Coulter! I am one of the six leaders here in Dauntless! If you want to enter our compound, you have to use our members entrance that is located right behind me." I point over my shoulder and smirk. "Now, we usually allow the initiates to volunteer to be the first jumper, but not today, people! I will be choosing the first three this year." I grin at the pale little fuckers that I swore I would get revenge on.

Payback is only just getting started, you little Amity rejects!

"Since we have exactly three Amity this year, I think I'll let you three have the honors of testing your bravery first." I give them a very evil grin. "You…" I point to Jason. " You are lucky number one. Now, are you brave, kid, or did you join the wrong faction?"

Jason looks over the ledge at the hole and squeaks, then gulps loudly. "Come on kid, show me you're Dauntless. This is not near as bad as all the training Tris and I gave you three in amity." I tell him quietly then step back and wave him on.

"This is your payback for that prank we pulled on you, isn't it Eric!" Jason whispers back quietly.

I jump down from the ledge and look down in the hole. "Oh no…Payback hasn't even begun, you little shit. Now jump, or I will toss your ass over!" I growl the last part loudly.

Jason gulps as he quickly steps up on the ledge. "I'm telling Tris on you, Eric."

I shrug and turn, only to growl and glare at the other two Amity rejects. Scott and Mason's faces are priceless as they realize that I'm not fucking around here. That I can, and will toss them over myself. They know that I am being the asshole, that means business. The asshole that Tris warned them to not fuck with.

Jack chuckles beside me, getting my attention. "I was wondering when I would get to see the heartless bastard that everyone says you were before you married Tris."

I slowly turn to him and glare with my arms crossed over my chest, and at that exact moment, I hear a girlie scream when Jason finally jumps his ass off the ledge.

Mason and Scott are now laughing as they look down and over the ledge. The little shits then begin fighting over who get to jump next. "Hurry up! We don't have all damn day!" I finally get fed up and growl at the idiots.

Before Scott can move, Mason jumps up and over the ledge. Screaming like Jason did, the whole way down.

"Asshole!" Scott yells at his friend as he climbs up on the ledge then jumps as soon as I tell him that it clear for him to do so.

Jack elbows my arm lightly to get my attention again. "You know those kids?"

I grin and nod as the next person jumps. "Yep…and they are going to drive Four crazy for me." I turn to look at Jack as, one by one, the initiates continue to jump. "Those little fuckers are terrible kids. They are enough to drive anyone bonkers." I chuckle as nod to another kid, letting him know that it's clear to jump. "Hell, they drugged Max with peace serum on my wedding night. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. I would have stuck around and watched the rest of the debacle, but I had better things to do…like my wife."

Jack laughs loudly just as the last kid steps up on the ledge. "I'm gonna tell her you said that!"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna throw your ass off this roof, and I will make damn sure that you miss that hole!" I retort with a grin when I notice that Jack and I are alone now. "You want me to throw you now?" I laugh when he shakes his head rapidly. "Figures, you pussy." I climb up on the ledge and then free fall into the net.

When I climb out I see the three stooges talking to my wife while being glared at by Max. That man is still pissed about what they did to him, and I highly doubt Max will ever let that shit go.

"Hey there, my sexy wife." I wrap my arms around Tris' swollen belly and kiss her neck and cheek repeatedly, just as Four begins his little introductions.

"Hey there, my sexy mean husband." Tris turns to kiss my lips briefly, then a slow grin forms on her lips. "Did you throw Jason off the roof? Oh, and you have an admirer." Tris grins again before her lips are on mine.

When she pulls back from our kiss, she giggles at my confused expression. "First of all woman, I did no such thing. I simple made him jump first and secondly, what are you going on about an admirer? Baby, you know that I don't give a shit for any of that. I only have eyes for you and that will never change." I tell her as I rub both my hands in slow circles on her belly. "Damn baby, can we go home now? I want make love to you as much as I can before our son is born. Six weeks my ass, woman."

"Six weeks, honey. You heard your mother…you could hurt me if you don't wait." Tris rubs my arms that are still wrapped around her.

"I know that. I was only teasing, you baby." I hug her tighter to me as we both turn back to the crowd.

I look over at the initiates and realize that Tris was right. I just roll my eyes and kiss my wife's cheek when I see an Erudite girl staring at me, but the little shit is alternating glares at Tris.

"Tris! The floor is all yours!" Four calls out to my wife, not even looking at her.

Tris takes my hand in hers then steps out in front of the initiates with a gorgeous smile.

"Alright Initiates! One by one and over the course of the next few days, you will all need to visit the infirmary to have your physicals done. This is something that you have to do, people! Anyway, for those of you that don't know me, my name is Tris Coulter and I'm one of the leaders hear in Dauntless. Oh and don't let my sweet disposition, or the fact that I'm pregnant fool you. Just ask my husband how mean I can be!" Tris turns to grin at me just as I hear Uriah yell out that my wife owns my balls. That is true, but...God, I really want to kick his ass right now. "Shut the fuck up, Uri!" My loving wife yells right back at the moron. I just grin and Shake my head as Tris begins to speak once again. "Throughout this initiation, I will not tolerate initiates treating each other badly. If you hurt or bully a fellow initiate in any way shape or form, you will be forced to leave dauntless right then. This is the only warning that you'll receive. There is a Zero tolerance policy here in Dauntless." Tris glances at Peter Hayes as she says this. Damn, I wish she would let me kill that fucker. "Now that we're all on the same page, and you all have been warned…" She smiles a disarming smile at everyone. "Welcome to dauntless and good luck, initiates!"

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Rewritten and reposted on 6/25/17**_

 _ **Almost done with the clean up of this story and then I will post a brand new chapter for you…Yay!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_**Rewritten and reposted on 6/26/17**_**

 ** _ **Enjoy!**_**

 ** _ **Chapter**_** ** _ **Eleven**_**

 ** _ **~Tris~**_**

It's been four weeks since initiation started, and it has been a living hell for my sweet husband. So much so, that he is a little less sweet these days. Well, Eric is still just as sweet and loving as ever to me and our unborn son, but the list ends there.

The other day he actually snapped at his mother, after she told him that it was okay for me to continue working, but on light duty only! Eric only snapped at her once, but that was enough to get Kate all riled up, and then she seriously gave her son a piece of her mind.

My scared husband immediately apologized after she put him in his place with a well aimed and very hard kick to his ass, then let him have it with a few choice words that had me laughing my pregnant ass off. I almost pissed myself because I was laughing so hard.

My big strong, Dauntless leader of a husband pouted like a child after that little fiasco, and ever since that day, he now makes a huge effort to watch his attitude with the woman that gave birth to him.

Only one day after the initiates arrived, I was in max's office going over all the initiate files with him, when Eric stormed in like a pissed off bull and then proceeded to yell in Max's face. My hot headed husband told him that he was done overseeing the little bastards and to find someone else, or let number boy take the entire responsibility by himself.

When Eric realized that I was in the room, he smiled as he quickly walked over to me and then kissed me soundly. He then told me that he was sorry for being an asshole and yelling like that in front of me. As soon as Eric was sure that I wouldn't jump his shit for yelling at Max like that in my presence, he turned back to the man in question, and that's when they both started yelling and cursing each other, like a couple of idiots with absolutely no sense what so ever.

I just laughed as I sat back and watched the show, wishing I had some peanut butter and pickles to go with my entertainment. Ever since my second trimester started, I have had some very strange cravings.

Finally after the two hot heads stopped yelling at each other, I jumped in and pointed out that Eric could just finish out this class while training Jack or Mark to take over next year. They both reluctantly agree after I explained to Eric, that the person that took over for him needed to be trained and that he is the only one that's capable of doing that. I also had to point out to Max that my husband was already on edge with the birth of our son approaching fast. I warned Max that he really shouldn't push or pick at Eric's non existent patience, or we may be fishing someone out of the chasm soon!

They both saw it my way pretty damn quick, and conceded with smiles on their handsome faces. Max and Eric are smart men, and they both know not to piss me off, especially while my hormones and mood swings are off the freaking charts.

I'm now thirty five weeks pregnant, and with the way that I am feeling these days; I can and will jump from calm and happy to pissed off and deadly in the matter of seconds.

* * *

"Is Eric still going through his manly PMS?" Christina laughs loudly as she and I take our seats at a table to eat our lunch together.

Before I can say anything on my husbands behalf, a tray is slammed down on the table next to mine. I look up and smile at my tense husband as he sets down next to me.

"Kiss my ass, Candor!" My grumpy man growls, then turns to me with a tired look on his handsome face. "Sorry, baby." He sighs and rolls his neck when I reach up and rub his shoulder. "I'm having a really bad day again, and I don't know if I can take much more incompetence!"

"He needs more peace serum." Uriah laughs hard as he sits down across from Eric, but stops abruptly when Eric shoves his cake in Uriah's face. "Yep…" Uri licks his lips. "…definitely needs more happy juice."

"Shut up and eat the cake that Eric, just so __happily__ gave you." I giggle as I begin to rub my poor stressed husbands back soothingly.

Eric groans before he grabs my chair, turning me around to face him, so that he can rub my belly. This always calms him down faster than anything. Well, other than sex, but we can't do that in public.

I don't mind this one damn bit, because I love it just as much as Eric does. It feels amazing when he rubs my belly like this, and I'm always looking forward to my belly rubs.

I lean forward in my chair and kiss my husbands cheek, before I reach up and turn his face so that he's looking at me. "Do you want me to come to the training room with you after lunch? I don't mind, sweetheart." I move to grab a fry off his plate. Eric quickly grabs my hand and narrows his eyes at me as he points to my plate of pasta, vegetables, and fruit. "Hypocritical freaking health nut!" I mumble and toss a grape in my mouth instead of the delicious salty fried potato that I really, really want.

UGH! I'll be so glad when I pop this kid out of me, so that I can get back to eating whatever the hell I want to eat.

Eric finally shakes his head no, but he's smiling at me as he pulls me out of my chair and into his lap. "Yes I do want you to go back with me, but I don't want those little fuckers, or four stressing you out." He takes a fry off his plate and feeds it to me sweetly. As soon as I've swallowed my food, he leans in and presses his lips to mine. Giving me a soft, and very loving kiss.

Oh god! I really freaking love this man.

Once our lips part, I grin and kiss his nose. "You know that I have the ability to keep unruly children from getting under my skin?" I wink at my sweet husband. "And I can just try to ignore number boy as much as possible." I nod to him and give him a look of finality as I take another fry off his plate and pop it in my mouth. "You will be with me the entire time, Eric." I stop talking with my mouth full, and swallow my food. "I have nothing else to do today, so I'll be helping you. Besides, the faster you get Jack completely trained, the more you'll be able to let him work on his own. You will be able to start working in our office with me again, then you can take a maternity leave with me, just to piss Max off."

Eric was pissed when Max told us that we couldn't start working from home until my mother in law said that I had to. So for now, I'm stuck in the office three days a week, and Eric is stuck with the initiates every weekday.

Today is one of my days off and Eric told me that as long as four is with him, I can go out and do things on my own. I decided to go shopping for more baby clothes with Chris this morning. I swear my son has a bigger wardrobe than Chris and Marlene, combine.

Eric is still looking at me like he is trying to see how I'm feeling at moment, so I give him my bitch brow, causing him to sigh and nod his head.

"At the first sign of stress, I am taking you home, wife!" Eric points his finger at me as he tries to look stern. "I mean it, you stubborn woman. I will not have you passing out again, because someone will definitely die today if you do."

"I got it, Mr. Grumpy pants." I laugh as I lean forward and kiss his soft lips playfully, then turn back to my healthy food with a smile.

* * *

As soon as Eric and I finish eating our lunch, we make our way to the training room hand and hand, and the moment we walk into the room all eyes turn to us, pissing Eric off even more.

"No one told you to stop! Now get your incompetent asses back to work, people!" Eric yells out, then tosses his head back with a loud sigh of frustration. "Lord knows the fuckers need all the training they can get!"

I giggle at my angry husband as rub his arm soothingly.

"Breathe, baby, or you'll be the one passing out!" I continue to giggle as he leads me over to a bench, and helps me sit my fat ass down.

I grab Eric's clip board from his hands, so that I can look over the fighting scores. I see that my three favorite hellions won their first and second fights.

I'm so proud of my little minions.

I quickly turn to a blank page and begin to pair the next fights, so that I can pair Jason and Mason together. Then I pair Scott with the next strongest fighter, Brandon. I continue to look back at each initiates scoring average as I pair people together.

"What the hell are you doing, Tris?" I hear Four yell as he moves toward me. "Sorry…I didn't mean to yell."

I just chuckle at fours apology as I look over at my now pissed off husband, just as he drops his conversation with Jack and stomps toward me fast. My poor Eric is gonna blow a damn gasket if he doesn't settle down.

It's been fifteen weeks since Four pissed me off and caused my blood pressure to rise so high that I passed out, and this is pretty much the first time that he has actually talked to me directly, since that day.

"I'm doing your job four.." I narrow my eyes at the asshole. "…but unlike you, I'm doing it a whole lot better. The way it should have been done from the start." I hold up the pairings that I've come up with just as my husband stops next to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Did you know that you have yet to pair the strongest fighters against each other? How in the hell do you plan to determine who deserves the first position, Four? Huh? Stage one is almost over, and you don't have a ranking progress report put together yet." I shake my head at his sudden incompetence.

"Look, Tris…" Tobias narrows his eyes at my husband. "I have been trying to get Eric to look over their scores to determine the rankings, but he keeps saying that it's not his job."

"It's not his job to do that…It's yours, Four!" I shake my head. "It's also your job to get the initiates paired up in the order of their skill."

Tobias rolls his eyes and glares at my husband again. So I stand and point my finger in the assholes face. "Stop acting like you've never trained initiates, Four. If you don't get your shit together and do your damn job like you're suppose to, I will find someone else to take this responsibility. Don't test me, Tobias. I promise you that I can be a lot meaner than my husband. So you will treat me with respect, because I'm still your superior. Or have you forgotten that?" My voice is quiet and my eyes are hard, but I'm completely calm.

Eric chuckles but I slap his ass to get him to shut up. "Stop laughing, Eric." I turn my ire on my husband. "You are suppose to make sure that Tobias is doing his job. Why haven't you done that, husband?"

"I've been busy training Jack, and I guess a few things have slipped through." Eric closes his eyes and sighs loudly, then points at Tobias as soon as he opens his eyes. "Plus the more that I have to converse with this jackass, the more I want to kill him."

"That's it!" I yell at both of them. "You both will do your fucking jobs and you will do them right, or you both will be dealing with me! These initiates don't need to get caught in the middle of your hate for each other. They need proper training and you both will see to it that it gets done right!" I calmly sit my ass back down just before Four nods his head.

"Fine, Tris. You're the boss!" Four walks off just as Eric sits next to me.

"You're right, baby. I'm sorry for acting like an idiot, and not doing my job right. Can you forgive me, Mrs. Coulter?" Eric pokes his bottom lip out as he leans in, pressing his pouty lips to mine playfully.

I giggle and nod. "There is absolutely nothing to forgive, Mr. Coulter." I grin up at my sexy husband. "I know how that asshole can be, and I know how much you hate him. So I don't blame you for anything." I stretch up and wrap my arms around his neck, just as I take his bottom lip between my teeth. "Mmmm. I love you, husband.

"I love you more, wife." Eric kisses me once more before he gets up and walks back over to Jack and they continue their conversation like nothing happened.

I chuckle at my silly husband as I continue my task of pairing up the initiates for their next fighting match while rubbing my belly. All morning I've been feeling a lot of pressure, and now it's starting to kind of hurt a little.

I haven't told Eric yet, because my husband will, no doubt, freak the hell out. He has enough on his plate at the moment, without me adding to it with something that is more than likely just Braxton Hicks.

I will have to talk to Kate about this when I see her at my appointment later, because I'm starting to get a little scared that something could be wrong. I haven't felt like this at all during my pregnancy and now, like I said...it's starting to hurt.

When I'm finished, I slowly waddle over to my husband and hand him the clipboard. I kiss his cheek and slap his fine ass before I move over to the initiates. I need to see for myself what dauntless is working with this year, because I know for a fact that my husband can be a bit...hatefully judgmental when it comes to initiates.

I waddle my fat ass over to Scott and Mason's sparing session and just observe them as they execute their moves perfectly.

Watching these two fight like this, reminds me of the day that Eric caught me secretly training them, and then the ass tried to mess with me about it.

* * *

 ** _ **...**_** ** _ **Flashback...**_**

" _You need to be faster when you block_ _,_ _Scott_ _._ _Y_ _ou won't last long in dauntless initiation_ _if you can_ _'t block a punch._ _" I approach the makeshift fighting ring and motion for Jason to step up. "Fight me!"_

" _I'm not gonna hit a girl_ _._ _" Jason shakes his head rapidly._

" _We'll then_ _,_ _you are better off staying in amity because in dauntless, they don't discriminate with gender_ _._ _I had my ass handed to me countless times during my initiation_ _,_ _by guys_ _that were_ _twice my size_ _. W_ _hen Eric and I spar_ _,_ _he doesn't go easy on me_ _because_ _h_ _e knows that if he does_ _,_ _he could get hurt_ _._ _I am just as lethal as he is and I will not go easy on him_ _._ _"_ _I_ _quickly_ _get into my fighting stance and motion Jason forward. "Now fight me_ _,_ _or get your ass back to your farming chores!"_

 _Jason_ _finally_ _nods as he gets into the position that I showed him._

 _We circle each other for a minute, sizing each other up._ _"You can't be scared to take a hit_ _._ _"_ _I hit him hard with a right hook_ _, forcing his head to turn to the side_ _. "You shouldn't be scared to fall_ _._ _" I_ _drop to the ground and spin as I kick my leg out,_ _tak_ _ing_ _his leg_ _s_ _out from under him_ _. This move_ _caus_ _es_ _Jason_ _to hit the ground hard_ _and groan in pain_ _. "And most importantly..." I grab him by his collar and pull him up to his feet. "Never, ever be afraid to get back up and do it all again_ _._ _Dauntless do not concede_ _in a fight._ _W_ _e_ _always_ _fight to the end. Until we_ _win, or_ _we_ _'re_ _no longer able to continue!"_

" _Wow!" I hear_ _loud_ _clapping behind me_ _._

 _When_ _I turn_ _around, I_ _see Eric_ _leaning against a tree. He looks_ _emotionless for the first time since we moved to amity._

 _Oh Shit!_

 _"I couldn't have said it better myself Tris, but what I want to know is_ _…_ _what in the hell do you think you are doing?"_ _He takes a step towards me with his arms crossed over his chest._

" _What does it look like I'm doing_ _,_ _Eric?" I growl at my so called boyfriend. "They confided in me_ _. They_ _told me that they were planning on joining dauntless_ _,_ _so I decide to show them how brutal our initiation truly is_ _._ _"_ _Eric_ _narrows his eyes_ _at me as I get_ _right up_ _in his face._

 _If I didn't know how sweet_ _and loving Eric_ _can be, or how much I mean to him_ _…_ _I_ _would_ _more than likely keep my distance_ _from him right now, but i_ _nstead_ _,_ _I poke the bear, literally...in the chest,_ _very fucking_ _hard_ _._

" _You and I both know how hard it is to survive_ _Dauntless initiation, Eric!_ _They are not from Erudite, or Candor! Like me_ _,_ _they come from a very naive faction; raised to be neutral and fucking nice!" I yell as I continue poking Eric's chest. "Now I don't expect you to understand that, being that you came..."_

 _Eric grabs my shoulders and gently pushes my back against the tree behind me. "_ _Stop, Tris_ _!" He tells me quietly. "You are a leader and you can't train kids from other factions_ _,_ _unless they have already defected to our faction."_

 _I'm so fucking tired of these asshole men telling me what I should or shouldn't do_ _._ _I'm a fucking leader just like he is_ _,_ _and I_ _sure as hell_ _don't answer to him anymore_ _._ _If anything, Eric fucking answers to me now_ _._

 _I kick off the tree and before Eric can react_ _,_ _I have him_ _pinned to_ _the ground beneath me. My face_ _is now hovering_ _a half an inch_ _above_ _his. "Have you forgotten_ _,_ _Eric?" I graze my lips against his. "You are not my superior anymore_ _._ _I_ _n fact..." I bring my hand between us and_ _slide it all the way_ _down_ _his body, just_ _to grab his balls_ _when my hand is between his legs_ _. "...I own you_ _,_ _baby_ _._ _"_

 _Eric grins at me before stroking my cheek lovingly_ _, and pecking my lips with his briefly_ _. "That you do_ _,_ _baby..." He kisses my lips_ _again_ _. "Now_ _…_ _" Eric_ _smacks my ass then_ _flips us over_ _,_ _before getting to his feet and pulling me up with him. "Lets see what these little fuckers are capable of_ _, sweetheart._ _"_

" _You were_ _just_ _fucking with me_ _…w_ _eren't_ _you,_ _Eric?"_

" _What can I say,_ _Tris…_ _" Eric shrugs his shoulders and grins at me. "_ _…_ _I saw a teaching opportunity_ _,_ _and I took it_ _._ _"_

" _You_ _'_ _r_ _e_ _an ass_ _,_ _Eric!"_

" _And your ass is just plain sexy_ _,_ _Tris!"_

 ** _ **To be continued...**_**

 _ **This chapter was rewritten and reposted on 6/26/17**_

 ** _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE**_** ** _ **,**_** ** _ **AND REVIEW~**_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_**This chapter was rewritten and reposted on 6/26/17**_**

 ** _ **Enjoy!**_**

 ** _ **Chapter 12**_**

 ** _ **~Tris~**_**

 ** _ **This chapter starts where chapter 11 left off**_** ** _ **…sort of.**_**

 **…**

"Ow, ow, ow…Shit. Oh god, that hurts." I groan quietly when I'm suddenly snapped back to the present by a very strong pressure, and extremely painful cramping sensation in my entire stomach.

I begin to rub my belly to try and ease the pain away, and after about a minute it finally goes away.

Yeah…I really need to talk to Eric's mom about this shit because that fucking hurt.

"Tris! Are you alright?" I blink rapidly then nod to Jason as he approaches me with a concerned expression. "Eric! Something's wrong with Tris!"

I glare hard at the little shit when he starts yelling for my husband.

"I'm fine, Jason. The baby just kicked really hard or something." I turn and spot my husband running towards me. I quickly raise my hand to stop him, but of course that doesn't work. "I'm fine, honey. It was just a hard kick…I think."

"You think?" Eric looks at me like I'm stupid. "Really, Tris? You know what a kick feels like, so you should know if it was a kick or not, woman." He puts both his hands on my stomach and presses down gently. "Shit, baby, your belly is really fucking tight." My husband gives me a stern look when I just roll my eyes at him. "What did this so called kick feel like, Tris?"

"Just a really bad cramp, and a lot of pressure." I shrug and roll my eyes again. "But it only lasted a minute, and now I'm fine."

"Tris did you not read that damn book that my mother gave you?" Eric growls as he gently picks me up and quickly carries towards the door.

I just stare at my husband for about a minute, then grin at him. "Now why would I do that? I have you for that, baby." I smile at my frantic husband. "You've already read all the baby books that you could get your hands on." I tell him just as the pain hits me again, but it's so much worse than it was several minutes ago. "Ahh! Oh god, this hurts so fucking bad, Eric!" I groan while trying to curl myself into a ball in my husbands arms.

"You're having contractions and they are really close together, baby, so I don't think it will be long before you give birth. Now breathe, sweetheart. We'll be in the infirmary real soon." Eric tries to soothe me by breathing with me.

I'm in one hell of a mood right now, so I just glare at his ass as he continues to coach me by breathing in and out like an idiot.

"How about…" I growl at my husband through clenched teeth, and then stop to try that breathing shit when I feel a really sharp pain in my belly. "AHHH! How bout you kiss my fucking ass, husband! Now call your goddamn mother before I hurt you, asshole!" I scream really freaking loud, then begin breathing in and out heavily, just as the pain starts to get so much worse.

Oh fuck me, I think I'm dying!

I look up at my husband when he becomes really quiet, and if I wasn't in so much pain right now, I'd be laughing my ass off at the look on his face…but I don't because I'm in hell right now.

Eric shakes his head as he adjust me in his strong arms, then grabs his com out of his pocket and calls the infirmary.

"Has Kate Coulter made it there yet?" Eric begins to move faster just as the pain stops.

Oh thank you, Jesus…

"She has…is this Eric?" I hear a man's voice over the speaker of Eric's com.

"Yes! Tell my mother that my wife is in labor, and we're on our way there!" Eric rushes out as he turns down another hallway.

As soon as we get to the infirmary my crazy husband kicks the door to the infirmary open, knocking a nurse on her ass in the process. "Sorry!" Eric calls out as he rushes around the front desk without looking back at the poor woman.

"How far apart are her contractions?" I sigh in relief when hear the sweet voice of my mother in law.

Oh thank god she's here early today.

"About two and a half minutes, give or take a couple of seconds maybe." My poor sweet husband looks so frazzled right now, but it's really freaking cute! "It's been about ten minutes since her first contraction, and her water hasn't broken yet!" Eric finishes informing his mother as he lays me down on the bed in the already prepped delivery room.

"No…" I get Kate's attention. "The first contraction started this morning around nine, but I just thought it was Braxton Hicks." I mumble as I avoid my husbands gaze.

Before Eric can jump my shit for not telling him that sooner, Marlene walks in and begins to order him around. "Alright Eric! Go change into these scrubs while we get her into a gown and prepped for delivery." She tries to push Eric out of the room, but his bulky ass barely budges. "Eric, if you want to be in the room as your wife gives birth to your son, you need to go change out of your sweaty training clothes now!" Marlene's tiny little ass growls at my gigantic husband, causing me to laugh, then scream out when another contraction hits me really fucking hard.

"AHHHH! Mother fucker this hurts!" My screaming has now alerted Eric, and caused him to move closer to me.

I shake my head as point to the closed off changing curtain. "Get your stubborn ass in there and change your fucking clothes…Now!" I yell at him, only causing him to pause in his approach and look at me all wide eyed. "Husband…if you don't move right the fuck now, I'm gonna get out of this fucking bed and kick your fucking ass!"

There, that did the trick.

I look around me at the stunned infirmary staff, and growl with the same glare that I just gave my husband. "Now drug me the fuck up before my stubborn ass husband comes back, and stops you from giving me the good shit!"

* * *

 **~Eric~**

Holy shit! Tris can be a fucking demon when she wants to be! I'm seriously reconsidering having more kids, just to avoid this side of my crazy ass wife.

I hear her growl something about me to the nurses, as I quickly change out of my training clothes and into these ridiculous scrubs that Marlene handed me before Tris verbally kicked my ass in front of the infirmary staff.

Once I'm done squeezing myself into this scrub top that looks like it would fit someone a sizes smaller than me, I slip the crazy looking bootie's over my boots and then quickly walk out of the curtained room only to see my crazy wife grinning like…like...oh hell no! "Did you fuckers drug my wife?" I yell really loud, scaring the shit out everyone. Well, everyone but the only two women on earth that actually scare me.

Shit! Now my mother is giving me the stink eye because my wife is too damn high at the moment to do it herself!

"Shut your damn mouth, Eric! It will not hurt either of them, I promise!" My mother nods her head and smiles at my laughing wife.

I just nod my head to, while mumble shit under my breath about bossy ass women as I walk over to my still laughing wife.

"I heard that, young man! Now shut your mouth and climb your ass in the bed behind Tris, and hold her while she gives birth to your son."

I ignore my mother, as I quickly help Tris lean up so that I can climb on the bed behind her. As soon as I get situated, with my knees on either side of Tris's body, I pull her back against my chest and press a few kisses to her cheek. "Feeling better, sweetheart?"

"Much, much, much better...oh, I feel really good, Mr. Coulter." She sighs drunkenly and then rest her head on my chest, just as my mother finishes reading some shit on a monitor.

"Okay sweetie, your contractions are peaking now and they are only a minute and a half apart." My mother smiles as she moves to stand between the stirrups at the end of the bed, that are now holding Tris' feet. "I need you to relax your body completely because I need to check and see how much you've dilated. Okay?" Tris nods just before my mother gets started doing something that causes Tris to groan and tense up.

I am so glad that I am not a woman.

A moment later my mother smiles and nods to one of the nurses, then turns back to Tris. "You're almost ready, honey. So now we're going to go ahead and break your water, and then it won't be long before this baby is born."

"Isn't the water supposed to break on it's own?" I ask my mother, then widen my eyes when someone hands my mother something that's long, flat and hooked on the end. "What the fuck is that?!"

Okay…I admit, that was a little high pitched for me, but I don't care because that shit looks like it's really gonna hurt my wife and baby.

"It's called an amnio hook, Eric. It's what I have to use to break through the amniotic sack. Now shut the hell up and support Tris' body as you scoot back a little, son." My mother looks back to my wife and smiles. "Tris, when Eric helps you lay back, I want you to bring your feet up on the bed and spread your knees apart, and then relax them to the side." After I have Tris situated, I begin to rub soothing circles on Tris' temples to help her relax.

Tris suddenly begins to whimper and groan in pain as my mother does…I really don't want to know what the fuck my mother is doing right now, but to my extreme horror, she explains anyway. "I'm just locating the amniotic sack and making sure that the baby's head is down where it needs to be. Tris, sweetie, I need you to relax as much as you can, because I'm about to push the amnio hook inside you and guide it to the right spot with my hand that is already inside..."

"You have your whole damn hand shoved up my wife's..."

"One more word, Eric! Just give me a reason to whoop your ass, boy!" My mother yells at me, effectively shutting me the fuck up.

"Eric honey…" Tris breathes heavily as she growls at me. "…you read all those damn books. So you know what the fuck your mother is doing right now, asshole!"

Well, that was rude…I think her meds are starting wearing off!

"Yes…but experiencing it is a lot different than reading about it." I point out to my mean wife like an idiot, causing a few laughs from the nurses as they work around us.

"You are not experiencing shit, you jackass...I am!"

Yep…my wife needs more drugs right the hell now, because the demon is back with a vengeance!

"You know what I mean, baby." I mumble as I suppress the urge to gag when my mother's arm jerks back.

I then begin to hear something wet hit the floor. Oh shit, that sounds disgusting…

"The hell I do, Eric!" Tris digs her nails into my arm, causing me to wince in pain. "Until you have someone's fist shoved up your ass, you haven't experienced shit! Damn, baby, use your fucking brain and shut the fuck up! Shit!"

I nod my head, and I keep my damn mouth shut...on that subject!

"She need more drugs, mom!" I helpfully point out to my mother.

"Finally!" Tris slaps the side of my head, really fucking hard. "I was wondering when your brain would make an appearance!"

Do not respond to that, you dip shit! Your wife is fucking crazy right now and seriously out for blood. She is also in a fuck load of pain at the moment, so do not provoke her…again.

I wisely listen to my voice of reason, that oddly sounds a lot like my wife, and do as my mother has repeatedly told me to do since we got here. I shut my mouth…and keep that fucker shut.

Twenty minutes later, my ears are ringing and my hands are really fucking hurting, because my wife is now screaming at me as she grips both my hands to the point of breakage, while she tries her hardest to push our baby out of her.

"One more big push, Tris! That it's, sweetie, we're almost there!" Oh yeah, my mother has been yelling right along with my wife.

Women are fucking crazy.

Everything suddenly goes quiet, and when I look down at my mother, I see that she's smiling at up at us now. "Relax now, sweetie. We're all done."

It's in that moment that I hear my son crying as my mother cleans him up a bit.

I look down at my beautiful wife and wipe her tears away. "You did it, baby." I kiss her lips over and over as she cries.

After a few minutes of one hell of a moment between me and my wife, my mother approaches us with our bundled up son and place's him in Tris' arms.

"Hey there, Ethan…my beautiful son." Tris coos as she rubs our son's cheek with the tips of her fingers. "I'm your mommy, and that big goofball right behind me is your daddy. He's an idiot, but he loves you very much." I roll my eyes at my silly wife, but laugh right along with my mother.

"He looks just like you, baby, and he's just as perfect." I rub my son's downy hair on top of his tiny little head.

Fuck! I feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"No, honey. He looks just like is handsome daddy." Tris smiles up at me.

I lean down and kiss my beautiful wife's lips, just as my beautiful son grabs my finger in his tiny fist.

Oh damn! Now I'm really crying like a big ass baby.

"Alright, guys..." My mother chuckles at the look that I give her for interrupting our little family moment. "I'm going to take Ethan to get cleaned up better, and then circumcised. I promise that I'll have him back to you as soon as the nurses get Tris settled in her recovery room."

I reluctantly nod my head before climbing off the bed as carefully as I can, then taking Ethan's tiny little body into my arms, cuddling him to me for a minute before I hand him over to his grandmother.

"Do not leave his side for one second, woman." I growl at my mother only to have her look at me like I'm stupid.

"You should always listen to your mommy and nana, my little sweetie pie." My mother coos to my son then grins up at me. "Because your silly daddy really is an idiot…just like his father, but mommy and nana are going to break that cycle with you. Oh yes we are, you beautiful little boy."

The women in my life are fucking mean as hell when they want to be.

"I love you so much, Eric, and I'm really sorry for all those mean things that I said to you earlier." I turn and quickly move back over to my wife with a big smile on my face. "You're not really an idiot, honey." She weakly pulls me towards her and kisses me softly. "You just like to impersonate one in high stress situations." My silly wife laughs with her mouth pressed against mine.

"Hardy har, baby." I mumble against her lips, then take her bottom lip between my teeth and tug it playfully. " And I forgive you, baby."

My beautiful wife nods as she gives me a gorgeous smile, just before she pecks my lips once again.

"Our son is finally here, and I really hope that you know what this means, husband." Tris grins at me mischievously as she cups her bigger than normal breast.

Damn, my wife's tits have gotten a lot bigger in the last several hours. How the hell did that happen?

"Mmmm…and what is that, wife?" I ask her boobs with a huge smile on my face.

"My eyes are up here, Eric." Tris tilts my head up so that I'm now looking into her gorgeous eyes, then she cups her tits again. "And these bad boys are no longer yours. Their only purpose now, is to feed our son. Sorry, big guy."

Well shit! Now I'm closely considering getting neutered after this experience.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

…

 _…_ _Baby Ethan James Coulter_ _has_ _finally here_ _ **…**_

 _ **Tell me what you all though of that crazy chapter.**_

 _ **I have already started the next chapter, so you guys don**_ _ **'t have to wait too long to read it…hopefully.**_

 _ **This chapter was rewritten and reposted on 6/26/17**_

 _…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**OMG!**_

 _ **It**_ _ **'s a new chapter!**_

 _ **Just so that you all are aware, I have gone back and rewritten the last 12 chapters of this story because it was just really, really bad. The story now reads a whole lot better. So go back and check it out if you feel like it. I didn't change any of the story line, but I did give you all a little something extra in most chapters…or maybe every chapter. I can't remember.**_

 _ **Sorry that it took me so long to update this story, but I've been really busy…Over the recent holidays, my husband has had yet, another serious back surgery, and while I had to take care of him, my children thought it would be fun to act helpless right alone with him. So I had a lot on my hands for a while and no time to even sleep. Jesus, I'm exhausted!**_

 _ **Anyways, I have decided to pull a lot of my stories that I feel I will never finish. I either can't finish them or I don't really want to.**_

 _ **Sorry :(**_

 _ **LIST OF STORIES THAT HAVE BEEN, OR MIGHT BE DELETED**_

 _ **She's the only one. (Deleted)**_

 _ **Selfish. (Still undecided)**_

 _ **My soul for yours. (Still undecided)**_

 _ **Bad girl Ms. Swan. (Deleted)**_

 _ **Kill them all save yourself. (Deleted)**_

 _ **The beast within. (Still undecided)**_

 _ **And maybe a few more. I'm not too sure at the moment. We'll see…**_

…

 _ **I will also be rewriting or re-editing some of my stories as well.**_

 _ **LIST OF STORIES THAT WILL BE REDONE**_

 _ **Eternal Pain (one shot).**_

 _ **Messing with my past.**_

 _ **That night in Phoenix.**_

 _ **The truth shall set you free.**_

 _ **Free at last, from the truth of the past.**_

 _ **Desirable revenge.**_

 _ **Telling lies to reveal the truth.**_

 _ **Belligerence.**_

 _ **This time, the reaper's playin' for keeps.**_

 _ **Legacy.**_

 _ **The Major's fun.**_

 _ **What are you?**_

 _ **Truly Obsessed.**_

 _ **Crazy in Key Largo.**_

 _ **All Hallows eve.**_

 _ **A life worth saving.**_

 _ **Mission Guardian Angel.**_

 _ **Chasing Lightening.**_

…

 _ **I plan to rewrite a good chunk of my work and make them all better. I have been rereading my older stories and damn…I'm sorry, but how in the hell did you all read that shit…And like it? I seriously felt like a damn dumb ass after rereading some of my earlier work. I am so embarrassed that I wrote some of that shit.**_

* * *

 _ **Now lets move on to this silly new chapter and see how Eric is taking to fatherhood.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

…

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **~Eric~**_

"ARGH! Crap…Tris! Get in here and help me, baby…Please?!" Here I am at five thirty in the damn morning, _trying_ to change my son's diaper and the little stinker pissed on me…again. "How can you hold that much liquid, EJ? Tris! Stop laughing at me and get your cute butt in here, woman!"

Being a father is not all that I expected it would be, but I absolutely love it regardless of being pissed on constantly. There is nothing more rewarding than being able to see my son grow and learn new things everyday. To hear his sweet little giggles when I blow raspberries on his belly, or tickle and nibble his tiny toes.

My son seriously has me wrapped around his tiny little finger, just like his beautiful mother.

My little guy is now almost two months old and he is such a sweet and happy baby all the time, except for when he's hungry, sleepy, or when he poops.

The thing that EJ loves to do the most is piss all over me. The little turd only does that to me, though. I'm serious. The moment I take his diaper off, he pee's all over me, him, the floor, and the changing table…every single time I change him.

Tris finds this so funny apparently, because I can still hear her laughing her ass off from the monitor in our bedroom.

When EJ woke up this morning, I decided that it was my turn to get up with him, so that my tired wife could get a few more hours of sleep, but no…the crazy woman is wide awake and laughing her tiny little ass off at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you, honey?" Tris giggles as she finally brings her ass in here to help me. "You have to be very fast when you change him." I roll my eyes at my sexy mean woman as she wipes EJ off with a diaper wipe. "Now go get cleaned up, daddy. Mommy can take it from here. Can't she, my little guy. Oh, yes she can…mommy is much better at this than daddy is." I smile as I watch my beautiful wife taking care of our beautiful son.

God, I love those two so much that it hurts to even think about anything happening to them. I would not survive life without my wonderful little family.

As soon as Tris has a diaper on EJ, I lean down and press my lips to his little nose, causing him to kick and coo at me with those funny little happy noises he makes all the time.

I chuckle when he grabs my ears and gives them a damn good tug with his tiny little fist. "You got me, little man. Ouch, buddy. Don't knock daddy out." I growl playfully when he starts slapping the sides of my head.

I straighten up and grin over at Tris when I catch her taking pictures of us with the camera that she keeps in here at all times. "Baby, don't take pictures of us guys while we're in our underwear." I chuckle as I pull her to me and kiss her cheek.

My mean wife squeals and moves out of my hold. "You are covered in pee, Eric. Go take a shower and get cleaned up." She slaps my shoulder before picking EJ up, and then sits her cute little ass down in the rocking chair to feed him. "Oh boy! You're a hungry little booger this morning, aren't you?"

I watch with rapt attention as my gorgeous wife pulls her huge titty out of her nightgown to feed EJ.

Damn, I miss those boobies.

I actually tried to play with them on the day that my mother told us that Tris was finally healed enough to have sex, but I ended up getting a mouth full of breast milk. Tris, of course, laughed her ass off at me and pointed out that I was wasting our baby's food. So, yeah…I can't play with my favorite fun bags until EJ is off the tit and on baby food.

"I love you both so much, Mrs. Coulter." I lean down and kiss her lips as I rub my son's back.

"Mmmm. We love you more, Mr. Coulter." My loving wife caresses my cheek and smiles against my lips. "Now go get your stinky butt in the shower, husband."

"Lucky little booger." I chuckle as I lean down to kiss EJ's cheek as he sucks his mama dry, while making loud sucking and slurping noises. "Join me if you get EJ back to sleep?" I wiggle my eyebrows.

"If we could only be so lucky." Tris nods and grins at me as I leave the room.

Once I'm in the bathroom, I remove my briefs before taking a much needed piss. When I'm done with that, I turn the water on and jump in the shower to wash EJ's pee off of me for the thousandth time since he was born.

I'm almost done with my shower, when the door opens and my very naked and very sexy wife steps in. "We got lucky, Eric. EJ went right back to sleep after he burped."

"You don't say?" I moan and grab Tris' ass when she slips her tongue between my parted lips then kisses me hard, and at that same moment I feel Tris begin to stroke me slowly.

"Mmmhmm." Tris nods with her lips still against mine.

I slowly pull my mouth from hers and turn her around to face the shower wall. "Put your hands on the wall and spread those legs for me, baby." I grab her hips and pull her ass to me when she's in the position that I want her in.

I start kissing my way up her neck to her jaw as I grasp my cock and position myself at her entrance. I let out a very pleased and satisfied groan as I thrust into her slowly, then quickly begin to build speed as I move in and out of my wife. The moment I begin to move in and out of her faster and harder, I hear our son start crying very loudly from the baby monitor that I installed throughout the entire apartment.

"UGH…Every single time. I seriously think he knows when we're doing this, and he does it because doesn't want any siblings." I groan with my forehead pressed to Tris' shoulder. "Finish showering, sweetheart. I'll get him." I reluctantly pull out of my wife and kiss her cheek before I slip out of the shower and will my poor hard on to go away…again.

I am seriously gonna have a permanent case of blue balls if EJ keeps this up.

Once I'm dried…and my painful erection is gone, I wrap my towel tightly around my hips as I leave the bathroom and make my way to the nursery. The moment I walk into EJ's room, I gag hard from the smell of my son's shit bomb.

"Damn that's rank…what is in your mother's breast milk, son? Those jugs never did that to me." I mumble to myself before I try, and fail to hold my breath.

I gag again as I lift his stinky adorable ass out of his baby bed, and then lay him down on the changing table to clean him up while he continues to cry. "Please don't pee on..." As soon as I say this, my son stops crying and starts pissing…directly on my chest.

Kids got a good aim, I'll give him that.

"Thanks kiddo…you got the spot you missed earlier. Good job, buddy." I muse while I let him finish his business. I grin and roll my eyes when I hear my wife laughing her ass off at me, again.

Damn that woman is just begging for a good bare ass spanking.

When EJ is all tapped out and happily cooing at me, I wipe all the shit off his ass before I clean the pee off both of us and the changing table. "You seriously have to stop doing that to me, son. If you want to pee on someone that badly, I'll get uncle Uri over here and let you just go to town on him all you want." I chuckle as I lift his naked little dimpled butt off the table and kiss his chubby little cheek. "Now lets go shower with mommy, because you and I smell really bad. Tris, baby, adjust the temperature so that the water is not too hot for EJ." I call out to her on the baby monitor before leaving the nursery.

As soon as I get back to the bathroom, I drop my soiled towel in the hamper and open the shower door to see the love of my life grinning at me and EJ.

"Come to mommy, my sweet boy. I'll hold you while daddy bathe's you…and himself...again."

And thus begins the start of our day…just like everyday.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

After our eventful morning, Tris and I got ourselves and then EJ ready to go meet his other set of grandparents.

Today is visiting day, because the regular scheduled visiting day was canceled due to severely bad weather. So it was postpone until a few weeks after initiation was over.

Right now Tris and I are walking through the crowded pit with EJ strapped to my chest in his carrier sling, while we search for our parents.

Last week my mother told me that she and my father were coming today as well. So my wonderful wife was up late last night cooking a huge pot roast for our parents. Tris wanted to have at least one quiet family dinner/lunch, without the madness that is our faction, surrounding us.

"Do you see your parents, babe?" I ask Tris as I squeeze her hand, and then quickly pull her out of the way of a kid running way too fast in a crowd like this.

The little shit almost crashed into her, at full speed. I would have beat his delinquent ass if he had. Damn, I hope my son doesn't do stupid shit like that when he's older.

Oh shit! It's already happening…I sound like my father.

"Thank you, baby." Tris stands on her toes and kisses my cheek, then she looks all around us again. "I don't see them yet. Do you see…oh, KATE! THOMAS!" Tris shouts…right in my ear.

"There you guys are!" I hear my mothers loud voice and turn to see her and my dad walking towards us. As soon as my mother is standing in front of me, she holds her arms out expectantly. "Now give me my little guy."

"I can't, mom, he's kind of strapped to me right now." I point out to my mother when she tries to take EJ out of my arms.

"Well unstrap him, Eric." The crazy woman begins tugging on the straps to free my son from the sling and when I tell her to be careful, the crazy woman growls at me.

"Hey…there's my mom and dad." Tris runs over to a man and woman wearing gray clothing.

"So…" My dad grins at me. "Hows parenthood, son?"

"I love it." I laugh and point at my mother just as EJ spits up on her. "Even when he does that to me."

My dad laughs and nods. "Yeah…just wait until he's a teenager."

Oh god. I really hope EJ is nothing like I was as a teenager…

I'm broken from my crazy thoughts by my equally crazy mother talking to my son like a baby. "It's alright, baby, you can spit up on Nana all you want. Nana will just clean that mess right up when we get you home…oh yes we will."

I shake my head at the silly woman just as my wife drags her parents over to us. "Mom, dad. This is my husband, Eric, and these are his parents, Thomas and Kate Coulter." Tris wraps her arm around my waist and smiles at her parent as she introduces me and my parent to hers. "Eric, Thomas, Kate these are my parents. Natalie and Andrew Prior."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Mrs. Prior smiles at me and then smiles over at my parents, but Tris' dad just gives me a weird look then turns and looks at my parents.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Prior. Tris as told me a lot about you both." I smile at them both as I offer Mr. Prior my hand.

The man just stares down at my hand like it's poison or something, then he looks back up at me as he narrows his eyes. "Well, when Tris called and told us that she had a surprise for us, I never in a million years would have thought that surprise would be that she married someone like you." Andrew looks over at my mother. "...and please tell me that is not your baby, Tris?"

"Hold up!" Tris points her finger in her dads face before I can say anything to the man for his disrespectful attitude, and I notice my wife has tears in her eyes. Oh hell no! "First of all, you will respect my husband." She wipes angrily at her tears. "Secondly; EJ is mine and Eric's son…your grandson. And finally; if you want to keep acting like an asshole, you can leave the same way that you came, Dad!"

"Tobias Eaton?!" Andrew completely ignores his own daughter and walk over to four with a big ass smile on his face.

"What the hell was that, mother?" Tris looks to her shocked mother with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I pull Tris to me and hug her tightly as she cries. If that asshole wasn't Tris' father I would toss his ass into the fucking chasm for making her cry like that. Nobody makes my wife cry! Hell, I'm surprised my mother didn't bitch slap the man, and the look on her face right now says that she really wanted to do just that...

"I don't know what has gotten into him. I am so sorry Eric, Mr. and Mrs. Coulter." Mrs. Prior looks about as pissed as I am as she apologizes to me, Tris, and my parents for her husbands behavior. "Let's just all go and eat lunch and when Andrew is ready, he will find us, and just maybe he will be in his right mind…I hope."

Tris nods as she takes EJ from my mothers arms and hugs him to her while we make the trek back to our apartment…without Tris' ass of a father.

Once we make it home Tris lays EJ down in his bassinet that always stays next to the couch, then she rushes off to the kitchen to get lunch ready, so we all can eat...without a single word to anyone as she leaves the room.

"Can one of you keep an eye on EJ for me please?"

"Of course, Eric…but before you go, can I ask you what EJ stands for?" Natalie smiles warmly at me, and then smiles down at my son as she shakes his little rattle for him.

"We named him after our fathers. Ethan James." I smile back at her before rushing off to console my wife.

When I walk into the kitchen, I see Tris bracing herself against the sink. Her shoulders are shaking hard with her loud sobs. "You know that I love you _so much_ , wife."

"I love you more, husband." Tris gives me a watery smile just before I hug her to me tightly. "Why would he do that, Eric? He barely even looked at his grandson. The ass showed more excitement at seeing _Tobias_ than he did us."

"I don't know, baby." I lean down to get eye level with her then smile. "You know that I don't need his approval…I wasn't looking for his approval, and neither were you. You just wanted him to like me, remember?"

"You're right, baby." Tris gives me that smile that I love so much. "I don't need his approval."

My beautiful wife presses her soft lips to mine just as there's a loud knock on the door. "I bet it's your dad."

Tris nods as she takes my hand and we both walk over to open the door together...only to see Andrew standing next to Tobias.

"What you just did was very rude, Beatrice. Luckily, Tobias knew where you lived." Andrew narrows his eyes down at my wife like she is the one that did something wrong.

"What _she_ did was rude?" I pull y wife behind me and point my finger in the assholes face. " _You_ were the one acting like an ass to your daughter, then you completely ignored your grandson to go talk to this piece of shit. No sir…what _you_ did was rude."

"You had better watch your tone with me, young man."

"Stop!" Tris shouts at her father. "Eric is a leader of this faction, just like I am, dad, and no one disrespect my husband…ever!" Tris growls at her dad then points her finger at Tobias. "What the hell are you doing here? You know that you are not allowed anywhere near me or my family!"

"Your dad invited me to have lunch with you guys, and I accepted." He grins at Tris.

"Bull shit! You are not welcome in my home, Tobias...no matter what he says. Max has already warned you to stay the hell away from us. Do I need to pull rank and bust your ass down to fence duty?" My angry wife is shaking in her anger as she points her finger in his face.

"Tris, I told him he could come and have lunch with us. What's the big deal?" Andrew narrows his eyes at me. "Maybe we can find a way to annul this marriage. Tobias is a much more respectable man for you than this…hellion."

At her father's delusional words, Tris begins to laugh loudly in his face, cutting him off mid rant as she squeezes my hand tightly.

"You want to know what this so called respectable _man_ did to me, _father_?" Tris shoves her finger into her dads chest hard causing him to flinch back into the hallway. "Tobias and I actually dated for almost three fucking years. That is until I found out that he had been cheating on me, repeatedly, with a well know slut. And do you want to know how I found out, _dad?_ I actually walked into his apartment and caught him in the act. I saw, with my own eyes, what this fucking _respectable man_ was doing behind my back. The asshole was more than likely cheating on me the entire goddamn time we were dating!" Tris has her dad against the wall across from our door as she keeps poking his chest. "If you can't respect my husband, and accept your grandson, then you can take your judgmental ass back to Abnegation, Andrew, but you will not be welcome back into our live, _father_!" Tris turns to Tobias with a look of murder. "You have two fucking seconds to get as far away from me as you can, Tobias…" Tris grabs my hand and grins up at me, then she grins over at Tobias. "And just so you know...that was strike three, asshole!"

Tris slams the door in both their faces, and then turns back to her mother with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, mom. Eric and EJ are my life and if _he_ cannot accept that, then he is dead to me."

I pull my sobbing wife into my arms as I rub her back soothingly. "I love you. I love you. I love you." I continue to whisper in her ear until she calms down a little.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I don't know what has gotten into your father." Mrs. Prior places her hands on Tris' cheeks. "Just know that I already love my beautiful grandson with my entire soul...just as I love you, Beatrice." She then looks up at me and smiles as she pats my cheek. "…and I can already tell that you love Beatrice and EJ more than anything. I, for one, am thrilled that she has you, Eric. I couldn't ask for a better man to love my daughter and grandson." She smiles at me then kisses Tris' cheek again. "Now, I don't know about any of you, but I seriously miss the food in this faction. So, lets all go eat and have fun with this beautiful baby boy while we visit and catch up. Andrew can either wander around Dauntless until I'm done visiting with my daughter, my son in law, and my grand baby, or he can find his way home on his own."

With that, Natalie lifts EJ out of his bassinet and carries him into the dinning room. A few seconds later my mother and father both smile and follow after her.

I chuckle and pull my beautiful wife into my arms and hug her tightly. "I really like your mother, honey. Now I see where you get that fire that I love so much." I kiss her lips softly, then tug her bottom lip until she opens her mouth for me so I can kiss her like I want to kiss her.

Though, before our kiss can get too heated, I hear my mother clearing her throat loudly to get our attention. "I know that you both don't get as much alone time now that you guys have EJ, but could you two please wait until after lunch to do that?"

I grin as I kiss my wife's redden cheek. "Yeah sure, mom."

All throughout lunch, my family -New and old- laughed and talked about anything and everything. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I watched Tris, watching her mother laughing and playing with EJ while she ate and conversed with my parents like they were old friends. That woman is worse than my mother when it comes to EJ.

Now if only Andrew could be as happy for Tris and I, as his wife is. I honestly think that, that is wishful thinking at this point though. That man seems to think that I am some sort of criminal, or something.

Right as Tris is serving the pie that she made last night, we hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it, honey."

I shake my head at Tris when she moves to answer the door. "Oh no you don't, baby...I'll get the door."

I'm shocked damn near out of my boots when I open the door to see Andrew standing there with tears in his sad eyes. "What can I do for you, Mr. Prior?" I ask a little colder than I intended to.

Can you blame me though? I mean, seriously. The man was extremely rude. Not to mention the fact that he completely disregarded his grandson and daughter, just because I'm EJ's father and I'm married to Tris.

Andrew finally takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "I'm so sorry, Eric…" I stop him right there.

"I'm not the one that you need to be apologizing to, Mr. Prior. But out of curiosity…why the change of heart, so quickly? I mean you practically just told your daughter that she should be with the guy that treated her horribly and then constantly disrespected her. Not to mention you completely ignored the fact that you have a grandson, all because I'm his father." I chuckle humorlessly as I shake my head. "You know, Mr. Prior, I may look like a hellion to you, but I assure that I'm not. I have been a leader to this faction for almost six years, and I never once acted irresponsible in my duties for Dauntless, or it's members. I have been a husband to your daughter for over a year now and I have been loyal to her for a lot longer than that. I treat her with all the respect and love that she deserves. I love your daughter and our son, more than my own life." I narrow my eyes at the man in front of me. "So tell me, Andrew…why are you apologizing now?"

Andrew sighs as he looks over my shoulder. I follow his gaze and see my wife standing behind me holding our son while our mothers, and my father are standing behind her. Mrs. Prior smiles at me and gives me a nod of approval at putting her husband in his place.

"Answer my husband, dad." Tris moves to stand next to me, and I wrap her and EJ in my arms for support. "And when you're finished answering his question, you can tell me why you didn't like the fact that I am married to Eric and that we have a beautiful baby together."

Andrew nods his head as he finally steps into the apartment and shuts the door behind him. "Well, when you slammed the door in my face I confronted Tobias. He was in the process of telling me that what you and Eric were saying about him was a lie. That with your job as a leader, you were constantly around Eric and he got you pregnant and stole you from him. At that point, Max stepped around the corner and demanded Tobias to tell me the truth. Tobias told him that, that was the truth, and that he had been lied to as well…that you cheated on him with Eric. I didn't know who to believe so I asked Max to tell me what he knew about the entire situation, and when he was finished, I asked Max and Tobias to take me to someone else that knew the situation." Andrew rubs the back of his neck and grins at Tris as he takes a seat on the sofa next to his wife. "That's how I met a girl named Christina and then two brothers named Uriah and Zeke. They all told me the same thing that Max told me. Zeke even informed me that he was Tobias' best friend, but he would not lie, just to help Tobias out of his lie."

"What did they all tell you, dad?" Tris looks at her dad as she leans into me on the love seat. "And why didn't you just believe me from the start. You know that I have never lied to you about anything, dad."

"I know that, Beatrice, and I am truly sorry for not trusting your word, and Eric…" He stands up and offers me his hand. "I am so very sorry for acting the way that I did to you and your family, and I'm also sorry for judging you before meeting you, son. Can we all start this whole thing over?"

"Yes sir, we can. Thank you for your apology, and I accept." I stand and shake his hand. "…But just so you know, I do not allow _anyone_ to treat my wife with such disrespect, and I really don't like it when someone makes her cry. Not even her own father has that kind of allowance. Are we clear, Mr. Prior?" Andrew nods his head and smiles at me in respect. "Now, I do believe Tris wanted to know what our friends and our superior told you."

Yes well…" Andrew sighs as he sits down next to Natalie again and then looks at his daughter and EJ, then to me. "They all told me the same as you did before you kicked me out earlier. They also told me how much happier you are with Eric. I really regret my actions, and I am very sorry for my behavior, everyone. I was wrong in judging you, Eric, and extremely stupid for ignoring my grandson. For that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I really hope that I can earn it, with time and a lot of groveling." He chuckles and close's his eyes as he shakes his head. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you here, Beatrice. I was completely and utterly shocked when I saw that you were married to Eric and not Tobias. You see, almost two years ago I ran into Tobias on my way home from a meeting in Erudite. He told me that he helped you get through your initiation and that the two of you have been dating ever since, and that you both were very happy and very much in love. He even ask for your hand in marriage that day. To which I, now, regretfully gave him. So imagine my shock when you introduced your husband and it wasn't Tobias that you were introducing me to. This is not an excuse, but this is why I was acting so stupid earlier. and again, I am so very sorry for my behavior."

"Wow…" Tris looks at her dad with wide eyes. "We'll _that_ is impossible. Eric and I were in Amity around the time you said that you saw Tobias. I had already left that asshole, dad. I left Dauntless on an extended patrol mission, with Eric...and we left the same day that I caught Tobias cheating on me. Granted I didn't tell him I was leaving him, but that was only because he was too busy having sex at the time."

"I fully understand now and again…I am very sorry for everything." Andrew smiles at Tris and then looks down at EJ. "May I hold him?"

Tris looks to me before nodding her head. "You know, dad…" Tris grins at him as she places our son in his arms. "…EJ's full name is Ethan James Coulter."

"You name him after me?" Andrew looks up at us with wide, tearful eyes.

"Well, aside from your serious laps in judgment today, you are a really great dad, you know." Tris smiles at him then looks over at my dad. "Ethan is Thomas' middle name so yeah…our son is named after his two awesome grandfathers."

* * *

After our little family hallmark moment, we all sat around for a while and talked, laughed, and played with EJ. We all ate a little more pot roast for dinner, and then our parents decided to head back to their factions before it got too dark.

"Why don't you go get EJ ready for bed, while I straighten up a bit around here. Good lord, our parents are messy." Tris laughs as she looks around the living room.

I nod before lifting EJ off his pallet, taking him over to Tris so she can love on him before he goes to sleep.

"Night, night mama's little man." Tris nuzzles EJ's cheek then kisses him goodnight.

"What? Daddy doesn't get any loven' from mama?" I pout and then grin when my sexy wife kisses my lips softly just as she slips a breast milk bottle into my hand. "Now that's better. Daddy needs loven too. Isn't that right, Ethan?" I coo to my son, causing Tris to laugh and slap my ass as I turn to head to the nursery.

"Mommy is gonna get punished for that, once you go to sleep." I chuckle loud enough for Tris to hear me. "Lets just hope you don't wake up until I'm done."

Fifteen minutes later, I'm leaving my snoozing son's nursery wearing only my briefs. I shake my head as I pass my laughing wife on my way to the laundry room to drop off my piss and puke cover clothes. "Yes, yes I know. I need to be faster when changing him."

"Hey now, Mr. Coulter. I was just gonna say that I'll be waiting _naked_ in the shower for you, but if you don't want to…" Tris cuts herself off as she walks into our bedroom, stripping on the way to our master bathroom.

Well shit…

I look down at the soiled clothes in my hand then back up at the now closed bathroom door. "Fuck it." I grin as I rush my horny ass into the bathroom with my naked wife.

I tossed the clothes in the hamper, opting to deal with my wife bitching at me for that rather than taking the clothes all the way to the laundry room like I'm suppose to.

I yank my briefs off a lot faster than I ever thought I was capable of, and then jump in the shower even faster so that I can pin my sexy wife against the tiled wall...right after I wash EJ's piss off me, yet again.

Once I'm done washing my body, I informed Tris that I have deciding to skip the foreplay...that I'm just gonna fuck the hell out of her.

I quickly turn my sexy woman to face the shower wall and then I pull her hips towards me, right before I thrust my painfully hard dick deep inside her. I quickly pull almost all the way out, then thrust right back into her hard and fast, not giving her any time at all to adjust.

"Oh…yes, yes, yes…Eric!" Mmmm. I love it when she screams my name like that.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good." I groan when I slam into her again and again. "Do you hear that, Mrs. Coulter?" I lean forward nibble on the soft flesh of her shoulder and neck as my strokes become more erratic.

"Mmmhmm…the only thing I hear is the sounds of you fucking me real good, Mr. Coulter." Tris moans loudly as she swivels her hip.

"That's right, baby. Now, lets keep it that way…" I back up a bit and press my hand down on Tris' back so that she's now slightly bent over at the waist with her sweet ass in the air. "Not a peep, wife." I grab Tris' hands and thread our fingers together as I pin them to the wall above her head. Then I quickly pull my dick from her heat then slam right back into her hard and fast, over and over, just the way she likes it…the way that makes her scream.

I begin to pound into her hard and fast and in no time at all, we both are cumming really fucking hard.

Oh god what a relief… but fuck, I'm still really fucking hard, and in serious need of another round with my sexy wife.

Just as that thought crosses my mind, I hear my son crying loudly through the monitors.

"Well…" Tris laughs as she moves under the shower nozzle. "At least we got to finish this round."

"Yeah, but what the hell am I gonna do about this?" I rub my still hard dick against her ass while groaning in blue ball agony. "It want's more, baby."

Tris turns to look at me after she's rinsed herself off. "I'll take care of EJ, honey. You just keep that…" My sinful wife points to my still hard dick. "…good and hard for me, so that I can take advantage of it when I'm done getting EJ back to sleep."

Ugh…please hurry.

You know, I really love being a dad and I really, really love my son…but damn. I hope EJ goes his butt back to sleep quickly tonight.

After I've finished my shower and dried myself off, I lay down on the bed with my dick pointing up at the ceiling.

"There you go, baby. Close those beautiful little eyes and sleep so mommy can go help daddy with a... _big_ situation."

I chuckle at my silly wife, but damn…the woman is really good at stroking my ego.

…and hopefully pretty soon, that sinful woman will be stroking something else of mine.

Oh and here that gorgeous woman comes now…still only wrapped in a towel.

"Well, husband…" Tris drops her towel and crawls up my legs, only to stop and hover her face over my dick. "…I'd say that we have roughly two hours before he wakes up to eat again...hopefully." Tris drags her tongue up the length of my cock, causing me to tense up and hiss out in pleasure. "How bout' you show me your Dauntless, and I'll show you mine."

"No conceding?" I whimper when she tugs on my dick piercing with her teeth.

"No conceding, baby." Tris winks up at me then suck my entire dick all the way to the back her throat.

Oh yeah…

Life is pretty fucking awesome.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **I just might be able to squeeze out one, or maybe two more chapters for you guys. It all just depends on if I want Tobias to cause the happy family anymore trouble. I'm not really sure what I'll do just yet.**_

 _ **Anyway…I am truly sorry for the long delay with this chapter. And for those of you that have asked about all my other stories…the ones that I didn't delete, I will more than likely clean up my mistakes and then update them.**_

 _ **I AM NOT TRYING TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING, OR ANYTHING...I PROMISE!**_

 _ **I WILL TRY TO FINISH MY OTHER STORIES, BUT IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THAT. SORRY IF THE WAIT UPSETS YOU, BUT I DO HAVE A FAMILY OF MY OWN, AND THEY DO COME BEFORE MY STORIES.**_

 _ **Alright, you guys know the drill…**_

 _ **Follow, & favorite if you haven't already…**_

… _ **Then you all need to review, review, review!**_


End file.
